A New Power
by may1331
Summary: Usual KimTommy reunion fic. Some old rangers show up and fight alongside the new ones. They find new powers, old friends and old enemies. AU in DT era. Reviews are appreciated. DISCLAIMER: As usual, I don't own anything. COMPLETE 101606.
1. Old Faces

**Chapter One**

"Mesagog and his forces are too strong," said Kira as she nursed her injuries. "And next time, they should rethink this whole early morning battle."

"Yeah, we need help," said Conner, nodding to Ethan, who groaned as he shifted his body to stand up.

"Don't worry guys," reassured Dr. Oliver as he walked into the lab. "I've summoned for a reinforcement. Hopefully, he'll be here soon."

"What do you mean, Dr. O?" asked Trent as he collapsed onto a sofa. "What could possibly help us out now?"

Tommy gave a small smile. 'They sound so defeated,' he thought. "Well, if he accepts, and I hope does, we'll have the help we need. Especially if he manages to round up some other old friends of mine."

"Dr. O—" started Kira as she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. The teens groaned as they tried to stand up. Tommy turned to the door. "You guys, stay down here. Rest up."

* * *

The doorbell rang again as Dr. O made his way to the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he called. He opened the door and was immediately thrown into a headlock.

"Nice to see you too," Tommy choked out as he threw his attacker over his arm.

"All fun and games, my friend." Tommy grinned. He helped his friend stand up.

"It's been a long time, Jason."

"You always just seem to need my help, don't you?" Jason grinned as he stuck out his hand. Tommy shook his and returned the grin as he hugged Jason. "Good thing I brought a few friends along, then."

"The other reds? I was hoping you would."

Jason shook his head. Tommy looked over his shoulder and saw three other people standing next to Jason's SUV. His eyes widened as he looked over them with shock. 'Zack, Billy, and Kim…' Zack and Billy grinned at Tommy while Kimberly quickly averted her eyes. Tommy stared at her for a bit.

"How you doin', man?" Zack asked, shaking Tommy out of his thoughts. "It's been long, too long." They hugged each other.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Never better."

Tommy turned to Billy. "When did you get back from Aquitar?" He hugged Billy.

"I'm just here for a short vacation. It is not within my own disposition to deny a friend in need," answered Billy. Tommy nodded, with a look of confusion flitting across his face. He turned around to Kimberly.

"Kim," he started. She looked up and gave him a small smile. He looked into her dark eyes. His past feelings of love washed over him and he raised his hand to stroke her hair before he realized what he was doing. He stopped midway through and tried to cover it up by running his hand through his own hair. "It's been a long time."

Kim smiled. "It has." She took her gaze off Tommy and looked toward the others, hovering around the porch. "So…are you going to tell us what's going here?"

"Oh right. Of course." Tommy walked toward the house, with Kimberly close behind. She stopped to let Zack and Billy follow Tommy inside the house, with Jason after them when Kim grabbed his arm.

"I don't think I could do this," she told him.

"Yes, you can," he reassured her. "You two looked okay a few seconds ago."

"Yeah, but when I looked into his eyes, all I could remember was the letter and all the hurt that he caused me." Tears started forming in her eyes. "And what if Kat's in there? I don't think I could face the two of them together again. Especially after all this time. It'll just remind me of Murianthas when I tried to talk to him, but…you know."

"Kim," Jason started as he pulled her into a hug. "I know the subject of Tommy has been taboo over the past…what, eight years? But Tommy and Kat aren't together anymore. They broke up not long after Murianthas. They weren't even in contact with each other when Tommy needed help on the moon." He rubbed her back. "Come on, I wouldn't have asked you to come also if I knew you were going to get hurt." Kim nodded. "You alright now?" She nodded again. Jason nodded towards the house. "Then, let's go." They walked into Tommy's house and hurried to catch up with the others.


	2. Old Meets New

Hey, still trying to get used to uploading here on fanfiction. What do you guys think so far? I don't really know the PRDT characters very well; their personalities here are just what I picked up from other stories. Oh, and don't be surprised if there are a lot of references or reminders of other Kim/Tommy stories here on fanfiction. I've been really inspired by all the other stories. )

Once again, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Don't mind the four ailing teenagers," said Tommy as he walked into the lab. "Get up, you guys. Greet our guests." Trent, Kira, Conner, and Ethan all groaned simultaneously as they tried to stand up. Zack and Billy smiled as they looked at the four teens. "Guys, this Zack—original black, and Billy—original blue. Where are—"

"We're here," Jason cut Tommy off. He looked at the four teens. "I'm Jason and this is Kimberly," he nodded towards Kim beside him.

Three of the teens looked at the older rangers incredulously. All their pains and injuries were forgotten. Trent had a look of confusion on his face at Jason and Kim. "That's original red and pink!" exclaimed Kira, seeing Trent. "And they're black and blue!"

"And Dr. O's the original green, right? And white, too!" added Ethan. "It's like an original ranger reunion in here! Great to meet you guys!" Ethan extended his hand to the former rangers. They all shook it as Jason looked to Tommy with his eyebrow raised.

Tommy rolled his eyes at the teens' antics and introduced them. "These are the Dino Rangers. Conner—red. Ethan—blue. Kira—yellow. And Trent—white." He pointed to each of them.

"So you're the red ranger?" asked Jason playfully as he stepped in front of Conner. Conner nodded and smiled as he extended his hand. Jason glanced at it and smiled, patting Conner's shoulder as he did before the moon mission with then-rookie, Cole. Conner looked confused as he turned to extend his hand to Kimberly.

"Don't mind him," she said as she shook his hand. She put her arm through Jason's. "He likes to tease the newbies."

Tommy noticed the closeness between Jason and Kim. 'They were always so close, though. Jason wouldn't do that. He's like her brother,' thought Tommy. 'Maybe he was the guy she left me for.'

"Hello…earth to Tommy." Billy waved his hand in front of Tommy's face. Tommy looked at Billy. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just…remembering…" Tommy answered as his gaze went back to Kim. Billy followed his gaze and comprehension dawned on his face.

"Ah, the letter, I'm guessing? You two are adults now. You both have the ability to act civilized with each other, as demonstrated earlier. It's in the past." Tommy nodded. "And if you ever get around to telling us what's going on, I'm sure you'll need her help." Billy smiled.

"I get the hint." Tommy smiled. "And thanks." He turned to the rest of the group. "Alright, guys." He made himself be heard over the chatter in the room. "Now that we've all met, I want to tell Kim, Zack, and Billy what I've already told Jason."

"Wait," interrupted Conner. "I thought that video diary thing said that there was a yellow? Where's she? The original yellow."

A look of sadness passed over the faces of the former rangers. Kira elbowed Conner in the stomach. She didn't want them to get upset, but she was also wondering about the original yellow.

"She was in a car accident," answered Tommy softly. "Didn't survive." A chorus "I'm sorry's" erupted from the kids. Tommy waved his hand. "It's okay, you guys didn't know." Tommy turned back to his old friends. He hesitated a bit before continuing. "Guys, if you don't—"

"No, we do." This time Kimberly interrupted him. "Trini would've wanted us to help. She would've wanted to help herself." The other former rangers nodded. "So tell us what's going on."

Tommy gave her a long look. He didn't want to push them into fighting without the complete original team. She raised her eyebrows. "Okay. I called Jason because we need your help. All of your help. I assumed that he was going to call the red rangers like I did when we went to the moon, but this is better." Tommy smiled at Zack, Kim, and Billy. "Mesagog is basically our Rita, Zedd; our evil guy. In the last few battles that we've had, he's nearly succeeded in killing us. This morning's battle was one of the worst. His power has grown as well as the power of his followers. And he's teamed up with some unknown people who are also extremely powerful."

"Unknown people?" asked Zack.

"Well, I highly doubt that they are actual people, but Mesagog has teamed up with some other evil guys who are equally if not more powerful. And we don't know who they are. They haven't exactly shown themselves to us."

"The new bad guys?" asked Kim.

Tommy nodded. "And we need your guys' help in defeating them. And finding them."

"But our powers…we don't have any," said Kim. "We gave up our power coins. How are we going to help if we don't have powers?"

"I could answer that," said Billy. Kim stared at him. "Yes, in words that you'll understand." She smiled. It was at times like these when they really needed Trini. She was the only one who really understood him. "Originally, Tommy called Jason to help, thinking that he'll call the other red rangers as he did for the mission on the moon. But instead, Jason called us to help."

"That still doesn't explain…"

"I'm a little confused by that, too, Billy," said Tommy.

"I'm getting there," answered Billy. "Kim, our power coins were destroyed. But not our ninjetti powers. Those will always be with us. You're still the Crane and I'm still the Wolf." Billy glanced at Tommy. "And Tommy's still the Falcon." Billy looked at Conner and Ethan arguing amongst themselves. He continued talking, "As for Zack and Jason; they never gave up their power coins. It still has power, albeit very little. I would assume that they would only have a limited number of morphs within it. So they would need some sort of power source to be strong to sustain the power emitted from the coins. That's how Jason was able to morph on the moon."

"And since Tommy is the current black Dino ranger, he is doubly powerful now," added Jason with a smirk. "I knew you couldn't resist not having the power for too long. But a new color, Tommy? Come on!"

"Black Dino Ranger?" asked Zack. "That's my color, man! You trying to take all the colors for yourself? What, your wardrobe's not big enough?" he added jokingly.

"I think it's harder trying to keep up with your colors than it is the new ranger teams."

Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Jason, Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan were laughing.

"Who told?" asked Tommy.

Conner looked away, embarrassed. "How was I supposed to know you didn't want them to know?" he asked sheepishly. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Tommy continued, "We have to find Mesagog and his new allies. And now a new power source for Zack and Jason. Maybe that power source will be beneficial to Kim and Billy too."


	3. Attack!

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

Again, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Well, I've got an idea for a power source." A woman's voice floated into the lab. Hayley stepped down into the lab. "I've found a strong surge of power from an unknown source. No idea if it's used for good or evil, but we must surely check it out," she continued.

"Hayley, this is Jason, Zack, Billy, and Kim." Tommy pointed to each of them as he said their names. Hayley looked at Kim and gave her a small smile. She could tell that Tommy still loved her, but wanted to see if Kim felt the same. She didn't know how she should act around Kim after seeing the after-effects of the letter she sent him that stuck with him all the way through college. Hayley walked around them to sit at the computer. "I'll work on locating it so you guys could use it." All of a sudden the alarms went off. "Tyrannodrones in the park!"

Tommy looked at the teens. "You guys gonna be okay?"

They nodded as they got into position to morph.

"Dino Thunder, power up! HAH!"

"White Ranger, Dino Thunder!"

The four teens morphed and left with Conner yelling over his shoulder, "We'll call you if we need help!"

"We'll know," Tommy answered. "Be careful, you guys."

Jason looked at him with disbelief. "It's hard to see you like a teacher, man. Think they could handle it?"

"I'm sure they could."

Jason nodded. "They just seem so young."

"I know. I can't believe we were that young when we started out," said Kim.

"Younger." They each smiled as they thought back to when they first got their powers.

"Hey, so what about the power coins?" asked Zack.

"Let's work on it," answered Tommy. "Hayley, keep an eye on the kids. We need to get to work on finding that power source."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a louder alarm erupted.

"Tommy, they need your help!" Hayley cried.

Tommy nodded. "Billy, Kim—tap into your Ninjetti powers. If you don't feel powerful enough, I don't want you guys to go out there. Jase, Zack—stay here and keep looking for that power source. Don't use your morphers, even if we get deep into trouble. We don't want your powers to be drained." They all nodded. Zack and Jason sat down alongside Hayley.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" Tommy morphed into the black ranger.

"Power of the Ninjetti! The Crane!"

"The Wolf!"

Kimberly and Billy donned their ninja suits. They both looked down at their suits, incredulous.

"Wow, it still feels the same. This is so awesome!" exclaimed Kim.

"You guys ready?" asked Tommy. Kimberly and Billy nodded. "Then let's go!"

* * *

"You guys okay?" Tommy asked the teens again. He helped Trent up. They all started fighting the tyranodrones.

"Thanks for coming, guys," said Ethan as he kicked a tyrannodrone down.

"No problem," Billy answered.

"You okay, Kira?" Kim asked.

"Never been better!" Kira answered.

"Any sight of any of the new bads?" asked Tommy.

"None," Conner answered. "Just overly powerful tyrannodrones."

Everybody resumed fighting the tyrannodrones, heading into the woods.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Kim yelled as she chased after a tyrannodrone into the woods. More tyrannodrones followed her.

"KIM!" Tommy yelled as he saw the tyrannodrones following Kim. "KIM!" He ran after them. He had a bad feeling about this.

The tyrannodrones circled around Kimberly, jeering at her. "Get back, you freaks!" She began to fight some of them as they started closing in on her. A split second before they reached her, Kimberly disappeared. The tyrannodrones looked around, confused.

"NOO!" Tommy yelled as he watched Kimberly disappear. "KIM! KIMBERLY!" He ran to the tyrannodrones and tried to fight the rest of them off.

* * *

The other rangers heard Tommy yelling and ran to where he was in the woods, no trace of the pink Crane or tyrannodrones anywhere.

"Tommy, come on. There's nothing we could do for her here." Billy tried to pull Tommy up.

"Yeah, Dr. O, we gotta get back to your place, so we could find her," said Conner.

Tommy stood up and allowed the others to lead him from the woods to his house.

* * *

"Something seriously wrong happened," Hayley said. "I'm not seeing a trace of Kimberly anywhere."

"What?" Zack and Jason said at the same time. They both jumped up from whatever they were doing. At this moment, Tommy stumbled in with the other rangers close behind, demorphed.

"What happened, Tommy?" asked Jason. "Where's Kim? Hayley said she can't find a trace of her anywhere."

Tommy looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "I couldn't get to her. I don't even know who took her. Mesagog didn't."

"How can you be sure?" demanded Zack.

"The tyrannodrones would have left after Kim disappeared if he took her," answered Kira softly. She glanced at her teammates. They didn't know what to do; they have never seen Dr. O so out of control like this. He was usually in control of his emotions, even when he was captured.

"I couldn't save her. I couldn't get to her," Tommy kept repeating to himself.

"Hayley, Billy—keep looking for Kim. I'm gonna talk to Tommy for a bit. Kira, Trent—look for that power source. Conner, Ethan—look for information on Mesagog's new friends and who they may be." Jason took control. They all got to work right away as Jason grabbed Tommy by the arm and led him upstairs.

* * *

I know I sort of rushed Tommy responding to his feelings for Kim, but I kinda have the idea that their feelings for each other were always sort of at the surface for each other and after seeing each other it all rushed back for both of them. Any other questions, just tell me! 


	4. Jason and Tommy

**Chapter Four**

Jason sat Tommy at the table and began looking through cabinets for drinking glasses. Tommy sat with his hands on his head. Jason set a glass of water in front of him. "So what happened?" Jason asked.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know," he answered. "She was fighting the tyrannodrones and following them into the woods. I was going after them to help her. They circled and closed in around her and then she disappeared. I just can't believe I lost her again. I didn't even get a chance to talk to her."

Jason looked at Tommy suddenly. "Again?"

Tommy looked up from his hands. "You know, I lost her before to that guy she met in Florida." Jason looked confused. "You and Kim are close. Surely you met the boyfriend she left me for."

"Uh, Tommy, I know that the subject of you and Kim has been sort of taboo for the past eight years," Jason rolled his eyes, saying the same words he said earlier. "Even when I was a part of the Zeo team; but do you mind explaining from the beginning? I really only know Kim's side of this whole thing. And I know that she thinks that she lost you."

Tommy contemplated for a minute. He sighed. "She left me for a guy in Florida."

"Beginning, Tommy. Start from the beginning."

Tommy glared at Jason. "Don't patronize me." Jason smirked. Tommy sighed again. "After she left for Florida, about six months after, she sent a letter to the youth center."

Jason furrowed his brow. "What'd it say?"

"That she'd found someone new. She saw me as a brother and nothing more." Tommy stopped for a moment. "I couldn't believe it. It was so unlike her. So I called her. She didn't pick up, so I assumed that she was busy with the new guy."

Jason shook his head. "No, she couldn't have been. That doesn't make sense."

"I know! That's not like Kim."

"No, not like that." Tommy looked at Jason. "You sent her a letter. You broke up with her. You only saw her as a sister and you wanted to break up to date Kat. She was heartbroken, Tommy."

Tommy shook his head. He pulled out his wallet, taking the sheet of folded paper that's been there for about eight years. He handed it to Jason, who opened it and read it through. Jason shook his head.

"Something's weird here. Kim got the exact same letter except you wanted to date Kat. She called you a couple days after to talk to you, but your mom said you went skiing with Kat. She was devastated because it pretty much confirmed the letter. And then the two of you were together during Murianthias and Kim was going back to try to talk to you."

"All of us went on that skiing trip. And I was miserable the whole time." Tommy looked at Jason again. "And Kat was never Kim."

"This doesn't make sense, though." Jason held up the letter.

"Someone intentionally broke us up then?"

Jason nodded. "That's my guess. You still care about her, don't you?"

"More than you ever know."

"She still loves you, Tommy. No one but you."

"I can't believe I thought the letter was true. I should've known."

"You didn't. But, it's in the past, we've already all moved on from it. What's done is done. And the important thing now is to find Kim."

Tommy thought for a moment. "The moment I saw her, it all came back."

Jason nodded. "Her too. I could tell." He stood up. "Come on, let's help the others find her."

* * *

"I guess I'm not in Reefside anymore," said Kim as she looked around. All she saw was darkness.

"Jason? Tommy? Zack? Billy?"

Nothing. Kim sighed.

"Kira? Conner? Trent? Ethan?"

Again, nothing.

"Hayley? Anybody?"

Footsteps were heading her way. She immediately put herself on guard. Kim held her breath as the lights began to turn on. She looked around in awe.

"It can't be…"

* * *

"Found anything yet?" Tommy asked as he and Jason made their way into the lab.

"Nothing, Dr. O," said Kira. "Nothing on the power source, Mesagog, or Kimberly."

"We'll find her," Jason said confidently. "We have to." He looked at Tommy. "It's the only chance that we have to get you two back together," he whispered. "Stay strong, buddy."

**

* * *

**

A bit of explanation here: I had the idea that while Jason and Tommy were extremely close, when they were Zeo Rangers, when they went on the moon, that they never talked about Kimberly. All Jason knows, as far as Tommy's side, is that he and Kim had broken up. And he and Kim have remained super close friends, him being the older brother that she could lean on, so she obviously told him what's going on...on her side, at least.


	5. Old Friends Return

So it's not confusing: I kinda fused the MMPR movie and the episodes when they get their ninja powers. It'll make more sense a bit later.

**

* * *

Chapter Five.**

"I thought you guys were gone," said Kimberly. She looked up at the giant smiling face. "Jason told me that Andros…"

"Yes. Stranger things have happened, Kimberly." Zordon's booming voice echoed through the Command Center. He smiled. "And, I've missed you too."

"And Alpha!" Kimberly turned to the little robot next to her. She gave him an awkward hug.

"It's been a long time," he said. "How are you, Kimberly?

"I'm good, I think. I hope that I'm not dreaming. What happened? How did you guys…?" Kim turned to Zordon. "How did you come ba-…?" Her voice trailed off.

"I don't exactly know what happened. But I have strong suspicions that the evil beings who were destroyed alongside myself have also returned. And whatever or whomever made them return also unintentionally allowed myself to return.

"I know Tommy has created a new Ranger team." Zordon's voice echoed that of a proud father. "And I feel that I know what he and his team are up against."

"You think Mesagog has teamed up with the bads of the past?" Kim asked. "Like Rita, Zedd, Divatox, and all of them?"

"Yes. And if my suspicions are correct, they want to achieve a strong army and retain more power before they make themselves known."

"I've got to tell them."

Zordon nodded. "But the new Rangers are not powerful enough to defeat the forces of evil. Even with your help and the help of the other former Rangers. You have to find a way to gain more power."

"Does this have something to do with that unknown power source?"

"Indeed it does."

"Do you know where we could get it? Where we could find it? I know that they're looking for it back at Tommy's lab."

"I'm afraid I don't know where it is, Kimberly. I fear you will have to embark on another journey to search for this power."

Kimberly nodded. She remembered the last time they had to go on a journey for their powers. They met Dulcea and received their ninjetti powers with Ninjor. "How do I get back?"

"We will teleport you back to Tommy's"

"And how do we get back here?"

"We will take care of that. Right now, you will return to Tommy's. Tell them what I have told you. We will give you a few minutes to relay this message unto them. Then we will teleport you all here. The important thing is that you find this power source before the forces of evil do and use it to their advantage."

Kimberly nodded again. "I'll tell the others."

"Ready for teleportation," said Alpha.

In a flash of pink, Kimberly disappeared.

* * *

The next morning, Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan arrived at Tommy's, finding everyone in the exact same positions as they had left. They all simultaneously sighed and got right back to work.

"Anything?" Tommy asked looking up from his computer.

A chorus of no's filled the room. Tommy sighed. 'Come on Kim, I know you're out there somewhere,' he thought. A loud crash interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry guys, I didn't know where I should land," Kim said as she struggled to stand.

"KIM!" Jason yelled as he ran over to hug her followed by Zack and Billy.

"It's okay, guys. I'm fine." Kim struggled to break free of the three man hug the guys locked her into. She looked at Tommy, who smiled. He cocked his head to the door, indicating he wanted to speak to her alone. She smiled back and mouthed, 'Later.'

"Now, just where have you been, young lady?" Jason asked, using his older brother tone.

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kim answered.

The four teens and Hayley stood off to the side, awkwardly trying to fit into the situation.

"If I ever get lost, hug me like that, and you guys are dead," Kira said to the boys around her.

"Don't worry, we won't," Conner reassured her.

"So, what happened?" Tommy finally said something. "I saw you disappear in the middle of all those tyrannodrones. Mesagog wasn't the one who took you, was he?"

"When has a bad guy ever voluntarily given back a prisoner, who hasn't turned evil? No, I was taken by good. They were good." Kim thought for a moment. She shook her head. "They are good." She sat down. The others followed. The teens sat on the floor like it was story time, while Hayley resumed her seat at the computer desk.

"It was Zordon and Alpha."

"Impossible," said Billy. "They're gone. And Alpha went back to his home planet."

"And Andros told me that he shattered Zordon's energy tube," added Jason. "It killed off the bads."

Kim gave them a look of exasperation. "Let me finish. Zordon and Alpha teleported me to a place that looked exactly like the command center. Complete with a viewing globe and everything."

"It probably was," Tommy said with his eyebrow raised. Kim nodded.

"I'm sure it was. Well, since they're back, that means—under Zordon's suspicions—that the bads are back too. Rita, Zedd, Divatox. I don't know if it's just them or if there's anybody else or if it is even them."

"Zordon's suspicions are usually correct," said Tommy.

Kim nodded again. "One more thing. He talked to me about the power source. Zordon wants us to find it. Stronger powers to take on all the bads." She winked and smiled.

"How do we find it?" asked Jason.

"Time for another adventure, guys," she answered looking at Billy and Tommy.

The teens looked at each other, with a confused look on their faces.

Tommy saw them and answered, "Long story short, we lost our powers and had to go on an adventure to find it. How do we get to the command center, Kim?"

"They'll be teleporting us after giving me some time to explain to you guys. So it should happen any second." Right when she finished that sentence, everyone except for Hayley disappeared in beams of light.

Hayley looked astonished. "Good luck, rangers," she said to herself. "Return safe and sound." She looked back to the computer in hopes of finding out where they went.

* * *

The four teens stumbled to the ground when they landed.

The adults smiled and helped them stand. "You get used to it after a while," said Billy. Everyone looked around.

"Zordon?" called Kimberly.

"Rangers! How nice to see you all," Zordon greeted them.

The teens stared at Zordon with big eyes as Tommy, Billy, Zack, and Jason all simultaneously called his name out.

Zordon smiled at the new teenagers. "Tommy, I believed some introductions are in order."

"Oh, of course," he answered. "This is Trent, he's white; Kira's yellow; Conner's red; and Ethan's blue." Tommy pointed to them and then gestured towards Zordon. "Dino Rangers, meet Zordon. Our mentor and the one who gave us our powers."

"Wow," Kira said.

"Hey Dr. O," said Conner, with a smile on his face. "You're our Zordon."

Tommy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Conner." He stole a look at Kimberly who was chuckling to herself.

"So, Zordon, where is this power source?" asked Zack.

"We don't exactly know," answered Zordon. "Alpha is currently trying to locate it. The only thing we are sure of is that it is not on Earth."

"And when we find it, we go?" asked Jason. He had heard about the trip to Phaedos and wished that he was still a part of the team then.

Zordon nodded. "As soon as we extract enough power to teleport you all there. Since our return, we have been slowly regaining the power that we once possessed."

Billy went to one of the button-filled tables. "I'll work on extracting power for the teleportation."

Ethan looked at him. "I'll help you." They both sat down and got to work.

Trent, Kira, and Conner looked around. "Do you mind if we looked around for a bit?" Kira asked to nobody in particular.

"Sure," answered Jason. "I'll come with you, I haven't seen this place in years."

"Me too," added Zack.

Tommy looked at Kimberly. "I guess its just the two of us, then, huh?"

Kim smiled. "I guess so."

"You want to walk around outside for a bit?"

"Sure," answered Kim as she headed for the exit.


	6. Tommy and Kim

Thanks again for the reviews and the advice. I'll keep it in mind. Hope you guys like this chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

"Weird, isn't it?" asked Tommy as he and Kim walked by the rocks.

"Yeah, and a little awkward, too," answered Kim. They both chuckled slightly as they looked off into the distance.

"Hey, that's where we first fought the putties." Kim pointed to an area surrounding them. Tommy smiled. He remembered when the originals told him about their first experience with the putties.

"So, you're a doctor, now."

Tommy nodded. "Of paleontology."

"I never would've expected."

Tommy laughed. "Which one? The teacher or the PhD?"

"Mostly the PhD. I always thought you'd be a teacher of a dojo or a martial arts class. Like you'd own your own set of dojos and teach there. They would be called something like 'Rising Sun Karate Academy'. But I never would've thought science."

Tommy shrugged. "I really don't know how I got into it. I was in college and I always thought about the first times when Zordon gave you guys your powers. The power of the dinosaurs. So I went into it and just kept going. Did a whole lot of research and found out about the Dino Gems and everything else."

Kim nodded. "So what's up with the kids? What made you choose them?"

"I didn't choose them. The Dino Gems did. Conner, Kira, and Ethan were in detention while I was on duty for that week. I brought them to the museum and they found the gems. It chose them and bonded with their DNA." Tommy stopped at an oversized rock and helped Kim up to sit down. "I taught those three how to become rangers and how to control their powers."

"Oh yeah. The 'Zordon'." Kim laughed while Tommy rolled his eyes again, with a smile on his face. "So, what about the other one? Trent?"

"He's a different story. His father is actually Mesagog." Kim's eyes widened. "Well, not anymore. Trent's father, Anton Mercer, my old colleague, he experimented on himself, which resulted in him turning into Mesagog. Mesagog somehow found a way to separate them two. Trent was in his father's lab and came across the white Dino Gem. Mesagog had turned it evil, so he turned too."

"An evil white ranger."

"Exactly. Anyway, we helped him overcome the evil and he agreed to help us."

"Sounds familiar."

"Yeah."

"It's so weird seeing you as their teacher. I mean, you've always been a leader, but this seems different."

"It is different. I have to keep reminding myself that they should learn themselves and I should offer my guidance and not do everything."

"And you seem different too." Tommy looked at Kim, brows furrowed. "More serious, maybe a bit more subdued. You don't seem to smile as much as you did before."

Tommy thought back to the letter. He knew that's when he changed. "You're different, too. More—"

"I've grown up, I guess," interrupted Kim. She looked off, thinking about the letter as well.

"Kim…we should talk about…"

"The letter? I don't think there's anything left to say. Don't get me wrong, it's good seeing you again, and I really hope we could be friends. I think that's what I missed the most. Us hanging out. Watching movies. Picnics in the park. The friendship."

"No, Kim. The letter…I think it was a fake. I never sent you a letter telling you I wanted to break up. Instead, I got this." He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his wallet and handed it to Kim. She read through it quickly, her expression becoming more incredulous with each word.

"Tommy, I never…" said Kim as she finished.

"I know. I talked to Jason when you were missing. He told me."

Kim took a letter from her wallet and handed it to Tommy. When he finished, Kim said, "I thought I had lost you to her. I thought you wanted some time apart so I left you alone after your mom told me you guys went skiing. Then Jason convinced me to go back to Angel Grove during the tournament, when they were considering closing the shelter. I thought maybe you and I could start something up again. You know, talk everything out. But you were with Kat." Kim looked down. Tommy pulled her into his arms.

Tommy sighed. "Kim, I'm so sorry. We should've talked then. When the letters first came out. Maybe we would've realized it was a fake then, and we wouldn't have gone so long without each other. I've missed you so much." Tears rolled down Kimberly's face. Tommy wiped it away as he kissed her temple. "I still love you. I never stopped." More tears rolled down Kim's face. "Hey, no more crying." Tommy wiped Kim's tears again. "If it makes you feel any better, she and I broke up a couple months after Murianthias. I think she knew I was still in love with you."

"I'm sorry, too," cried Kim as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I shouldn't have believed it."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Beautiful." He felt more tears seeping through his shirt.

"I love you too. And I never stopped either." She pulled her head back as he leaned down to kiss her. "I missed you so much," she said as she settled into Tommy's arms.

* * *

Tommy and Kim were outside for a couple of hours, enjoying each other's company and talking about where they've been for the past few years. When the sun shined a little much, they decided to go back inside.

Jason looked at the two with a raised eyebrow. Kim smiled. 'Everything's okay,' she thought. 'Not exactly together, not exactly apart.' She hoped Jason got the message when he nodded.

"Is everything okay?" Tommy asked. "Have we found anything new?"

"We've found traces on one of the outer planets," answered Billy. "On or near Phaedos. But we're just having trouble extracting enough power. It seems to be an extremely slow process."

"Are we in Angel Grove, Zordon?" asked Kimberly suddenly.

"Yes," he answered. "I apologize for not mentioning that earlier. You may visit there if you like."

* * *

"So, she was the Crane?" asked Ethan to Billy as Kim walked by them.

"Affirmative," he answered. "And Tommy, Dr. O to you, was the Falcon. And I was the Wolf."

"Wait, Dr. O was the Falcon?"

"Yes, I believe I mentioned that at Reefside."

"I was probably not listening. That's interesting."

"How so?"

"I had to do a project for Dr. O once. I chose a falcon and – hey, was there anything going on between Dr. O and Kimberly?"

"A long time ago, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because Dr. O's reaction to my project was pretty weird. At first, he seemed a bit happy to see me pick the falcon, but during the presentation, he got more quiet."

"What was the project about?"

"Dr. O had us choose an animal. Look absolutely everything up on it and then liken it to someone I knew or myself. I compared it with Dr. O."

"Interesting choice. What did you say?"

"Well, I gave the history of the falcon and all that, but then I talked about falcons in mythology. He got this weird look on his face when I mentioned that the Crane and the Falcon were soul mates. And that when they unite, a great power is unleashed. Then he got even weirder when I said that Dr. O reminded me of the falcon."

"Tommy and Kimberly did have a bad break-up. I'm sure he was reminded of Kim during the presentation."

Ethan nodded. "But they're okay now, right?"

"It looks that way." Billy and Ethan glanced at Kim and Tommy.

"Maybe they worked things out."

"Hmm. Maybe."

* * *

"Rangers, gather around please," called Zordon.

"You found the source?" asked Jason.

"I'm afraid not. I fear this task is more daunting than we thought. This process may take a long time to be placed in effect. You may visit Angel Grove if you wish. I know that some of you have relatives here and they will no doubt be happy to see you. Alpha, the communicators."

Alpha took out the communicators and handed them to each of the rangers.

"Our old communicators!" exclaimed Kimberly.

"Oh no," said Alpha. "These are much more advanced than the old communicators, though they do retain the same characteristics."

Everyone clasped it too their wrists.

"So...in the event that we may have to spend the night," began Trent, "where are we staying?"

"Well, if you don't want to spend the night, here in the Command Center, you could stay over one of our houses," said Tommy. "My parents, Jason's and Zack's still live here, so I could stay at home and we could spread out from there. You guys should call your parents, though."

"We should, too," said Zack. "I know we're probably welcome, but at least give them a heads up or something, you know?"

Tommy nodded. "You'll call us, Zordon?"

"Certainly, Rangers."

Jason looked around. "Where to go? I'm hungry."

"It's still early. How about the Youth Center?" asked Billy.

"I haven't been there for so long!" exclaimed Kim.

"Then let's go," said Zack. He looked at Zordon with an eyebrow raised.

"Personal gain, Zack." Zordon answered Zack's unasked question. "But since you are here on Ranger business, for this one time only, okay then. Alpha, prepare for teleportation."

"Thanks." Zack grinned while the teens groaned.

* * *

If you didn't know already, all that 'mythology' stuff that I said about the falcon and the crane are completely fabricated or coincidental. I have no idea what's the deal, I just wrote what came to mind. 


	7. Memories

Sorry, this chapter may be a bit boring because it is a lot of reiteration if you've watched the MMPR episodes.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

"Ow!" The four teens groaned as they stumbled to the floor again.

Kimberly smiled. "Don't worry, next time we teleport, I'm sure you guys will get it," she said, helping Kira and Trent up.

"Come on," said Billy. "The entrance is over here."

* * *

"Wow, everything looks exactly the same!" squealed Kim.

"Call your parents," Tommy said to Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan. He pointed to a corner where the pay phones were at. They each rolled their eyes as they out their cell phones and proceeded to call their parents.

The older rangers made their way to one of their favorite tables, pushing two together to fit everyone. They looked around at the teenagers who filled the place.

"I still can't believe we were that young once," said Jason. "That used to be me and you." He looked at Tommy, pointing to two guys sparring on the mats.

"This place does bring back a lot of memories," said Zack. "I wonder..."

"What are you guys doing here?" A voice came out from behind them.

"Ernie!" Kim jumped up and hugged him. "It's been a long time."

"How are you guys?" asked Ernie. "It's nice seeing you all here together again. So, let's play catch up. What have you guys been up to?"

"Growing up, really," answered Jason. "Kim and I went to college down in Florida. I own and manage a few dojos in Florida and Georgia."

"And I'm a coach for the Pan-Global team now," said Kim.

"I saw you in the games after you left Angel Grove," said Ernie. "Congrats on gold again."

Kim smiled. "Thank you."

"And I've actually been working with the United Nations. Went to college overseas and got a job with the UN."

Ernie nodded. "And Billy. You seem to have disappeared off the face of the planet. Where've you been?"

"I'm actually working with the government, which probably explains my disappearance. My dad moved down to Baltimore and I went to college out there and found a job in DC." Billy gave a small smile, hoping his explanation would suffice.

Ernie looked at Tommy. "I went to college and got my PhD in paleontology. Now, I'm a science teacher at Reefside High."

"Reefside?" Tommy nodded. "Aren't there power rangers in Reefside?"

"Uh, I think so," he answered. "Don't know much about them, though."

"Oh. Right."

"Alright, Dr. O," said Kira as she walked up with the three others. "Finished calling our parents."

"And who are they?" asked Ernie.

"These are my students," answered Tommy. "Top four of the class, so I brought them along for a dig in the Angel Grove mountains."

"Oh. Okay," answered Ernie. "I'm Ernie. Your teacher and his friends used to come here all the time when they were teenagers." He shook their hands. "Well, it's been nice seeing you all again and meeting you guys. Stick around, I'll get you all some smoothies and food. It's on the house," he said as he left to prepare the smoothies and the food.

"What'd you guys tell them?" asked Tommy.

"Project," answered Ethan. "Getting in late, getting out early. You know, the usual."

"So, do you think we'll be sticking around long enough to spend the night?" asked Trent. "If so, cuz...I just wanna know...where are we gonna stay?"

"Oh, we should call our parents too," said Jason. Him, Zack, and Tommy stood up to use their phones to call.

Kira sighed and plopped down onto the table. Kim smiled. She felt a connection with this girl, being the only two females amongst a big group of guys. "How you feeling?" asked Kim.

"Sore. Bruised. A little hurt, little tired. But I'm good," she answered with her face in her arms on the table.

"How long have you guys been doing this?"

"Not very long. We got our powers at the beginning of the school year."

"Tommy told me that he met you guys in detention."

"Yeah. For a stupid reason too." Kira looked up and rolled her eyes. "Conner and Ethan probably deserved it, but who's heard of playing your guitar on schoolgrounds illegal?"

Kim smiled again. "You play guitar? Me too."

"Yeah, I do." She smiled. "I'm kinda glad that I got detention though. I never would've found the gem." Kim nodded. "At first, I didn't. Didn't want anything to do with the gems."

"Us too. When we got our morphers and power coins, we didn't believe Zordon and Alpha. Jason sort of did, but the rest of us actually walked out on them and into an attack of putties, our version of Tyrannodrones."

"Really?"

Kim nodded. "When we used our morphers for the first time against those putties, we were hooked."

"How was that? I mean, finding out you were chosen to be a Power Ranger. And being the first ones. Did you ever imagine it would get this far?"

Kim shook her head. "I never thought it would. And I certainly never would have thought that I'd be going back to the power after being gone for so long."

"How long has it been?"

"About eight and a half years."

"Do you miss it?"

"Everyday," she answered wistfully.

"How'd you guys become power rangers? We saw a video diary thing of Dr. O's that sort of explained a few things, but..." Kira quieted down as Ernie returned with the smoothies and some burgers and fries. Zack, Jason, and Tommy also came back and sat down.

"Thanks Ernie!" chorused around the table.

"No problem, guys! Enjoy!" Ernie walked back to the bar.

"So, what have you guys been talking about?" asked Tommy as he took a sip of his smoothie.

"We've been talking--" started Conner as Trent, Ethan, and Billy rolled their eyes.

"I was actually just about to tell Kira how we became power rangers," interrupted Kim.

"Wait, we wanna know too," Trent said as the boys turned thier attention to Kimberly.

"Well, it started out like any other normal day," began Kim. "We were hanging out here--right over there, actually--" She pointed to a particular spot in the place. "There was this big earthquake. Everyone ran out except for the four of us and Trini. We were then teleported to the Command Center."

"The five teenagers with attitude," said Ethan. Jason nodded.

"Five? Where's Dr. O?" asked Trent.

"I come in later, Trent," answered Tommy. Trent nodded.

"So Zordon and Alpha were telling us about the Power Rangers and all that good stuff," continued Zack. "We thought he was crazy. We thought we were crazy."

"Why?" asked Conner.

"Well, would you believe a giant head in a tube and a talking robot?"

"Exactly," said Kim. "We rejected it at first, got attacked by some putties, and used our morphers. We then agreed to protect the earth."

"And when do you come in?" Trent asked Tommy.

"I moved to Angel Grove in the middle of high school," he answered.

"He and I were competitors in a karate tournament," said Jason.

"Who won?" Conner eagerly asked. "Please tell me red won."

Tommy glared at Conner. "It was a draw, Conner."

"Bo-ring," he replied.

Jason laughed. "Shortly after the tournament, Rita Repulsa kidnapped Tommy and gave him the green coin. It turned him evil and he almost killed us."

"You saved me, Bro," said Tommy. "Jason destroyed the evil dagger that Rita gave me and I was no longer under her spell. So I joined up with the Rangers until my powers ran out."

"And then you became the white ranger?" asked Trent.

Tommy nodded. "After a while."

"The Command Center's power went down one day, so I went there to investigate," said Billy. "Upon further investigation, I found Alpha and Zordon in one of the lower chambers constructing what looked to be a new ranger."

"We all hated the idea at first," added Kim. "We thought Zordon was gonna pick someone new and Tommy was the only one that we wanted." She smiled at him. "And it turned out to be him. And we were really surprised."

"I think _we_ were just surprised," said Jason. "_You_ were _really_ surprised." Kim rolled her eyes. "She fainted when she saw him." He smirked again. Tommy smiled.

"That actually happens quite often," cut in Billy. "Kimberly has a natural affinity to fainting spells."

Kim shook her head as she blushed. "Whatever, guys. It hasn't happened in a while."

"Tommy hasn't been around in a while," Jason whispered underneath his breath, loud enough for only Kim to hear. She shook her head again.

"So what happened then?" asked Ethan.

"Then Jase and I, and Trini, were selected to go to a peace conference," answered Zack. "And we left behind our powers."

"So, who became the new rangers?" asked Kira.

"We did." A new voice entered the conversation.


	8. More memories and old friends

This is another sort of boring chapter, I think. A lot of PR history here.

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

"Aisha!" Kim jumped and ran to her friend. "How are you? I haven't seen you in so long! What's up? What are you doing here? When did you get back from Africa? How's Adam?"

"Whoa, girl, hang on a minute!" Aisha and Kim hugged. "I've missed you so much!" They broke apart. "Okay, um, where to start?" She laughed. "I'm good. Nothing much has been going on. I was actually on my way back to Africa from a conference in LA and I wanted to stop by Angel Grove since I haven't been here for so long. And I'm not actually _back_ back from Africa. And as for Adam, you could ask him yourself. He should be on his way in."

Tommy pulled up a chair while Aisha went around the table saying hi to everyone. She stopped at the teenagers. "So, I'm guessing you guys are the new ones? Otherwise, why would they be talking to you guys about our teenage life?" She smiled and extended her hand as she introduced herself.

"Second yellow," Kira whispered to herself. She gave a little nod to Aisha as she shook her hand.

"So, what are you guys doing back here?" Aisha looked around the table. "And together?" She looked at Kim with wide eyes while cocking her head towards Tommy discreetly. Kim gave her a smile and winked. She gave a motion with her hand that only Aisha could see.

"Uh...where to start?" began Tommy. He was interrupted by a loud yell from behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Adam yelled across the room. He ran to them and gave each of them a hug. He, too, stopped at the new rangers. Adam gave them a knowing smile and introduced himself. He also pulled up a chair and sat down next to Tommy.

"Hey Adam, guess what," whispered Zack as he leaned forward. Adam raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to listen to Zack. "Tommy, here, is the latest black."

Adam looked at Tommy, who shrugged. He was unsuccessfully trying to stop a smile from forming on his face. He tried to look angry, but was unable to. "Black, Tommy?"

Kim leaned forward in their conversation and said, "And he's their Zordon." This time Adam didn't even try to stop the smile.

Conner leaned forward and said, "So can we start calling you Dr. Z from now on?" Tommy rolled his eyes and shook his head as he smiled. He could tell that the teenagers knew how important Zordon was and he felt pleased that they thought of him to be on the same level, though he didn't feel that way. The others smiled.

Kira laughed. "We should." She looked at the other two. "I think I will."

"Me too," added Ethan. Trent grinned.

"So, Mr. Black Ranger Zordon, what's up?" asked Adam. He glanced from Tommy to Kim.

Kim rolled her eyes and smiled. "We're good. We're all friends here."

Adam smiled. He looked at Tommy again. "So, I interrupted you earlier?"

"Yeah. So, you guys know that I've put together a new team." He gestured towards the teens. "Well, we needed some help so...wait. Should I be prepared that Rocky's gonna come out here or anything? Because, I'd like to tell the story only once more."

"Yeah, you should." Rocky smiled from behind Billy. "Hey guys, long time!" Like Aisha and Adam before him, he went around the table, said hi and hugged everyone, and stopped at the new teenagers, introducing himself. And, he too, glanced at Tommy and Kim, who both rolled their eyes while Aisha leaned over to tell him they were on good terms.

Kira looked at Tommy and Kim. She wondered what was going on between them. She looked at Ethan, who was the only one among the four to not look confused.

"They used to date," he whispered. "Bad break up too. But, I guess they're obviously friends now." Trent, Conner, and Kira nodded.

"So, what are you doing in town, Rocky?" asked Billy.

"I've been visiting my parents from New York. I'm supposed to be leaving today, but I'm on a standby ticket. So I wanted a smoothie and some fries. I'm a little hungry." He helped himself to some food still sitting on the table.

Everyone laughed. "Some things never change, do they?" said Kim. Rocky shrugged. "It's nice being back here again. All of us." Everyone nodded.

"So, what's going on, guys?" asked Aisha. "You sort of look like you're on a mission."

Jason nodded. "Sort of."

"Alright, so you guys know about the newest ranger team," continued Tommy. He again gestured towards the four teenagers. "And I'm the black ranger, Rock."

Rocky swallowed. He laughed. "Your black?" He said between breaths. Everyone else laughed at his reaction.

"How many colors have you had?" asked Trent.

"Well, he started out as green," began Kim. "Turned white."

"Red when we got the Zeo powers," continued Rocky.

"And now he's black," finished Zack.

"Oh...no wonder." Trent laughed too. "Continue."

"Now that everyone's gotten the whole 'I've had four colors' thing out of their system, let me continue," said Tommy. "So first of all, do you guys have to be back so soon? Can't you guys stick around for a bit? I mean, around Angel Grove. Or stick around us for a bit. Wherever we may go."

"Probably," answered Aisha. "It's not too bad if I don't get back right away."

"Same with me," said Rocky.

"Me too," said Adam.

Tommy nodded. "Good, cuz guys, we need all the help we could get. So where was I? Oh...newest ranger team. Them. Mesagog's the bad. He's pretty much nearly destroyed us all."

"And we believe that he's teamed up with the bads of the past," continued Jason. Tommy nodded.

"So I asked Jase for some help. And he came with them."

"And since the past bads are back, that means Zordon and Alpha are back!" said Kim.

"Really?" the three asked simulataneously. Kim nodded with a big smile.

"He's supposed to be calling us whenever he and Alpha extract enough power to teleport us to wherever some new power source is."

"You guys want to help?" asked Tommy.

"Of course," answered Aisha. Adam and Rocky nodded.

The rangers and former rangers sat there for a bit, talking amongst themselves, and catching up on old times.

"So, wait. You guys didn't finish from earlier," said Ethan. "You, you, and Trini left. You three came in. What happened then?"

The former rangers and Tommy looked at each other.

"We fought bad guys," answered Rocky. Everyone laughed. "You know the usual in a ranger's life. I got a bit addicted to that Pachinco machine over there." He pointed to the games area.

"A bit addicted?" asked Kim. "I seem to remember you got a little bit more than_ a lot _addicted."

"I concur," added Billy.

"Whatever. It was the spell, not me."

"Yeah, right," said Aisha. She laughed and looked back to the teenagers. "Zedd turned us into kids."

"He tried to make me his queen of darkness," added Kim. "Ughh. And he put me, Tommy, and Rocky into my favorite childhood book."

"Kim also fell into a time portal and he tried to make her stay there. In like, 1880, or something like that," continued Adam.

"He seemed to have a strange fascination with her," said Billy. "He also captured you in that weird dimension, didn't he?"

"Ew. Don't remind me," said Kim. "He was one disgusting...thing. But he was married to Rita, though."

"He's evil," said Tommy. "I don't think that would stop him from having his strange little fascination with you." She gave him a disgusted look. He shrugged. "I don't blame him." She made her disgusted look even more grotesque. He smiled and shrugged again.

"So, then you left, right?" asked Kira.

Kim nodded. "And I gave Katherine my power coin." She looked around. "Kat?" The others looked at her in confusion. "What? Everytime we mention somebody new, that person shows up." They looked at each other and nodded.

"I highly doubt that Kat'll show up, Kim," said Aisha. "Tanya just told me that she's busy with ballet in London, still. I talked to her yesterday."

"So I gave Kat my power coin," said Kim.

"More bads and we got turned to kids again," said Rocky.

"We also lost our powers," said Billy. "We had to undergo a series of separate quests. In the end, we found the Zeo crystal."

"And we got Zeo powers," said Tommy. "And some new enemies. The Machine Empire."

"Yeah, I remember that in the video," said Kira. "We wanna know the stuff outside the video."

"I found my brother. That outside the video enough for you?" At this, Kim looked at Tommy.

"Yeah, that's good."

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"I was having these weird dreams," he said mostly to her. "There was this Native American exhibit and I gave Sam Trueheart a ride home. When I was there, I saw this guy who looked almost exactly like me. I went on this sort of quest and found him to be my brother. You know that arrowhead that I always wore?" Kim nodded. "He had the other half."

"Wow, that's pretty cool," she said.

"And there was a new ranger wasn't there?" asked Ethan.

Aisha nodded. "Tanya. She took over after me." Everyone looked around. Aisha laughed. "Tanya's in London with Kat. I think she's recording over there."

"And Tommy turned evil again," added Rocky. "But no long term effects. We turned him back."

"I believe I moved to Aquitar around this time," said Billy.

"And I came back as gold," said Jason. "Not for long, though. Only long enough for Trey--the actual owner of the gold ranger powers--to regenerate energy."

"Then?" asked Trent.

"You guys ask a lot of questions. It's a good thing that we have almost all the time in the world, waiting here. And that the bads haven't made a sound since that last attack in Reefside."

"Hey, I didn't watch the video. All I knew about the rangers was that Dr. O--I mean, Dr. Z (everyone laughed)--was evil before turning good and becoming a ranger."

"Fine." Jason turned to the other three. "Then you three ask a lot of questions."

"Can you blame us?" asked Conner. Jason smiled and shook his head.

"So, where were we? End of the Machine Empire." Jason looked at the others.

"Turbo powers," said Rocky.

"New ranger, right?" asked Ethan.

Rocky nodded. "I got hurt practicing for a karate tournament and Justin Stewart (Rocky paused while everyone looked around) hid in my hospital room while the others teleported away. I sent him in my place with the new turbo powers. I think he's in the middle of midterms or something."

"And with turbo brought Divatox," said Adam. "She wanted to marry this nasty thing called Maligore."

"Shortly before that, she captured me and Jason while we were snorkeling," said Kim. "We came back for the tournament. And turned us evil. The usual. Tried to kill them."

"Dimetria became our new mentor," said Tommy. "Then we-me, Adam, Tanya, and Kat-passed our powers on to TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie. They later went into space and teamed up with Andros, a ranger from K0-35." Everyone looked around again. "And that's really all we know. That's what we've been a part of. Everything else after that, you guys saw in the video. And that was all that I knew." Trent waved his hand. "Oh, sorry. Those five told Angel Grove who they were when Astronema was taking over. The rest of the city also said they were power rangers. That's when Andros destroyed Zordon's energy tube to kill all the bads, who all probably came back. I know that there were some rangers after them who protected the galaxy and Andros' sister, Karone, became the pink ranger for that team. Then I believe some demons were released and the lightspeed rangers were hand chosen. Then the time force rangers came back from the future to save the past because they followed a fugutive from the future to the past. And then there were the wild force rangers and ninja storm. Then you guys."

"Thanks," said Trent.

"No problem."

"So what's this about that mission on the moon?" asked Conner.

"Andros called me and told me that the old generals of the Machine Empire were digging up Serpentera, Zedd's evil Zord," answered Tommy. "I called up the past reds and they all accepted. Went on the moon to fight them and won."

"Wow." Ethan looked incredulous. "I love being a power ranger." He looked at Billy. "Can we do a blue mission?" Everyone laughed.

"So, are you guys Ninjetti, also?" asked Kira.

Adam, Aisha, and Rocky nodded.

"I'm the Ape," said Rocky.

"Bear." Aisha held up her hand.

"And I'm a Frog," said Adam.

A familiar tone rang through the air. The teenagers looked confused. "Who's ring tone is that?" asked Conner.

Tommy pointed to the communicator. He motioned to the door. Everyone filed outside and stood in a giant circle, huddled around Tommy. "Come in, Zordon."

"Good news, rangers. We have found the source of the power. Return to the Command Center immediately."

"Right away." He looked at Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, then at Billy. "If they each hold on to us, would they teleport?"

Billy nodded. "They should be able to. Especially since they used teleporters in the past."

They nodded. Aisha stood next to Kim, Adam next to Zack, and Rocky next to Jason. They all grabbed onto their arms.

"I guess we're not visiting family today," said Jason.

Tommy nodded. They each disappeared in a beam of light.

* * *

I couldn't sleep tonight and just decided to hurry up and get these out there. Hope you like! 


	9. Ninjetti Powers

**Chapter Nine**

"Well that wasn't so bad," said Kira. "At least we landed on our feet this time."

"Speak for yourself," said Ethan. He pushed Conner off of him. "Third time, man."

"Rocky! Aisha! Adam! How very nice and surprising to see you," said Zordon as he saw them.

"We want to help, Zordon," said Adam.

"Of course. You are all welcome to."

Alpha handed them extra communicators.

"So you found the source of the power?" asked Billy.

"Yes, it is located on the planet of Phaedos," answered Alpha.

"Phaedos?" asked Aisha.

"Yes, we believe that it originates there, but there may be a trail around the galaxy to release its entire contents. Or we may be incorrect and the entire power source may be on Phaedos."

"So we're sure it's on Phaedos?" asked Kim.

"Yes, Kimberly," answered Zordon.

"Do we leave anytime soon?" asked Zack.

"A few more seconds should do it," said Alpha.

An alarm sounded.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi," said Alpha. "It seems that there are..."

"Tyrannodrones," said Tommy, looking in the viewing globe. "That's Reefside? It's almost unrecognizable."

"They're destroying the city," said Conner.

"We must hurry, rangers," said Alpha. A beeping noise echoed. "The power extraction is complete. Prepare for teleportation."

"Good luck rangers and may the power protect you," said Zordon.

They nodded and disappeared into beams of light.

* * *

The rangers and former rangers landed amongst a heap of bones and in the midst of enormous rocks.

"Ew, gross," said Kira as she looked around.

"Think we could find Dulcea?" asked Kim.

"We don't even know if she's still here," said Tommy. "Where do you think we should start?"

"Maybe we should head to the top of the rock," answered Billy. "Maybe we'll be pointed in the right direction."

Tommy nodded. He looked at Jason.

"Hey, you guys lead us. You've all been here before and we haven't," said Jason.

Tommy nodded again and looked around. "This way, guys." Tommy led the way, followed closely by Kim, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Zack, and Jason.

"Aw, not again." Billy pulled himself up from stepping in the puddle. "I'm fine, guys, thanks." He stopped the others from helping before they reached him.

They stopped for a minute, listening to the different sounds coming from the forest. "And once again, welcome to the beautiful downtown of Phaedos," said Aisha.

"Still incredible," said Rocky. Everyone nodded. They continued to walk.

* * *

"I don't think I ever walked so much in my life," said Ethan, walking a bit slower.

"Relax, it hasn't been that long," said Trent behind Kira.

"You're just used to sitting down all the time with that computer of yours," said Kira as she laughed.

"Yeah, keep up!" called Conner over his shoulder, seeing the bit of space between him and Ethan grow.

"Whoa, look at that, Jase," said Zack. He slowed down a bit, pointing to an area over the forest.

"Wow, pretty nice," Jason answered.

"We're almost there, guys," called Tommy. The others in the back barely heard him. "I think I see the platform."

* * *

As the group of past and present rangers continued their trek to the top of the rock, the rangers in the back began to lag further and further behind, taking in their whereabouts, filing away every sound and sight in the memory.

"Look how pretty that looks." Kira pointed down to the ocean.

"Yeah," Trent nodded.

"I kinda wish we came on the first trip here," said Jason.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, this place is pretty cool."

A cloaked figure appeared behind Jason. It quietly followed.

* * *

Tommy reached the top of the platform. Kim, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy followed him.

"It looks exactly as if we were here how long ago," said Kim.

"What do we do up here?" asked Conner as he reached the top.

"We wait for a bit, while we figure out what to do," answered Tommy. He looked at Conner. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know, they must have gotten separated," answered Conner. "They began to walk a bit slower than everybody else."

"They should be fine," said Rocky. "It's not like we were that far in front of them and it's a straight shot up here."

Tommy nodded.

* * *

"Strangers."

Jason, Zack, Trent, Kira, and Ethan turned. "Oh no," groaned Kira. She looked for the others. "And they left us. I can't believe they left us."

"They probably thought we were right behind them," whispered Trent.

"You're trespassing. State your business."

Jason held up his hands. "We're here with our friends. We're looking for a great power. We need it."

The figure pulled off its cloak. "You have no use for this power," said Dulcea. "I was entrusted to protect it. And I intend to do so."

She made an aggressive move towards Jason.

"No, you don't understand. We don't want it for personal gain. Earth, earth is in danger," he said.

"Look around," said Dulcea. "Different sorts of power have been entrusted to this planet. And the ground is and will continue to be littered by the bones of those who try to take it for themselves." She knocked Jason to his feet.

"Uh, TOMMY!" he yelled. The others simultaneously called out his name also.

* * *

Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Conner looked at each other.

"Did you guys just hear..." started Tommy.

Kim nodded. "Yeah."

"It sounds like they need our help," said Adam. He ran to the end of the platform and saw them. "I think Dulcea's found them!"

All of them ran off the platform to help their friends.

* * *

"Dulcea, they're friends of ours," panted Tommy as he ran forward.

Dulcea looked at the new arrivals. She smiled as she recognized them. "Tommy, the Falcon. Agile Kimberly, the Crane. Rocky, the mighty Ape. Adam, the Frog prince. Aisha, the bold Bear. And Billy, the cunning Wolf." She glanced at Conner. "Come, let us make our way up there. We will make proper introductions there."

This time, Dulcea led the way with the others following close behind. Zack and Trent helped Jason up and they hurried to catch up with the rest.

"You know, I don't so much wish that I were here before," said Jason. Zack grinned.

* * *

Dulcea stood before the rangers as they made their way onto the platform. Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy walked over to Dulcea and stood behind her. She waited to say anything until the others have all reached the top of the platform. She looked at each of them waiting.

"I'm Jason."

"Zack."

"Trent."

"Kira."

"Ethan."

"Conner."

"Friends of Zordon?" asked Dulcea. They each nodded. She turned around to the other rangers. "What is your purpose? They mentioned something about a power."

Tommy nodded. "We have come once again because of another great power that resides here. The evil beings of earth, past and present, have joined together to form an alliance to take over."

"But how can that be?"

"We don't know. All we do know is that Zordon has returned and with him, the other beings of evil may have returned. We need help. We need the power to protect the earth."

"You should find that power. You were worthy before. I'm sure you are still worthy. I am merely the protector. The guardian of the power. I know not where it resides, only that it was entrusted to this planet. Entrusted to me to protect. You must find it." She turned to the former rangers standing next to him. She walked and stopped in front of Kim. "The Crane maintains its agility through the perfect harmony of mind, body, and spirit." In a flash of pink, Kim transformed into her ninja suit. Dulcea smiled and stood in front of Rocky. "The Ape is strong, yet flexible and free." In a flash of red, Rocky transformed into his ninja suit. Dulcea smiled again and faced Billy. "The Wolf can hear and see what we cannot." In a flash of blue, Billy's ninja suit appeared. Dulcea stopped in front of Adam. "The Frog is still and silent, but can strike an enemy in the blink of an eye." In a flash of black, Adam's ninja suit appeared. Dulcea moved to Aisha. "Nothing can uproot a sturdy Bear." In a flash of yellow, Aisha's ninja suit appeared. Dulcea walked and stopped in front of Tommy. "The Falcon becomes one with air." In a flash of white, Tommy transformed into his ninja suit. Dulcea looked upon the rangers in their ninja suits and smiled. "Still worthy, I see."

She turned around to face the other rangers who stood in awe of the ones in the ninja suits before them. "It is time for you all to learn this great power. The power of the Ninjetti."

Tommy moved forward. "To those who possess the Power, all things are possible."

Aisha moved forward. "This stone was built to store the Power and keep it from the enemies."

Adam moved forward. "Beings from all over the universe have tried to obtain this Power. All--except for the six of us--have perished."

Billy moved forward. "The only way to obtain the Power is to achieve the highest state of being."

Rocky moved forward. "To do so, you must learn the art of the Ninjetti."

Kim moved forward. "It is the perfect union and harmony of the mind, body, and spirit."

Dulcea smiled again. She stood before Jason, Zack, Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Conner. "Are you ready to become Ninjetti? To behold the ancient power?" The six of them nodded. A flash of light passed before them.

Ninjor appeared. "They have passed the test?" Dulcea nodded and stood next to him. "You will now behold the power of the Ninjetti. Stand in a circle and join your hands." The six of them gathered around the stone in the center of the platform. They raised their hands and clapped them to one another.

"Close your eyes," said Dulcea. "And look deep within yourselves." She picked up some ash and blew it. The remnants of the ash circled around the four rangers and the two former ones.

The six in the ninja suits gazed in amazement as they watched the formation of the animal spirits circle among their protectors.

"You have unleashed your animal spirit," said Ninjor. "These will be with you forever. They will guide you through your dark times and will be your protector in times of harm." He looked at Dulcea, who nodded.

She moved in front of Conner. "Conner, you are the speedy Cheetah. Swift and faster than all other animals known." Conner looked down at his light brown ninja suit. Dulcea turned in front of Ethan. "Ethan, you are the strong Gorilla. Thick-skinned and strong-willed."

Ethan looked down at his ninja suit with a smile. From what he could tell, it was just a lighter shade of blue. "Cyan," he said. "I like it."

Dulcea moved in front of Kira. "Sweet Kira, you are the Eagle. Powerful and loud to scare away your enemies." She smiled as she looked down at her purple ninja suit. Dulcea moved in front of Trent. "Trent, you are the reverent Stag. Loyal and true to your allies." He looked down at his silver ninja suit. Dulcea moved in front of Zack. "Zack, you are the courageous Tiger. Graceful and light on your feet." He looked at his orange ninja suit striped with black. He grinned. Dulcea moved in front of Jason. "And Jason, you are the fearless Lion. Lord of the jungle." Jason grinned as he looked down at his gold ninja suit.

"With new powers, you have received new Zords," said Ninjor. He looked toward the sky. The new Ninjetti followed his gaze. There they saw an array of animals. Ninjor bowed his head. "Use these powers, wisely." In another flash of light, he disappeared.

Dulcea smiled at the new Ninjetti.

"Alright, man, congratulations," Tommy said to Jason. "Back to gold, now."

"Hey, at least I already had this color," answered Jason. "Nothing new. Not like orange ranger Zack over there."

"This is just my second color," said Zack. He looked down. "And I think it's pretty hot."

Tommy looked at his students.

"Amazing," said Kira as she explored the ninja suit.

Dulcea turned to the face of the mountain. "Rangers, your journey has just begun. You must find that power to protect your world." The rangers walked up next to her; Jason, Zack, Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Conner on one side and Tommy, Kim, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Rocky on the other. They gazed at the vast greenlands before them. "You must go. I feel that the earth is in grave danger."

Kira began to walk down the mountain when she stopped and looked back, "Wait, you're not coming with us?"

Dulcea smiled. "If I step off this rock, I will begin to age rapidly. I will not survive out there."

"Oh."

"Be safe, rangers." With that, she disappeared.

Tommy looked at the greenlands before them again. "Well, let's go, guys."

* * *

Most of the lines that Dulcea speaks about the original Ninjetti are straight from the movie, as are the lines that the original Ninjetti say when they're explaining it to the others. I completely forgot how I wanted to fit Ninjor in the story, even though I had it in my mind the entire time. I hope this was okay. 


	10. Only the Beginning

**Chapter Ten**

"Anything look familiar, guys?" asked Jason.

"The trees do," answered Kim. Jason looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"We should probably avoid that path over there," said Billy, pointing. "If my memory is correct, that is where we got stuck fighting the life-sized skeletons of the dinosaurs."

"Yeah, we don't want to get caught up in that again," said Aisha.

"I don't know, guys," started Rocky. "Tommy might want to go and check it out. You know, get some first-hand experience done again. Dinosaur fossils coming to life. And I'm Tommy Oliver. Power ranger paleontologist. Green, white, red, _and _black."

Everyone laughed while Tommy pretended not to hear.

"Do you think the power is here?" Tommy asked Jason. "Or do you think we'll be going on some wild goose chase like what Zordon and Alpha said?"

Jason shrugged. "The only way we find out is if we find the power."

"We should probably head to where we found the other power," said Adam. "Dulcea said that different sorts of power are protected on this planet and maybe there'll all protected in that same place and we just unlocked our own power, then?"

"It's worth a shot," said Tommy.

* * *

"We must find that power source!" yelled Mesagog at Elsa and Zeltrax. He looked at Lord Zedd who was surveying the different equipment held in the room. "Do you have any suggestions? You weren't brought back to look at the pretty lights!"

Zedd glanced at Mesagog. "And I suppose you think you are the leader here?"

"I brought you back. You listen to me. As all of you do. The Power Rangers must be destroyed."

"I know the Power Rangers. They never change. New rangers may come, but they are still the same. High-minded teenagers that are annoying and think they know everything."

"Well, that shows how much you know. These rangers have an old ranger amongst them. Dr. Tommy Oliver, I believe you know him?"

"Tommy's a doctor?" asked Rita.

"Tommy's a ranger?" asked Zedd.

"Black ranger," said Zeltrax.

"I can't believe he's a doctor!" exclaimed Rita. "He was always suited to be evil. And now he's a doctor." She smiled proudly.

"It's like our rangers are all grown up," added Goldar.

"Shut up, you two!" said Zedd angrily. "I can't believe he's still a ranger. Surely he has gotten too old."

"Apparently not," said Elsa.

"Enough!" cried Mesagog. "We need to get the rangers out of commision. And destroy them forever. So that the world can relive thier prehistoric days without any interference from those rangers."

"The power will be on Phaedos," said Zedd. "It's always on Phaedos."

"How can you be sure?"

"_It's always on Phaedos_." Zedd emphasized each word.

"Ooh, Ed, can I go?" asked Rito.

"No, I wanna go!" cried Scorpina.

"No, let me," said Goldar.

Zedd groaned. He turned to Rito and said, "It's Zedd, and no."

"Aw, come on!"

"I should've left you and Goldar to those bumbling idiots. Why I gave you back your memories, I have no idea."

"Ah, and I appreciate it, bro-in-law, but I wanna go. I did good last time, remember? I destroyed the rangers' powers."

"_I _did good last time," said Scorpina.

"Oh, just let him go, Zeddy. Putties and Tengu warriors can go with him," said Rita.

"Oh, alright. Only if Goldar goes with him."

"And Scorpina."

"Wait. The're not going. You're not in charge here. Zeltrax and Elsa will go with tyrannodrones."

"No, they're going." Zedd pointed to Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito.

"No, my piranhatrons can get the job done," added Divatox.

"NO!" Zedd and Mesagog yelled in unison.

"Well, geez, I was just trying to help. Because I could get the power source and destroy the rangers."

"No, I want to go!" said Prince Sprocket. Mondo and Machina nodded vigorously.

"No," said Zedd. "The putties and the Tengu warriors will go. They will fight anybody who gets in the way. Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito will retrieve the source and return it here."

"No, because Zeltrax and Elsa will retrieve the source."

Zedd and Mesagog faced off in front of each other. Zedd waved his wand and Scorpina, Rito, Goldar, putties, and Tengu warriors disappeared. "I know where to send them."

Mesagog groaned. "Zeltrax, send tyrannodrones to wreak havoc in Reefside. Give the rangers something to do while the source is being retrieved. They are no match for the newest breed of tyrannodrones."

* * *

"...destroying the city," said Cassidy Cornell. "Have the rangers abandoned the city once more? There has yet to be a sign of any of them."

Hayley sighed and turned the television off. "Where are you guys?" she said aloud to the empty room.

* * *

"Is this it?" asked Conner, looking up at a giant stone wall.

Zack looked at the rest of the rangers before following everyone's gaze up to the stone wall. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, I think this is it," said Adam. Rocky, Kim, Billy, and Aisha nodded in agreement.

Jason and Zack started to walk towards the giant stone.

"Be careful, guys. We don't want to a repeat of what happened last time," said Kim.

"And exactly what happened last time?" asked Kira uncertainly.

"You see those four stone things in the corner?" asked Aisha. Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Zack, and Jason nodded. "They came to life and fought us."

Jason nodded. "On your toes, guys."

Everyone walked closer to the stone, keeping thier guard up.

"Maybe you guys should be in front, you know what to expect," said Zack. The others nodded and shifted forward while the new Ninjetti held back. Jason and Zack stayed directly behind them while the teenagers dropped back.

Ethan heard a noise from behind him and turned around. He stood wide-eyed at the putties hovering around him. "Uhh, guys.." He began to tap Conner, who was pushing his hand away. "Guys!" He turned and saw the Tengu warriors appear. "Guys, I think we're in a bit of some trouble."

Conner, Kira, and Trent turned around. "Oh, ew," said Kira. The teens got into a fighting stance.

"Dr. Z?" Conner yelled. "Are these friends of yours?"

"What is that boy talking about?" asked Tommy before turning around. Kim and Aisha shrugged and giggled a bit. They all turned around.

"Whoa!" said Zack.

"Guess we know for sure that Zedd's back," said Jason.

"And Rita," said Aisha.

The twelve rangers got in position and began to fight the putties and the warriors.

"So, what are these things?" asked Trent.

Trent and Tommy kicked a putty together. "That was a putty," Tommy said. They both turned around and punched a Tengu warrior. "And that was a Tengu warrior."

"I was hoping to see you again," a voice said from behind the rangers. "And, I'm glad to see you all together. Makes destroying you easier."

The rangers turned around and stood together while the putties and Tengu warriors gathered around the latest arrivals.

"Whoa. And they are?" asked Ethan.

"Goldar!" exclaimed Jason.

"And Rito," said Kim.

"And Scorpina," said Billy.

"It's nice seeing you again, rangers," said Rito. "This time I bet you guys won't even get your powers back. Now, where is this power source? Hand it over, will you? I need to go run it over to Ed."

"I'm surprised to see you all here," said Goldar. "But I suppose I shouldn't be with you, should I, black ranger?"

Adam looked at Goldar. "What do you want with me?"

"Not you, you idiot." Goldar glanced at Adam and then looked at Tommy. "And he's a doctor. With a new color. Trying to own all the ranger colors for yourself, Tommy?"

"Gosh, even the bad guys make fun of Dr. Z," whispered Ethan. The other teens laughed quietly.

"You're going down, Goldar," said Tommy. "You too, Rito. Scorpina."

"No, I believe you guys will be going down," said Goldar. He looked around. "New friends, Tommy?" The teenagers looked at Goldar with determination in their eyes.

Tommy nodded and smirked. "Yeah. And a bunch of old ones too."

Both sides ran at each other, starting to fight. The putties surrounded the teenagers. Conner fought and kicked one square in the chest. It shriveled and disappeared.

"Aim for the 'Z' guys," he yelled. The three others nodded and continued to fight.

Kim, Aisha, Adam, Zack, Billy, and Rocky began to fight the Tengu warriors.

"These things just don't quit, do they?" yelled Aisha.

Goldar circled around Jason. "A bit out of your color, isn't it red ranger?"

"Wrong," answered Jason. He jumped and kicked Goldar in the chest.

Scorpina and Tommy faced each other. "I think I liked you better when you were evil," she said.

"You _would _say that." They began to fight each other.

Rito, along with some Tengu warriors and putties began to approach the stone wall. "I think this is where Ed said it was." He stopped in front of one of the stone warriors. "Now we just have to figure out how to open it." He looked at the rangers fighting Goldar, Scorpina, the other putties and Tengu warriors. "Well, since they're busy, I guess I just have to find a way to get to the power source myself." He knocked on the stone warrior. He turned around. "Do we bum rush into it?" He turned around to face the stone wall again, coming face to face with a stone warrior. "Oh no." He looked back at the Tengu warriors. "Take care of this." The Tengu warriors rushed forward as the three other stone warriors came to life and began fighting the putties and the Tengu warriors. Rito slipped into a hidden brush next to the stone wall and quietly watched the fighting. "I guess I could wait here until they're all finished and done."

A stone warrior came between Kimberly and a Tengu warrior. "Oh no," she said. Kim looked around. "They woke the stone warriors, you guys!" She began to fight both warriors.

The fighting continued between everyone. Rito looked out from where he was. "Are you guys finished yet?"

A Tengu warrior defeated the last stone warrior. The ground suddenly began to shake and both sides separated. The rangers on one side, with the evil ones on the other. The stone split open in the middle and a bright light began to emit from it. Everyone looked up and saw different animals flying out from within the stone. A cheetah, a gorilla, an eagle, a stag, a tiger, and a lion. The animal spirits circled around six of the rangers. Kim smiled, "Embrace it, guys." Another light emitted from the within the stone. A smaller stone appeared to be moving toward them from within the wall.

"There it is," yelled Goldar. He, Scorpina, and Rito, who ran from his hiding place, ran towards the stone. They were all immediately thrown back as if an invisible wall surrounded the stone.

"HEY!" yelled Rito. He got up and ran to stone again. He was thrown back.

"Get back!" yelled Scorpina. "It's mine!"

"NO!"

"It's mine!" She ran to the stone and also got thrown back.

"Le me show you how it's done!" Goldar moved forward and also got thrown back. The three of them groaned, rubbing their heads, from where they were on the floor.

"Let's go, guys," said Tommy. He began to walk towards the stone, with the others following. Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito watched them from their places, while the putties and Tengu warriors hovered in the back. The rangers walked closer to the stone than the other three did and they began to space themselves out into a circle surrounding the stone. The twelve rangers lifted their hands and within seconds, another beam of light emitted from the actual stone. "You guys, okay?" asked Tommy once the beam disappeared.

"Yeah, I feel..." started Kim.

"Amazing," said Rocky. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

The rangers turned to face Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito. "This isn't the last you've seen of us, Rangers," said Goldar. With a wave of his sword, Goldar and the others disappeared.

"So, where do we go from here?" asked Adam.

"Hey, look guys," said Billy. He pointed to a papyrus scroll sitting in the center of the stone. He picked it up and carefully unraveled it. His eyes shifted over it before saying anything.

"So, what is it?" asked Ethan.

"I think it's a trail to the great power," he answered. "Seems Zordon and Alpha were correct. This is only the beginning."

"What was that?" asked Conner.

"I believe it would be a precursor to the ultimate power. Look." Billy smoothed out the scroll on the stone and held it open for everyone to read.

"_This is only the beginning.  
Only eighteen of the most worthy may continue.  
An alliance of great evil has been unleashed, to be matched only by an alliance of the great power of good.  
The ultimate power. The power to defeat evil, past and present.  
Continue on.  
Do not lose hope.  
Words that must be heeded.  
The planet of red, silver, and pink is your next destination.  
There, you will find what you are seeking."_

"Huh," said Aisha. "One thing, though. There's only twelve of us. Not eighteen."

"But, look," said Adam. "The planet of red, silver, and pink. What does that mean?"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"I got it," said Tommy after a while. "It's right before our eyes." Everyone looked at him, confused. "The planet of red, silver, and pink. KO-35. Andros, Zhane, and Karone. Red and silver space rangers. Pink galaxy ranger. They're from KO-35."

"So the eighteen must refer to the space rangers?" asked Billy. "There are six of them."

Tommy nodded. "I think so."

"What about Andros' sister?"

Tommy shrugged.

"So, how do we get there?" asked Jason.

Billy shrugged. "Back to square one."

* * *

"YOU FAILED!" Zedd yelled at Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito.

"It wasn't our fault!" Scorpina yelled back. "The Power Rangers were there."

Zedd yelled in frustration. "They beat me to the power source. And now they know of our existence."

"If Elsa and Zeltrax had gone, we would have the power source," said Mesagog.

"And they already know of our existence," said Elsa.

"Shut up, you two!"

"And now we have to worry that those five rangers know about the great power and of the past evil beings."

"Not just five," said Goldar. "The past rangers have returned as well."

"Yeah," said Rito. "Don't they know that they're getting a little old for this job?"

"Who?" asked Rita.

"Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Zack, Jason, and that cute pink one, Kimberly," answered Goldar.

"Shut up, Goldar!" yelled Zedd.

"The latest rangers were there also," said Scorpina. "Tommy and the other teenagers."

"You saw Tommy?" asked Rita. "Is he a real doctor?"

Zedd groaned at Rita.

"We must find another way," said Mesagog.

"Begin the attack on Angel Grove," said Zedd. "We will work on Reefside and Angel Grove first. Then head to Mariner Bay and Stone Canyon."

Goldar bowed and disappeared with Scorpina and an array of putties and Tengu warriors.

"Have we devised the plan to take over?" asked Mondo.

"It must be reconstructed," said Mesagog. "With your failure," he looked at Zedd and Rita, "we must devise a new plan. At least with our combined powers we will still be indestructible. We must figure out a way to keep the rangers from returning to earth. We will start our attack on earth and then head to other parts of the galaxy."

"My masters," began Ecliptor, "if we brainwash Karone into being Astronema once more, she will be unstoppable."

"You mean, the evil princess who became a power ranger?" said Divatox. "Yeah, right!"

Dark Spector looked at Divatox and growled. "She will be unstoppable. With the right company, Astronema cannot be defeated."

"Where is she?" Mesagog drawled out.

"I believe she is on the planet Mironoi," said Ecliptor. "I can go there and retrieve her."

"No," said Darkonda. "I kidnapped her once before. And I could do it again."

"Fine," said Mesagog. "Hurry and do not fail as these imbeciles have already."

Darkonda nodded and disappeared.


	11. Karone, KO35, and the Alliance of Evil

**Chapter Eleven**

"Do you think our communicators would work?" asked Ethan.

"I don't know," answered Billy. "We would be able to teleport to and from the Command Center, but I'm not sure if it would work going from planet to planet."

"What about with our new powers?" asked Jason. "The Ninjetti ones and the one from this stone here."

"It's worth a shot. Especially since we have no other way of arriving at KO-35. Do you know where it's located, Tommy?"

"I believe it's in the Karova star system," he answered.

Billy looked up. He gazed at the different stars in the sky. "Over there is Aquitar, so I think it would be...over there." He pointed to a place in the sky. "We should probably gather under that star right there. Approximately twenty paces to the left of this stone."

The rangers moved to where Billy pointed and once more gathered in a circle. They again lifted their hands and closed their eyes. "Concentrate on KO-35, guys," said Billy. In a surge of light, the twelve rangers disappeared from the planet.

"Good luck, rangers," Dulcea said as she watched them disappear from the Ninjetti temple.

* * *

Darkonda landed in a forest on the planet of Mironoi. He looked around for a bit and began tip-toeing through the forest. He looked through the bushes and saw Karone sitting cross-legged by herself. She was practicing her telekinesis, waving around the fallen branches of the trees around her. 'This is just too easy,' Darkonda thought to himself. He circled around Karone, waiting for the right moment for when he could ensnare her again.

* * *

"My sister's birthday is in a few weeks," said Ashley. "So, when we go bring Cassie back, I'm gonna stay for a bit."

"Back to Angel Grove?" said Andros. "Okay. I'd like to see TJ and Carlos again, anyway."

"What's this?" asked Zhane, walking into the room where Andros and Ashley were in. "A trip to Angel Grove? Count me in."

"Well, first, I have to do a sweep of..." started Andros.

Zhane shook his head. "You need a vacation. Can't be a power ranger forever, can you?"

Andros was about to answer when he was interrupted by a bright beam of light coming from the window. The three of them shielded thier eyes as they walked towards the window.

"What was that?" asked Ashley.

Cassie came running in. "Did you guys see that light thing?" They nodded. "I think whatever it was landed right outside, in the middle of the forest. What do you think that was?"

"I don't know," answered Andros. "Let's go look."

* * *

"...still nowhere to be seen," said Cassidy Cornell. "It is advised to evacuate the city as these monsters are not giving up."

Hayley looked at the screen, worry written across her face.

"Similar attacks have been found in Angel Grove, where past power ranger teams have been seen, though they have not shown themselves now."

"Come on, rangers," she said.

* * *

TJ and Carlos drove into downtown Angel Grove from their trip to Stone Canyon. "Whoa, what happened here?" asked Carlos. Everything was unrecognizable and in a complete mess. They got out of the car and walked cautiously around.

"Right there!" TJ pointed to the top of a building where Goldar and Scorpina stood. "I think that's Goldar and Scorpina. Tommy told me about them."

"We have to get up there and fight them!" said Carlos.

TJ nodded. They both ran through the destruction around them, fighting off the putties and Tengu warriors, trying to reach Goldar and Scorpina.

* * *

"Master, there is a problem," said Elsa. "What is it?" Mesagog drawled. "There seems to be a block in our power growth." "WHAT?" Mesagog and Zedd looked over Elsa's shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Dark Spector.

"Zordon," growled Zedd. "He's returned as well."

"Zordon?" asked Elsa.

"Oh, this is giving me a headache," yelled Rita.

* * *

"So this is KO-35?" asked Aisha. "Very...green." Everyone looked around, but in every direction, all they saw were trees and grass.

"Be careful guys," said Tommy. "We don't want to be found by the wrong people. Especially if the KO-35 rebels and Andros, Ashley, and Zhane aren't here."

* * *

Karone felt a disturbance behind her and raised her senses. She pretended to continue practicing her telekinesis, while taking in her surroundings..

"Gotcha," yelled Darkonda as he reached to grab Karone from behind. A split second before he reached her, Karone rolled away. She jumped up and began fighting Darkonda. "So you've learned some new things since I've last seen you."

"Who are you?" yelled Karone. She continued to fight Darkonda.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt." Darkonda began to get the upper hand. "You'll make a fine evil princess once more."

"NOO!" This seemed to touch Karone very deeply and she regained superiority in the battle. She looked at Darkonda with recognition in her eyes. "It won't happen again!"

"Do you think your brother could stop me? He didn't last time!"

They continued fighting. Karone glanced helplessly around her, hoping that Andros would somehow get the message that she needs his help.

* * *

"There they are," whispered Andros as he pointed to a group of people wearing different suits of color. He lifted a finger to his mouth and motioned for them to follow. He, Ashley, Cassie, and Zhane slowly walked up to the new group of people.

"Tommy?" asked Andros when he finally recognized the group of people.

Tommy turned and looked at Andros. "Yeah. Hey, how are you, man?" They shook hands and hugged. He nodded to Zhane, Ashley, and Cassie. "You guys remember each other?" He motioned towards the other rangers. They all nodded and exhanged their hellos. Ashley and Cassie immediately sidled up to Kim and Aisha. Tommy gestured towards the Dino Rangers. "These are Trent, Conner, Ethan, and Kira. The latest rangers."

"Can't forget about yourself, Dr. Z," added Ethan. "He's our black ranger."

Zhane and Andros smirked.

"I guess you can be a power ranger forever," said Zhane. Everyone laughed at Tommy's expense--again.

"Dr. Z?" asked Andros.

"Don't ask," Tommy said. He turned to the teenagers. "These are Andros, Zhane, Cassie, and Ashley. They were the space rangers. You'll probably meet TJ and Carlos soon." He turned back to Andros. "We're in a bit of trouble on earth."

Andros raised an eyebrow. "I have to say that it was sort of obvious. What's up?"

"Can we go somewhere less...open?"

Andros nodded. "Come on."

* * *

Darkonda disappeared a second before Karone officially won their battle. He reappeared next to Ecliptor in Mesagog's lair. "A little help?" He disappeared again.

"Darkonda needs to be destroyed," growled Dark Spector. "He destroyed me once before and there is no doubt that he will destroy you all."

Mesagog groaned. "I have no use for those who would betray me. Destroy him."

"Ecliptor knows what to do." Ecliptor nodded and disappeared with a pack of quantrons.

Mesagog nodded. "Elsa, you go too." He looked around and yelled, "A waste in our power source. We worked extremely hard and gave up valuable energy and power into returning the pair of you. At least with Darkonda's re-destruction, he will create a power surge for us." He glanced at Dark Spector.

Dark Spector, sensing that Mesagog is about to turn on him, faced Mesagog. "Remember, without my original plans, you would not have been able to put your own plans in place. Besides, we must find Zordon. I will use his energy to fuel my own source of power. Then our combined power will be more powerful than anything in the universe."

Zedd nodded. "We will once more be the United Alliance of Evil. And we will rule the universe!"

"First, we must find Zordon. He is the key to my power." Dark Spector looked at Divatox. "Take your piranhatrons to the former site of of the Command Center. Since he has also returned, we will begin there."

Divatox nodded and disappeared.

Mesagog groaned again. He looked at Zedd. "Call your baboon and the insect back."

"Do you mean Goldar and Scorpina?" Zedd asked.

"Who else would I be talking about?"

Zedd groaned and waved his wand. Immediately, Goldar and Scorpina returned.

"Hey we were just getting to the good part," said Scorpina. "Why'd you have to go and ruin it for?"

Mesagog groaned again. When Zeltrax reappeared, they whispered in the corner. "Every evil being destroyed that day has returned. Astronema is the last one to return to our side."

"Where is she? And what about..."

"They have returned."

* * *

Karone jumped back, realizing Darkonda was gone. 'Where did he go?' she thought. She glanced around the forest that she was in. 'He'll be back.' Karone started to run in the direction of the altar of the Quasar Sabers. 'I wonder...'

* * *

Carlos and TJ reached the top of the building, right when Goldar and Scorpina disappeared.

"Wait!" yelled TJ. He and Carlos looked around at the city.

"They're all disappearing," said Carlos. He pointed to various spots around the city where putties and Tengu warriors were disappearing.

"What does that mean?"

Carlos shrugged. "I have no idea." He turned to go back down. "We should probably help those people out."

TJ nodded. "Yeah."

They both headed down from the building.

* * *

Darkonda reappeared. He looked around. "Oh, where did you go?" he asked aloud playfully. "I hope you know that I could always find you. It's just a thing with you and me. I know where you are and you come with me. Except that you didn't get that last part so easily last time, did you?" Darkonda looked around. He knew she was there somewhere.

Karone heard his voice and hid behind the rock. She could see the altar of the Quasar Sabers and wanted to get to it as fast as she could. She sneaked towards it, hoping Darkonda couldn't hear her.

Ecliptor appeared beside Darkonda with a pack of quantrons. He glanced around. "Where is she?" he asked.

"I don't know. She was here one minute and the next, she was gone."

"Find her!"

"I'm looking, I'm looking."

Karone heard their voices as she reached the altar. 'Oh, I hope this works,' she thought. She grabbed the handle of the pink Quasar Saber and released it from the stone. She let out a sigh of relief and sneaked back to where she had left Darkonda.

* * *

"Looks exactly the same," said Divatox as she looked around. "Zordon, Zordon, Zordon. Will you ever learn?" She glanced back at her piranhatrons. "Search the grounds! Look for any sign of an opening!"

The piranhatrons all spread out around the Command Center as they searched the grounds.

* * *

"So the help of eighteen, huh?" asked Andros.

Tommy nodded. "And we're guessing that you guys are the last six."

Andros looked at Zhane. "Teleport TJ and Carlos here. We can't be eighteen if we don't have two of our members here." Andros looked back at the scroll. He had the strangest feeling that something was wrong. Since he was with Ashley and Zhane, he knew it couldn't be them. Which left one option: Karone. He last spoke with her yesterday, so he felt that she should have nothing to worry about. But he couldn't help the feeling that was lingering in his mind. He shook himself out of his thoughts and said, "An alliance of great evil. What does that mean?"

"Mesagog brought back the past evil beings to join up with him. We don't know what for yet, but they were after the power on Phaedos," answered Jason.

"Past evil beings?" asked Ashley.

"Rita and Zedd from our time, with Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito," answered Kim. "And Zordon thinks the others are back too."

"Machine Empire from Zeo, probably," continued Billy. "And Divatox, maybe."

Tommy looked at Andros. "No," answered Andros. "Karone wouldn't..."

"I know she wouldn't voluntarily," said Tommy. "But what if..."

Andros shook his head. "No, she wouldn't," he said. But it gave an explanation to the feeling he had earlier. "I'll go...hang on a minute." Andros left to contact Karone.

"So, will you guys...?" began Kim.

"Of course," Ashley cut her off. She looked at Cassie, who nodded.

"Definitely," said Cassie. "And I know the others would help, too."

Zhane returned with Carlos and TJ. Everyone exchanged hellos and Tommy introduced them to the Dino Rangers. After they went through the motions of making fun of Tommy, they all sat down. "So, what's going on?" asked TJ. "Angel Grove was in the middle of being destroyed."

"Yeah," continued Carlos. "And then they all disappeared. Goldar and Scorpina. It was the weirdest thing."

Andros returned with a worried look on his face. "They haven't heard from her. They said she was practicing her telekinesis, but haven't heard from her since."

"Let's start at the beginning," said Tommy. Zhane, Carlos, TJ, Andros, Ashley, and Cassie looked at him, expectantly.

* * *

Ecliptor hid behind some bushes as he heard Karone approach.

"Looking for me?" she asked Darkonda.

"As a matter of fact, I am," he answered. "And I brought a few friends along." He gestured toward the quantrons. "Get her!"

The quantrons rushed at Karone. She began to fight them all of with the Quasar Saber. Ecliptor watched their battle in silence. He sent out blasts of electricity from his sword, aimed at Darkonda. Darkonda flew back, surprised at the sudden attack on him. He looked around and saw Ecliptor.

"What was that for, Ecliptor?" he growled.

"Surely you didn't believe that we would allow you to stay alive? Especially when you no longer have any lives left for regeneration."

Darkonda took a step back. "You wouldn't. They wouldn't. Why would they have me return?"

"Minor casualty," answered Ecliptor. "You were destroyed that day as well as the rest of us. Since we returned, you did also. But they all know of your betrayal. Did you think Dark Spector would forget it that easily? Mesagog realized he made a mistake. And for one final time, you will be destroyed."

Darkonda and Ecliptor began to fight. Karone looked at them in amazement. 'What is going on?' she thought. She turned around and kept fighting the quantrons. Elsa appeared beside Karone, with a pack of tyrannodrones. Karone jumped at the sight of the new arrivals. The tyrannodrones charged toward Karone, who began to fight them. 'What are these things?' "Who are you?" Karone asked Elsa.

Elsa smirked and proceeded to Darkonda and Ecliptor. She watched as Darkonda was knocked to the floor. Elsa stood next to Ecliptor, who stuck out his sword. A beam of dark light went into Ecliptor's sword. "You fooled everyone into thinking that your final destruction was that day," said Ecliptor. He raised his sword above Darkonda who shielded himself. "Your final end. He lowered his sword and turned away as sparks flew from Darkonda's destruction.

Elsa and Ecliptor watched as Karone was increasingly becoming overrun with quantrons and tyrannodrones. She glanced helplessly around and thought of Andros. 'Help me, Andros! Zhane!' she thought as she fainted to the ground.

* * *

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi," cried Alpha. "Divatox and her piranhatrons are right outside the Command Center! I fear they will attack us soon enough!"

"Can you contact the rangers?" asked Zordon.

Alpha frantically pressed different buttons. "Their signals are not appearing. I do not see them anywhere. I can't get a hold of them!"

"Calm down, Alpha." Zordon glanced at the viewing globe. "It appears that Divatox is leaving. For what reason, I do not know."

* * *

"Do you think we need to go get our own Ninjetti powers?" asked TJ. "That might be the power."

"No, I don't think that is necessary," answered Billy. He gestured towards the scroll. "It says that we find the next thing we are looking for on KO-35."

"Andros, is there anywhere on KO-35, where any source of power is found?" asked Tommy.

Andros and Zhane looked at each other, thinking hard. "What about the temple near the palace?" asked Zhane. "I don't think it was destroyed when Dark Spector came. And it's known for its powers."

Andros nodded. "You're right. That is where Zordon made the space morphers. It's the place to start looking."

* * *

"Welcome to the new evil alliance, Astronema," said Ecliptor as he led her into Mesagog's lair.

Astronema eyed everyone in the room. Divatox sneered at her.

"I wouldn't trust her," she said. "Her brother's a power ranger and she became a power ranger."

Astronema immediately hit her with a bolt of lightning from her rod. "I nearly destroyed the rangers. You didn't do anything."

"Calm down, my princess," said Ecliptor. Astronema eyed everyone in the room again.

"Very good," said Mesagog.

"Now we are complete," said Dark Spector. "The United Alliance of Evil shall rule the universe once more!" Dark Spector looked at Rita and Zedd. "Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Accompanied by Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito Revolto. You will rule the moon once more." He looked at Mondo and Machina. "King Mondo and Queen Machina. Accompanied by Prince Sprocket. You will rule KO-35." He looked at Divatox, who just reappeared. "Divatox. Accompanied by Elgar. You will rule Aquitar." He looked at Astronema. "My evil princess, Astronema. Accompanied by Ecliptor. You will rule Mironoi." He looked at Mesagog. "And you...you will rule the earth. Back into its prehistoric times before humans invaded and took over the planet. Your dream of living in prehistoric times will live on. I will once more be the Grand Monarch of Evil in the universe. And now...we combine our powers to make a greater power than ever before. A power more evil than anything and everything. Our combined forces will deem everything we do unstoppable. The power rangers are no match for us. Even with their reinforcements from the past." He looked at Mesagog again. "Are they ready?"

Mesagog nodded. He and Zeltrax opened a door and in walked Master Vile and General Havoc.

"We must leave, Zordon!" cried Alpha. "It's only a matter of time until Divatox returns."

"No," said Zordon. "We must stay here."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi." Alpha put his hands to his head.

"Can you receive a signal from the rangers?" asked Zordon.

Alpha once more frantically pressed buttons. "I'm afraid not. I'm not reaching them on any sort of signal. Oh, where could they be?"

They looked at the viewing globe, showing Angel Grove.

"Ay-yi-yi. I hope the rangers return soon," said Alpha. "The world will not survive without them."

* * *

"Daddy!" yelled Rita. She ran to Master Vile.

"Hey pops, what's going on?" asked Rito. They greeted Master Vile. Zedd glared at them and looked away.

"Astronema!" yelled Zedd. She eyed him warily. "Go to Angel Grove and destroy what's left of the city!" She looked at Ecliptor, who nodded. The two of them disappeared with a pack of piranhatrons. Zedd turned to Mondo. "Send your cogs to Stone Canyon." Mondo nodded and they disappeared.

"You're back, too!" exclaimed Divatox. She greeted General Havoc. "How's my brother doing?"

Mesagog looked at Elsa. "What is the current status of our power?"

"It keeps on growing," answered Elsa, happily. "The existence of Zordon no longer has any effect on our power."

* * *

"This is it," said Andros. "But it hasn't been used in years. Since before KO-35 was attacked by Dark Spector."

Everyone looked around. The teenagers went to a far corner of the temple and explored a bit. Kim, Aisha, Ashley, and Cassie walked to a different corner of the temple. They looked at the walls of the temple, at the pictures inscribed there. Adam, Rocky, Zack, Carlos, and Billy walked around the temple, while TJ, Andros, Zhane, Tommy, and Jason stood in the center of the temple, discussing the possibilities of the power.

"Andros, do you know what these pictures mean?" asked Kim.

Andros walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. He shook his head a bit and lifted his hand to feel the pictures. "I can't be really sure. But that symbolizes the coming of different warriors." He pointed to a picture of different warriors arriving from the heavens. "And I think that is a great battle. The battle to end all battles." He pointed to another picture. "But I thought that had passed already when we destroyed everyone before. I guess not."

Kim nodded and walked away. She looked out into the distance. Tommy noticed this and walked towards her. "Hey, you okay?" asked Tommy.

Kim looked up and nodded. "I just...it's just...we still don't know where this power is. Or how to get it. Or even who we're really up against. And I hate to think of how Reefside or Angel Grove is after what TJ and Carlos said."

Tommy rubbed her back. "We'll get this power. And defeat the evil." He smiled at her. "We always do."

She gave him a small smile. "I know...but what if they succeed and we fail?"

"We have to keep fighting. Don't lose hope, remember?"

Kim nodded. She looked off into the distance again. "So, we never really got around to talking about..."

"Us?" Kim nodded again. "Well, I guess this is the right moment to ask you to be my girlfriend again. Even though we didn't really break up with each other." Kim smiled. "So...will you?" Kim turned around suddenly. "Kim? Will you?...Kim?"

She turned around with a big smile on her face. "You didn't think I was gonna make it easy for you again, did you?"

Tommy smiled. "Kim..." He laughed and they hugged and kissed each other. "So you okay?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah. It's just...I hope we find this power soon."

Tommy nodded. "And once we defeat these guys again, I'm taking you on our first official date in eight years, Beautiful."

Kim grinned. "I'm holding you to that, my dear white knight." Tommy smiled as he bent down to kiss her.

* * *

Astronema gazed upon the ruins of downtown Angel Grove, smiling.

"Power rangers, if there is anytime that we really need you guys, it's now!" yelled Ernie. He looked around. 'I wonder where they are,' he thought.

"The power rangers will not be returning anytime soon," said Astronema. "You could kiss them goodbye."

Everyone in Angel Grove was screaming and trying their hardest to get out of the city.

"Don't head for Stone Canyon!" yelled Ernie. "There are attacks there, too!" He helped some people run.

* * *

"The destruction of Reefside is complete," said Zeltrax.

Dark Spector nodded. "So is the destruction of Angel Grove. It is nearly complete," he said.

Mesagog glanced at Zedd. An unspoken truce had formed between them under the leadership of Dark Spector.

Dark Spector yelled, "Divatox! Return to the Command Center and retrieve Zordon. Do not return lest you suffer the fate of Darkonda."

"We will then head for the larger cities in California. San Francisco and Los Angeles," said Mesagog. "And after that, we spread across the United States. And then, the world!"

"Just make sure you keep an eye out on the skies," said Zedd. "We don't want those pesky rangers to return in the middle of everything."

* * *

"...complete destruction of Reefside," said Cassidy. "Angel Grove is well on its way as is Stone Canyon. The question remains, 'Where are the Power Rangers?' This is Cassidy Cornell, reporting on the run. Evacuate now!"

* * *

"Guys, I think we've figured it out," said Zhane. "These pictures on the walls tell us where to go." Everyone gathered around Andros and Zhane.

Andros pointed to the pictures. "The coming of warriors from the heavens." He pointed to another spot. "The great battle. That's what to come. The warriors from the heavens." He pointed to the rangers. "That's you guys." He turned back to the wall and lifted his hand to touch it. "And this...the great power."

"But it's not on KO-35," said Zhane.

"Great, so this is just a stop on the great power bus route," said Conner disparingly.

"Does it tell you where it is?" asked Kim. She grabbed Tommy's hand. He put his arm around her.

Andros glanced at Kim and then back at the wall. "It says to go into the jungle. That would probably mean the planet of Hercuron. This picture has the same markings as the planet does. Divatox held Zordon there hostage for a bit when we were searching for him."

"That's also where the Phantom Ranger got caught by Divatox and her goons," added Cassie. Ashley nodded.

"Let's take the Astro Megaship," said Andros. "It's over here."

* * *

I kinda had the idea that all the rangers generally kept in touch with each other. That they've all kept in touch, some moreso than others (like Andros with Tommy and Cassie/Ashley with Kim/Aisha). 


	12. Path to the Power

**Chapter Twelve**

Astronema appeared before Mesagog and Zedd. "The destruction of Angel Grove has been completed," she said with a bow. She hid her glare from them as she stood up.

Zedd nodded. "Very well. Mondo is nearly finished in Stone Canyon. The cogs have overrun the city and left the people running for an Angel Grove that isn't there." He laughed. "And Master Vile is in Mariner Bay, wreaking havoc and it is on the brink of destruction." Zedd turned to General Havoc. "Go to San Francisco. Destroy that city. We must take it over by tomorrow." He disappeared with a pack of piranhatrons.

"What about me, bro-in-law?" asked Rito.

Zedd looked at him. "You..." He looked around. "You and Astronema go to Los Angeles."

Astronema shook her head. "I work alone."

Zedd shook his head. "Well, now you're working with Rito. Go to Los Angeles."

Astronema rolled her eyes and disappeared in a flash with Rito, piranhatrons and putties.

"Our plan is unfolding before our eyes," said Zedd to Mesagog, who nodded.

* * *

"I think I like this way of traveling much better," said Ethan. He looked at Conner. "At least you didn't land on me this time."

Andros looked around. "Everyone okay?" Everyone nodded.

"Wild," said Kira. Trent looked over at her. "Just last year, who would've thought that we'd be here traveling around the galaxy? Who would've thought that we'd be power rangers? And in the presence of some of the greatest rangers ever?"

Trent and Ethan nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean," said Ethan. "This is pretty wild."

TJ overheard them and said, "It's always pretty wild when you get your powers. I was traveling around the galaxy with those guys for maybe a year or so. And hey, did I tell you about the time when I got baked into a giant pizza?"

The teenagers shook their head while everyone else yelled, "YES!"

TJ rolled his eyes and put his arm around Trent, leading the way for the teenagers. "It all started this one day..."

Andros looked at him and rolled his eyes. "We should head this way."

"So, you and Tommy seem to be getting closer," Aisha whispered to Kim.

Kim nodded with a smile on her face. "He 'formally' asked me to be his girlfriend again earlier."

"Really? That's great!"

Kim nodded again. "I've really missed him."

"I know you have. Remember, I've spent many sleepless nights with you, talking about Tommy. _And_ we were on different continents!"

"And I'm very thankful for that, Aisha. You've been there through everything. Thanks for being a good friend." Kim hugged her.

"No problem, girl. We gotta stick together!"

Kim smiled and she linked arms with Aisha, following the rest of the group.

"We found the Phantom Ranger around here, before," said Cassie.

"And Zordon was over there." Andros pointed to a spot near where they were.

"Where should we start?" asked Rocky.

Tommy looked around. "I don't know."

"Let's look for all the ancient temples or places where we know magic or power resides," said Billy.

The others nodded. "So where should we go?" asked Adam.

"Let's split up," said Tommy. "We have our communicators. Just make sure a space ranger is with one of us." He looked around. "Me, Kim, Andros, and Ashley will go this way." He pointed to one path in the jungle. He looked at the teenagers. "Ethan, Billy, Zack, Rocky, go there. Adam, Aisha, Cassie, Kira, and Carlos, over there. Zhane, Jason, TJ, Trent, and Conner that way. Find anything and immediately call us on the communicator. We'll teleport to where you guys and figure out what happens from there." Everyone nodded and headed their separate ways.

Tommy and Andros walked a bit in front of Kim and Ashley. "Where should we start?" asked Tommy.

Andros was silent for a bit and looked around. "Let's head in that direction. Something tells me we'll find something there. There's something bright coming from the trees." Tommy nodded and followed Andros, with the girls close behind.

"How is it like not living on earth anymore?" asked Kim.

"It took a bit getting used to," said Ashley, "but it's a lot better than living on a spaceship, although I do miss being an active ranger."

"Andros still is, isn't he?"

"Yeah. It worries me sometimes, but...that's what he is. And I know that."

"Only rangers can understand that life."

Ashley and Kim looked around. They kept walking behind Tommy and Andros, who were in the midst of their own conversation.

"So...you and..." Ashley glanced towards Tommy and Andros.

Kim smiled. She nodded. "It's a long story."

"So? Start at the beginning! All I've ever heard is something about a letter and then you guys broke up and haven't spoken since. I don't remember, but either Tommy sent you a letter or you sent Tommy a letter...The ranger gossip mill hasn't been what it is. But you guys seem okay."

Kim laughed. "That's actually pretty much it. There are some holes that I don't really understand though. We supposedly broke up because of this letter. It was really hard to get over. And I guess I'm okay now. I mean, I know I'm okay now."

"Start at the beginning, Kim. I'd like to know the whole story instead of guessing what you mean."

Kim smiled and said, "Well, when I moved from Angel Grove, a few months after I left, I got this letter..."

"Any sign of anything?" Tommy asked Andros. "You sense anything?"

Andros closed his eyes. "Nothing." He looked behind them at Ashley and Kim. "So..." He motioned to the girls behind them.

"What?"

Andros raised an eyebrow. "You and Kim were legendary." Tommy looked at him. "Okay, well, maybe not legendary exactly, but you two are pretty famous in ranger history. And then you guys break up because of a letter. I don't think I ever really found out what happened. You left so soon after that Serpentera incident. What happened?"

Tommy sighed. He rubbed his eyes. "Got a while?" He laughed. Andros gestured around him, showing that he seemingly had a lot of time. "Well, so you know about the letter. I got it a few months after Kim moved to Florida..."

* * *

"Anything?" Billy asked.

"No sign of anything," answered Rocky.

"Let's head in that direction," said Zack. "It looks like there seems to be something going on over there. I see something bright."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"What do you think this is?" asked Adam.

Everyone shrugged. Carlos stooped down to inspect what Adam was pointing to. "It's an arrow! Maybe a path to the power."

Cassie looked over his shoulder. "And there's another one!"

"Think we should call them?" asked Kira.

"Not yet," answered Adam. "Let's wait and see where this leads."

"And if we get into trouble, keep an hand on your communicator," said Aisha. "And Cassie and Carlos, make sure you stay close to one of us." They nodded and Cassie stood next to Aisha while Carlos moved next to Adam.

* * *

"Anything?" asked Jason.

"Nothing," said Zhane. He closed his eyes. "I don't sense anything, either."

Conner looked around. He saw something bright extending through the trees. "Hey guys, what about there?" He pointed to where he saw the light.

TJ nodded. "Yeah, let's head that way."

Trent followed the others, heading towards the whatever they saw.

* * *

"Very good, Mondo" said Zedd. King Mondo and Queen Machina bowed as far as they could go. "Master Vile is nearly finished."

"Our plan is moving along perfectly," said Dark Spector.

* * *

"So, who do you think sent the letter?" asked Ashley.

Kim shrugged. "I don't know. It could've been anybody." She thought about Kat, but quickly changed her mind from that.

"Any reason why anybody would do that?"

Kim shrugged again. "I really don't know. It came right out of the blue, too."

"Well, we got somewhere guys," Andros said as he and Tommy approached a giant cave. They saw something bright coming from the top of the cave.

"Whoa, this sorta reminds me of the whole Maligore thing," said Kim.

Tommy nodded. "Don't worry, we're here too." He put his arm around her. Ashley smiled as she looked at them.

"Let's go in," said Andros. Ashley followed him, with Kim and Tommy behind her.

"Look at the walls," said Ashley. They all stopped and looked. "Weird."

"Do you have any idea what this means?" asked Kim. Tommy and Andros both shook their heads. They both raised their hands to feel the inscriptions. "It's time like these when we need Billy."

"Or Ethan. He's pretty good at figuring things like these out, too," said Tommy.

"Hey, I think I understand some of this stuff," said Andros. He stopped in front of the inscriptions and thought hard. "It might take awhile, though."

* * *

Master Vile appeared before Zedd and Mesagog. "Mariner Bay has been destroyed!"

"Very well," said Mesagog. "Any sign of the rangers?"

"None," said Elsa. She looked back at the computer. "Our power combination seems to be growing at a very slow, steady rate. But it is growing. She looked up. "However, the unknown power source seems to be declining."

"Then the rangers must have found it," said Rita.

"We'll be fine as long as Tommy and Kimberly are separated, they are of no danger to us," said Zedd. "The power of the Crane and the Falcon united is far greater than anything in the world. Anything that we can put up against them will not work."

"Well, it seems like we still have a chance," said Elsa. "Our power is growing. Reefside, Angel Grove, Stone Canyon, and Mariner Bay are destroyed. San Francisco and Los Angeles are almost destroyed. We will then move around to other parts of the world."

"And then, to other parts of the universe," said Dark Spector.

"As far as I know, Tommy and Kimberly should be hating each other right now." Zedd looked around. "And as long as the rangers stay off of earth, we should be fine." He looked at Mondo and Machina. "Get ready to go to KO-35."

* * *

"Hey, look at these inscriptions," said Zack.

"Hmm, that's interesting," said Billy.

"Any idea what it says?" asked Rocky.

"It might take a while, but let me figure it out."

"I'll help you too," said Ethan.

They stopped in front of the inscriptions and got to work.

* * *

"The arrows stop at the entrance to that cave opening," said Kira. She pointed to a little ahead of her.

Adam nodded. "Let's go." He walked in front of them, leading the way into the cave.

"Whoa, look at the walls," said Aisha.

"What do they mean?" asked Cassie.

"I don't know," said Carlos. "They look like something in some sort of ancient language or something like that."

"Let's try to make sense of it," said Adam. "I know none of us are the linguist experts, but we'll make due with what we've got."

Everyone nodded and each took a portion of the wall to try to decipher what was written.

* * *

"Hmm, so I guess Zordon did get a little smarter after all," said Divatox. She couldn't find a way into the Command Center. She looked around the grounds. "Keep looking!" The piranhatrons around her scrambled to find the door that they squeezed open so long ago. "I know it's around here somewhere!" She looked around at the Command Center. "You can't keep me out for long, Zordon!"

"Ay-yi-yi-yi," said Alpha. "She's returned!"

"Alpha, increase the levels of our protective shield," said Zordon. "Divatox will not get in that easily."

* * *

General Havoc returned. "San Francisco is destroyed," he said.

Astronema appeared as well. "So is Los Angeles."

Rito appeared. "Hey, why didn't you wait for me? I thought we were a team!" Astronema rolled her eyes.

She walked to the corner where Ecliptor was. "How much longer until earth is destroyed?" she whispered.

"Not long now, my princess," answered Ecliptor.

"Once they destroy earth, I will move in and take my place as queen of all evil."

"Of course, my lady. We need to resume draining Dark Spector's powers. He is not strong at the moment since he is living off of our powers and Divatox has not returned with Zordon, yet."

Astronema nodded. "Prepare to drain his powers. Make sure no one sees you." Ecliptor nodded and walked away.

Zedd looked around. He stopped at Rita. "We will finish off Las Vegas." He looked at Goldar and Scorpina. "You two go to San Diego."

With a flash of light, they all disappeared.

* * *

Alarms were blaring through the basement of Tommy's lab. Hayley groaned, running around trying to turn everything off. She looked at the television once more.

"...Stone Canyon, San Francisco, and Los Angeles join the list of destroyed cities. The list is only getting longer. Power rangers, where are you?"

Hayley shook her head again and looked at the computer. "Come on, guys."

* * *

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi. They're moving to San Diego and Las Vegas. Those are the next targeted cities in the alliance of evil," said Alpha. "Ohh, hurry rangers!" The Command Center shook a bit. "Oh no! How much longer can we keep Divatox out?"

"Do not panic, Alpha," said Zordon. "We must have faith that the rangers will come through."

"But if they don't hurry, everything will be destroyed."

"And they understand the severity of their absence. I have a firm belief that the rangers will return, more powerful than ever before. Since Tommy and Kimberly have reconciled, it will only be a matter of time before they reunite to create the stronger power."

"The ultimate power lies within Tommy and Kimberly?"

Zordon shook his head. "No, the ultimate power is within each of them. But the unification of Tommy and Kimberly makes them unstoppable. Love is among the greatest powers of the universe. There is no stronger love than the bond between Tommy and Kimberly."

Alpha groaned as they felt the Command Center shake again. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi. Hurry rangers!"

* * *

"Over there!" Jason pointed to a cave opening.

They each filed into the cave in a single file line.

"Whoa, dude, look at these walls," said Conner.

"They have some sort of inscriptions written across it," added Trent.

"Do you have any idea what these things might mean, Zhane?" asked TJ.

"I think I might," Zhane said. "But, I haven't seen anything like these in years."

* * *

Tell me what you think so far! 


	13. Finding the Power

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I think I got it," said Andros after a while.

Ashley and Kim stood up from where they were sitting. "What does it say, Andros?" asked Ashley.

"It says, more or less, that we have to follow the path to the middle of this cave, where something is waiting for us."

* * *

"And I don't know if this is a something that we have to fight or get past to get this power," said Billy.

* * *

"Or if it is something that just holds the power," continued Adam.

* * *

"The only thing for sure is to get to the middle of the cave. It shows the eighteen people arriving in the cave at once and coming out, they are more powerful than before," finished Zhane.

* * *

Mondo, Machina, and Sprocket arrived on KO-35.

"Everything looks the same!" complained Sprocket. He laughed. "Not for long, though!"

He looked at Mondo, who ordered the cogs to begin the destruction of the planet. Karovians began to run out of their houses after hearing the commotion. They saw the cogs and began to scream and yell. Most Karovians ran forward to fight the cogs.

"Go get 'em!" yelled Sprocket.

* * *

"That's right, humans!" yelled Zedd. "Run away! Run until you can't run no more!"

Rita laughed evilly. "Yeah! We'll find you! And we'll destroy you all!"

Zedd laughed as he destroyed the entire Las Vegas strip. "What will you humans do for enjoyment now?"

They continued to laugh as they watch the humans scrambling to get out of the city, screaming and running for their lives.

* * *

Goldar laughed as he and Scorpina walked through the city of San Diego, watching everyone run out as fast as they could. They began to destroy the major areas.

Goldar sent a bolt of energy from his sword to the ocean, creating a massive tidal wave.

Scorpina spread her fingers out and stung all the humans who were in her direct view. They all dropped and began to writhe in agony. She laughed.

Goldar looked at Scorpina and nodded. They disappeared right as the tidal wave came crashing down on the city of San Diego. People began to scream and started to run towards their cars. People were crying and not paying attention to one another. Animals were wandering around aimlessly. Children were abandoned by their parents. Parents were frantic, not knowing where their children were.

* * *

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi. This is horrible, Zordon! We must leave! Divatox is nearly inside!"

* * *

"Yes, yes, yes," said Divatox. "KEEP TRYING!" She watched as the piranhatrons were scrambling to open the door. They tried to squeeze the door open. "Yes, you've found it. Hurry up!"

* * *

Goldar and Scorpina returned to Mesagog's lair as Rita and Zedd appeared. "Destruction of the west coast is complete."

"We must shift our eyes eastward, then," growled Dark Spector. "The rangers have not yet been seen. Zedd nodded. "We must continue our siege of earth. Don't stop until we've taken it over."

He looked at those around him. "Goldar, start in New York City and work your way inward. Don't forget the southern states, like Florida. Astronema, start in Asia and work towards the west. Try to create an earthquake over there. That worked wonders the last time it happened, even though it wasn't created by evil. Tsunami and tidal wave and all."

Astronema narrowed her eyes at her assignment. Ecliptor came next to her. "Accept it, my princess for you will take over once we destroy them all."

"Master Vile, you will begin in South Africa and work your way up. General Havoc, begin in England and work towards the interior. Meet in Turkey."

Astronema turned to Ecliptor. "You're coming with me."

"Oh Zeddy, all my dreams are coming true!" exclaimed Rita. "Now all we have to do is wait for the power rangers to destroy them and all will be right!"

"What about us, Ed?" asked Rito. He pointed to himself and Scorpina.

Zedd glanced at Dark Spector, who nodded to him. "You two will go to Liaria. Destroy them, all the Liarians!"

Scorpina nodded. "Of course." They disappeared in a wave of Zedd's wand.

"Our plan is almost complete," said Mesagog.

Elsa smirked. "Our powers continue to grow. Hell, even with that new power source, the rangers are no match for us."

* * *

Andros, Ashley, Kim, and Tommy came across a wall. "Think this is it?" asked Tommy.

"We could only try," answered Andros. Kim and Ashley nodded. "Everyone be on guard." They all gathered up against the wall. "Push on three. One, two, three." The four of them pushed. Nothing happened.

"Well, that's just great, isn't it," said Kim.

"There's nowhere else to go," said Tommy. "Unless...there's a hidden door or something." He and Andros began touching the door to see if there was anywhere to go.

* * *

"I guess we're stuck here. There doesn't seem to be any way in," said Billy.

"There must be a way," said Ethan. "It couldn't have just led us here with no way out."

"It might," said Zack, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"There has to be some way in, Adam," said Aisha.

"I'm telling you, I don't see one," he answered.

Cassie and Carlos began to look up and down on the door.

"There aren't even any more of those inscription things," mentioned Kira.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Zhane. "A dead end!"

"It can't be," said Jason. "It wouldn't have led us here just to finish at a dead end."

Conner shrugged. "It might."

Trent nodded.

* * *

"Where are Andros and Zhane?" a Karovian yelled out.

"I don't know!" someone answered. "We need their help!"

Mondo, Machina, and Sprocket laughed as they watched the Karovians helplessly fight against the cogs.

* * *

"Maybe you read it wrong, Andros," said Ashley.

Andros shook his head. "I'm sure it said to follow the path. There weren't any forks or anything. It was a straight shot here."

Kim sat down on an oversized rock. She put her head back and pulled her arms above her head. She accidently grabbed a crevice in the stone above her. There was something peculiar about it. She stood up and examined it further. "Hey, Tommy..."

"Yeah, Kim?"

"Uhh, I think you should see this."

Tommy, Andros, and Ashley gathered around Kim. "What is it?" asked Tommy.

"That." Kim pointed the spot right above the crevice. Tommy looked surprised at the painting.

"A Crane and a Falcon."

Kim nodded. "And there's this little crevice thing right beneath it."

Tommy looked at Kim. He extended his hand and smiled. She took it and he and Kim put their hands in the crevice. A space big enough just for those two.

A light began to emit from the wall. It began to split in two.

* * *

"I think it's opening," said Rocky, shielding his eyes.

Billy nodded. "I wonder how."

* * *

"Hey look!" Kira pointed to the wall.

"Ahh!" They all looked down as they shielded their eyes.

"I wonder how it opened," said Cassie.

* * *

"Looks like it decided to open," said Jason.

"I wonder why," said Zhane.

"Maybe it got tired of five rangers waiting for it to open up," said TJ.

* * *

"Very good, piranhatrons!" exclaimed Divatox. She walked into the Command Center. "Find the inner chambers! And hurry!"

* * *

"Oh no, she's broken in! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! What do we do, Zordon?"

* * *

All the rangers simultaneously ran in after the stone wall opened up.

"Look," said Ashley, pointing. Andros, Kim, and Tommy followed her gaze. It was the spirit of a Crane and a Falcon flying together. It guided them into a central room. They then flew off into another direction.

The four of them looked around the room. "Whoa," said Kim, still holding Tommy's hand. "Weird."

* * *

"Hey look!" exclaimed Billy.

"The Crane and the Falcon," said Ethan. "Flying together. Soulmates reunited."

"I think they want us to follow them," said Zack.

The spirit of the Crane and the Falcon led Rocky, Billy, Zack, and Ethan to the same room as Andros, Ashley, Kim, and Tommy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Billy and Kim asked at the same time.

They all watched as the Crane and the Falcon flew off into another direction.

* * *

"Is that..?" started Aisha.

"A Crane and a Falcon!" exclaimed Kira.

"I think we should follow them," said Adam.

Aisha, Kira, Adam, Cassie, and Carlos followed the Crane and the Falcon to the same room where the other rangers were.

"You found us!" exclaimed Kim when she saw Aisha and the others.

"You...and you led us here," she answered, pointing to Kim and Tommy.

The Crane and the Falcon flew off once more.

* * *

"So, let's go in," said Jason.

"Wait, what's that?" asked Trent.

"It sort of looks like...two birds," answered TJ.

Zhane cocked his head. "I think it's something more than two birds."

"It's a Crane and a Falcon," said Conner.

Jason nodded. "And I think it wants us to follow them. So, let's go."

The five of them followed the Crane and the Falcon into the central room where the other rangers were.

* * *

"Pull the plug on the robot," said Divatox as she walked into the Command Center. She looked up. "Zordon, we meet again!" A few piranhatrons cornered Alpha and disabled him.

"Divatox," started Zordon. "You will not get away with this."

Divatox gestured around her. "I believe I have once before and I will again." She looked to her piranhatrons. "Go tie him up! Get him! Dark Spector will be needing that power source."

"The rangers will return. Good will prevail."

"Blah, blah, blah. We've already destroyed most of the earth, while your rangers are off traipsing the galaxy. They are no match for us."

* * *

"You guys made it too!" exclaimed Kim. She let go of Tommy's hand and ran forward to hug Jason. "Look." She pointed around the room. "It tells our story."

Jason looked around with a look of disbelief on his face. He saw the first ranger moment painted on the wall when he, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kim were teleported from the Youth Center to the Command Center. Everyone stared the paintings on the wall. They saw five rangers facing off against a green, the green transforming into the white, and the destruction of the power coins. They saw the a Crane, a Falcon, a Bear, a Wolf, an Ape, and a Frog. The Crane and the Falcon were intertwined with each other and glowed when the spirits of the animals returned to the wall painting. They then saw a painting of the Zeo crystal and of the source from which Tommy and the others received his Turbo powers.

"Hey, look, that's me in a giant pizza!" said TJ, pointing. Everyone laughed.

There was a rocket ship and a painting of Andros meeting the other rangers. The paintings showed Terra Venture and the Quasar Sabers, along with the death of the pink galaxy ranger. It skipped some ranger generations and showed multiple red rangers facing off against Serpentera. It then showed the Dino Gems and the paintings of a Cheetah, a Gorilla, an Eagle, a Stag, a Tiger, and a Lion. There was then a picture of twelve rangers with their respective animals emerging from them while six other rangers were flying above them in six colored beams.

"This is so weird," said Kira.

"Tell me about it," replied Kim. She ran her hands along the wall.

"It looks so old," said Aisha.

"It probably is," replied Rocky.

"Like it's been here for hundreds of years," said Kira. She looked at Ethan.

He shrugged. "I'm speechless."

"What do we do next?" asked Carlos.

Andros and Zhane scoured the walls for anything that looked familiar to them. "Over here," called Andros. The rest of the rangers joined him in one corner of the room. He and Zhane were reading a script that nobody else recognized, except probably Billy, who wasn't paying attention to them.

"So, what does it say?" asked Cassie.

Zhane and Andros looked at each other. They telepathically agreed not to say anything. "Nothing important," said Andros. He stood and walked around to the wall of the paintings and stared at those again.

"Look," said Billy. "It's the eighteen of us. We're standing around that thing over there," he pointed to another stone fixture, "in a circle, and we look to be receiving the powers."

"Anything else?" asked Tommy. Billy shook his head. "Well, I guess the only thing we can do is try, then."

The rangers proceeded to gather around the fixture. They looked at the fixture and noticed that there were designated spots for each othem. They stood in a circle: Tommy, Kim, Billy, Zack, Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, TJ, Zhane, Andros, Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Conner finishing the circle next to Tommy. They submerged their hands into the stone fixture and felt a beam of energy pass through them.

* * *

"The power drain of Dark Spector has begun," said Ecliptor.

"Very well," answered Astronema. She looked at the remnants of the Great Wall and saw everyone fleeing for their lives. "Time to go swimming, humans."

* * *

"I'm suddenly feeling extremely weak," said Dark Spector. "Where is Divatox?"

"She has not yet returned," answered Zedd. Dark Spector growled.

Mesagog looked at the various viewing devices in his lair. He saw that almost everything was destroyed. He rubbed his claws together. "Everything is coming together perfectly."

Zedd and Dark Spector nodded.

* * *

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Divatox yelled impatiently. "It wasn't hard before, really now, how hard is it to steal a giant tube?"

* * *

The rangers stared at each other in awe, with all of them morphed into their suits. Conner was dressed in his Dino Ranger suit, modified to be light brown and include an embelm of a cheetah and a tyrannosaurus that was laced in red. "Wow," he said. "And I thought I felt good after becoming the Triassic Ranger, but this is unbelievable."

Ethan was also in his Dino Ranger suit, but noticed that it was cyan with an embelm of a gorilla and a triceratops on his chest. "This is so cool!"

Kira looked down at her own Dino Ranger suit. It was purple and she saw an eagle and a pink-laced pteradactyl on her chest.

Trent was in his Dino Ranger suit, changed to silver, with an embelm of a stag and a dragon.

Andros, Zhane, TJ, Ashley, Cassie and Carlos looked down at their familiar suits of red, silver, blue, yellow, pink and black. "This looks exactly the same, but it feels wonderful," exclaimed Ashley. The others nodded.

"More...stronger," said Cassie.

Adam looked down at his Mighty Morphin' suit. It was black with an embelm of a frog, a lion, a mastodon and a square laced in green. "Wow," he said.

Aisha looked at her yellow Mighty Morphin' suit in amazement. She ran her hands over the embelm of the bear, the griffin, and the sabertooth tiger.

Rocky was in his red Mighty Morphin' suit with an embelm of an ape, a dragon, a tyrannosaurus, and an upside-down triangle laced with blue. He sighed in amazement.

Jason looked down at his suit, identical to his old Mighty Morphin' suit, except that it was gold. There was an embelm of a lion, a dragon, a tyrannosaurus laced in red, and the Kanji sign for king.

Zack looked at his Mighty Morphin' suit. It was orange with black stripes and had an embelm of a tiger, a mastodon, and a lion.

Billy looked at his suit. Blue, with an embelm of a wolf, a unicorn, and a triceratops.

Kim looked down at her own pink Mighty Morphin' suit. She, too, ran her fingers over the embelm of the crane, the firebird, and the pteradactyl. "Morphinomenal!" she exclaimed.

Tommy looked at his suit. His white Mighty Morphin' suit. He looked at his embelm of a falcon, a tiger, a dragon laced in green, a star laced in red, and a brachiosaurus laced in black. He looked at everyone else. "This is incredible." Everyone nodded.

"Guess white's your true color," said Zack. He looked at Tommy's embelm. "I think I'm gonna find the next rangers. I need more things on this." He pointed to his own embelm. Tommy laughed. "And I should get some other colors, too."

"Guys, we should really get going," said Kim. Andros nodded. "I really hate to think of how what's been happening while we were gone."

* * *

A bit of an FYI for those that don't remember: Jason & Rocky's dragon, Zack & Adam's lion, Aisha's griffin, Kim's firebird, Billy's unicorn come from the Thunderzords. Tommy's star, Rocky's triangle, and Adam's square and Jason's Kanji sign come from Zeo. And I kind of glided over the Turbo powers since they didn't have any special symbols like Zeo or Mighty Morphin/PRDT. Besides, I didn't really like that season too much. hehe. 


	14. A Reintroduction

Sorry this is so short compared to the other ones, but I'll get the next chapter out soon.

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

"Oh no, look!" exclaimed Kim. She pointed out the window. "What planet is that?"

Andros followed her gaze. A look of worry came across his face. "That's Liaria." He looked at Tommy. "Lerigot's planet."

"Oh no. We've got to go there!"

Andros nodded. "Stop by there and then proceed to earth?"

Tommy was about to nod when something caught his eye. He looked out another window and saw the same thing in different places. "What about those places?" He pointed.

Zhane ran to his side. "That's KO-35."

Billy looked over his shoulder. "And it looks like Earth is under attack."

Tommy glanced at Billy. "Can you get in touch with Zordon?"

"I'll try." Billy sat at one of the screens and began to frantically press buttons.

"Do you think we could split up?" asked Andros. "A group of us to Liaria, KO-35, and Earth?"

"Maybe we should get in touch with the Alien Rangers, too," added Adam.

Tommy nodded. "We should at least get them on alert."

"I'm really worried, now," said Kim. "Whatever this is..."

Aisha nodded. "We'll get there soon."

Kira looked out the window at Earth. She felt Trent, Conner, and Ethan come up next to her. "I guess there's no chance that Reefside survived through all of this?" she said.

Trent shook his head sadly. He put his arm around Kira.

"No," said Conner. "Reefside might not have survived through that, but we will return and save it."

"Whatever's left of it," said Ethan.

"I believe." Conner looked at them. "Don't you?" He looked at Kira. "In a couple of days, you'll be sitting out on the grounds at Reefside, getting in trouble for playing your guitar." He looked at Trent. "And you'll be sitting at the Cybercafe, drawing pictures of what we're going to go through." He looked at Ethan. "And you're gonna be looking for girls on your computer!"

Ethan shook his head. "If there are any girls to look for."

Conner stared at them. "We're gonna get through this guys. I know we will."

Kira glanced from him to the window. "I guess." She looked at the other rangers. "And we've got some of the legends here." Kira nodded. "Yeah, we could do this." She looked at Conner with renewed vigor. "Dr. Z? We've got to hurry and get to Earth."

Tommy looked at them, listening to their conversation. He smiled. 'You guys have learned well,' he thought. "Of course, Kira. We're doing everything we can."

"Tommy? There's a problem," said Billy. "I can't reach Zordon or Alpha. It's almost as if they've disappeared. Their signal is not coming up anywhere on the grid."

"What?"

"Come here, look." Tommy, Andros, TJ, and Jason hurried to where Billy was. "No trace of them at all. Alpha's not answering."

"There must be some mistake." Tommy pulled his wrist up to his mouth. "Zordon, come in. Zordon, it's Tommy. Zordon, Alpha, come in." Silence. Tommy shook his head. He tried again. "Zordon, Zordon, come in!" Everyone looked at him worriedly.

"Wait, I'm getting something." Everyone crowded around Billy. "I'll pull it up at the main control room. That way we're not all crowded around this little corner." He pressed a few buttons. "It should be coming up...now."

Everyone turned their attention to the main screen.

"Rangers!"

"Dark Spector!" exclaimed Andros.

"Now that you are returning from your journey, we hope that you are pleased to see the status of our handiwork while you were away," said Dark Spector. "No doubt, you've already seen the damage on KO-35 and Liaria, but you have not seen Earth, yet, have you?"

Worry creased the foreheads of everyone in the room.

"We would like to re-introduce you to some of the members of our Reunited Alliance of Evil. I'm sure you remember Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."

"Rangers!" growled Lord Zedd. "I can't wait until I see you again."

"I have a message for a Tommy Oliver," said Rita. Everyone looked at Tommy. "Tommy, are you really a doctor?" Zedd groaned at her and pushed her from view of the rangers.

Kim looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a small smile on her face. "Looks like someone had a little crush."

"Hey, at least I wasn't going to be Zedd's wife," he retorted with a smile on his face.

"I would hope not." Everyone gave a small smile and turned to the screen again.

"You've already been reacquainted with Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito Revolto," continued Dark Spector. "You also remember Master Vile."

"Eww, what's that?" asked Kira.

"Rita and Rito's father," answered Tommy.

"He tried to capture the Zeo crystal," said Adam.

"Ah," said Kira.

"You also remember King Mondo and Queen Machina. And Prince Sprocket," continued Dark Spector.

"You missed the destruction of KO-35!" exclaimed Sprocket. He laughed.

"And you will pay for your antics on the moon," said Mondo.

"And you remember Divatox, and her brother General Havoc," continued Dark Spector.

"Rangers. Nothing can stop us!" yelled Divatox. She laughed as well.

"And...ah yes...Ecliptor," continued Dark Spector.

Andros stared anxiously at the screen. 'No...' he thought.

"And red space ranger, if you're there, this should interest you." Andros inched closer to the screen. "My evil princess. Astronema."

Andros shook his head. "No!!" he yelled.

Ashley went to him and put an arm around him. "Hey, we'll get her back. We did before."

"And the brains of this operation. The reason why we, those who were destroyed on that fateful day so long ago, have returned. Mesagog. With Zeltrax and Elsa."

"We're waiting for you," drawled Mesagog.

"And rangers, this should also interest you," continued Dark Spector. He looked at Divatox.

She stepped forward. "I wanted to give you a picture of your fabulous Command Center. I thought it needed a few changes."

Kim shook her head. "No..." The rangers stared at the inside of the Command Center with everything in disarray. They saw wires and sparks coming out from various places and Alpha was bent over, lifeless. They didn't see Zordon.

"And it looks like you're missing someone, huh?" gloated Divatox. "Well, you can bet that big giant head will not be able to stop us anymore."

Kim shook her head more vigorously. "No."

"Yes." Divatox smiled. "And now for the final curtain: ta-da." They dropped a curtain and saw Zordon. "Well, goodbye, rangers! Happy destruction!" The screen went black.

"I don't believe this," said TJ. "They gotten Zordon again? What more could they possibly want?"

"He's one of the most powerful beings in the universe," answered Jason. "They didn't get the power source, so now they're after him." He looked at them. "Well, not after him, now they've gotten him."

"What do we do?" asked Carlos.

Everyone looked at Tommy. Tommy looked at Andros. "Should we still split up?"

Andros looked at Jason. He raised his eyebrow. Jason shrugged. "Sprocket said something about KO-35. They're not there now. And whoever was on Liaria must have returned to wherever the Alliance of Evil is gathered."

"So we should go to Earth," said Tommy.

"And get rid of these creeps once and for all," said Adam.

"Yeah!" agreed Aisha.

"D.E.C.A. Set a course for Earth," said Andros. "Billy, do you think you could find out where they're located?"

"It looks like Mesagog's lair," answered Tommy. "Since he's the one that brought them back, I would think that they're there."

Andros nodded. "So we're off to Reefside."

* * *

"They are on their way," said Zedd.

"Very well," replied Dark Spector. "We will destroy them once and for all."


	15. Old Friends

**Chapter Fifteen**

'Where are the Power Rangers?' thought Ernie as he looked at the remnants of Angel Grove. 'What happened? How come you guys didn't show?' Ernie looked around. 'Come on guys.' He thought of the former teenagers who used to hang out at the Youth Center. 'Jason...Zack...Billy...Kim...Tommy. I should've said something earlier. I hope you guys are okay.' He thought of Trini sadly. 'I should've told her that I knew when I saw her before the accident.' He remembered Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kat, and Justin. 'Them too. Where are you guys?' He remembered seeing them at the Youth Center just a couple days before. 'They knew. I hope you guys are safe. And the other teenagers. Not Tommy's students. Power Rangers too.' He looked up at the sky in hopes of seeing different beams of light. He shook his head sadly when he didn't. 'I'm glad I saw you guys again. I hope you're safe.' He looked back at the site of the Youth Center. 'I'm glad I came back. Even if it was for a short time.'

* * *

"Where should we go, Bulk?" asked Skull. "There's nowhere to run! Angel Grove, Stone Canyon, Mariner Bay, Reefside. It's all gone."

Bulk looked at Skull. "I saw those putty things head for Reefside. We should go there."

Skull shook his head. "I don't think so. We should just leave it up to the Power Rangers."

"I don't think they're coming. We've got to help them."

Skull looked around at the smoking cities around him. He nodded. "We do."

"We should look for TJ and Carlos first. Maybe they don't know that the world's getting destroyed."

Skull looked at Bulk with wide eyes. "You kidding me, Bulk? How could nobody not know that the world is getting destroyed?"

"And look for Cassie and Ashley." Bulk continued talking as if he didn't hear Skull's words. "And Zhane."

"Hello!! We'll be running into trouble. We've got to find a way out. Off the planet even."

"They were the Power Rangers back then. And we've got to..."

"Can't we just find a way to get to Mironoi or Terra Venture or wherever it is that you went without me?"

Bulk finally heard Skull's words. He turned to him and said, "You overslept that day! And I came back."

"I'm glad you did, Bulky."

"Anyway," continued Bulk. "We should get in touch with Tommy, too. He's in Reefside. That's why we've got to go there. The putty things look like they're heading for him."

"Do you think the other rangers know what's going on?"

"I'm sure they do. We've got to find them."

"But, Bulky, we don't even know who they are."

"We know about TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie, remember? And Zhane. And Tommy. We've got to find them. And if there are other rangers, maybe they'll come out and fight too."

"Alright. But I'm driving."

"Fine."

* * *

"I don't believe this," said Kat as she sat in front of the television.

"Kat, you don't have to watch any of it," said Tanya, looking out the window. "We could see and hear everything from right here."

Kat stood and walked over to the window where Tanya was. "Do you think we're in the starts of a war?"

"But there hasn't been anything in the news," answered Tanya. "I have a strange feeling that it's something more than that."

They continued to look out the window. "What is going on?" said Kat, frustrated. "I hate to think that there are people out there who need our help."

Tanya glanced at Kat and nodded. "We should go down there and help out. Let's head to the hospital. There's no doubt that they'll be swamped with people coming in."

Kat nodded and they grabbed their jackets as they ran out the door.

* * *

Justin woke up to a banging at his door. He heard crashes and booms outside his window. He groaned as he got out of bed. 'What do you guys want?' He opened the door and saw everyone on his dorm floor running out.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Justin, more alert now that he senses something is wrong.

"GET OUT!" someone yelled as he ran by Justin.

Justin stuck his head out the room.

"We're being attacked!" someone else yelled.

"The school?" asked Justin.

"No, the city!"

Justin looked around with wide eyes and ran back in his rooms to put his shoes on. He ran out of his room. "You guys, calm down! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for whatever's going on!"

"No, get out, Justin! We've got to hurry! I heard there's nowhere to run!"

"So where are we going to go?" asked Justin sarcastically. "You guys have got to calm down!" Someone shoved Justin from behind, making him run alongside his dormmates.

* * *

Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana and Ryan Mitchell stood atop a cliff overlooking Mariner Bay, with Captain Mitchell at their side.

"I don't believe this," said Kelsey. "It's destroyed."

"We failed," said Joel. He dropped to his knees. "Mariner Bay...it's destroyed!"

"What were those things?" asked Ryan. "I've never seen them before. Those aren't the usual demon things that we fight against."

"I don't know," answered Carter. "I have no idea."

Dana stood there, shaking her head. "There must be something we could do."

"There's nothing," said Chad. "We don't have our powers."

"Maybe not," said Carter. "But we've still got to help. It's our duty to everyone."

* * *

"I don't know what's going on, but we've got to go help!" yelled Cole. Taylor nodded. "Call the others!" He ran outside.

* * *

"We don't even have our powers!" cried Tori. "Where are the Dino Rangers?"

"That doesn't matter," replied Shane.

"We've still got to help the people," agreed Blake.

"Where did these things come from?" asked Dustin.

Everyone shrugged. "I have no idea," answered Hunter.

* * *

"Kat?" asked Tanya, looking up.

"Yeah,?" answered Kat.

Tanya pointed. "Tell that is not..."

"Oh no. It is. A monster."

"But..."

"It looks like a Zord." Kat looked down and thought for a moment. "General Havoc."

"Who?"

"Divatox's brother. Cassie told me that he had a Zord that pretty much took over the Turbo Megazord."

"Divatox's brother? From our Turbo powers? But Ashley told me that they were all destroyed. She said something about an energy wave and Zordon."

"I guess not."

"What do we do?"

Kat shrugged. "We're helpless without our powers."

"And we still got to help the people."

"That's the only thing we can do."

* * *

Justin ducked into a room. He turned the television on and stood in front of it to watch.

"...are destroyed," the newscaster's voice said. "Monsters and unknown beings are attacking. The west coast has already been attacked. Please be open to civilians traveling from that area. Similar attacks have been found in other places of the world."

Justin's eyes widened as he saw the camera view of General Havoc.

"This is footage recorded earlier this morning from England."

"Oh no," Justin said to himself. He got his phone out and began dialing.

* * *

"Some of us should go to Reefside," said Carter. "I heard on the news that it's completely deserted after everyone evacuated. Some people might be stuck over there."

* * *

"I can't get in touch with anybody!" said Skull exasperated. He put his cell phone down and looked over at Bulk, who was in the passenger's seat. "Nobody's picking up. And I haven't even seen Zhane or Ashley for how long."

"Tommy's not answering either," replied Bulk. "Hmm." Bulk furrowed his brow. "Something must be wrong."

"Hey, Bulky, look." Skull pointed to a headline in the Reefside newspaper on Bulk's lap. "Power Rangers in Reefside. I wonder why they didn't come to help." Recognition dawned on his face. "Tommy's still a Power Ranger. That's why he's in Reefside. And that's why there are Power Rangers there."

Bulk's eyes widened. "Then something must really be wrong."

* * *

"Reefside should be coming into view now," said Andros.

Kira, Conner, and Ethan ran to the window.

"I don't believe it," said Kira. Tears started forming in her eyes. "It's completely unrecognizable." She turned away. Kim stood and put her arm around Kira.

"We've got to find them," said Conner determinedly. "The bads won't get away with this."

Ethan nodded. "We've got to."

"Head into the woods," said Tommy. "Try to land near my house." Tommy looked at a screen. "It's that patch of smoke right there. It doesn't look harmed, surprisingly. Hopefully, Hayley's there and can pick our signal up."

"Hopefully, Hayley's not there, Dr. Z," said Trent. "It looks pretty bad. Doesn't look like they would've spared anybody." Trent looked down, with worry creased in his forehead.

"I'm sure your father's fine, Trent," said Tommy. Trent looked up, biting his lip. "We'll make sure he's okay."

* * *

Hayley was sitting in the lab with her head down. 'This is hopeless,' she thought. 'Where are you guys? Are you okay? Are you in trouble?' She was distracted from her thoughts as she heard a beeping noise from the computer. She looked up at the computer and saw something big heading near her. "What is that?" she asked aloud. Hayley immediately began to press buttons to figure out what it was. She tried to establish a signal with the mysterious craft. "Come on, come on, just work!" she said, frustrated. "Hello, hello, is anyone out there?" The only reply she received was static.

* * *

A bit of explanation regarding Bulk and Skull here: I felt that Bulk and Skull had grown from your regular old neighborhood 'bullies'. And I remembered that they found out the Space Rangers' identities. Wasn't sure if they actually found out about the other ranger identities, but felt that they knew about Tommy's from the way they regarded him with such reverence at the beginning of 'Forever Red'. And the other former rangers won't be in the story that much. This was just to give you guys a look into what the "civilians" saw of the attacks. 


	16. Back in Reefside

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I think I'm getting something," said Billy. He turned the speaker volume louder.

"...anyone out there?" came from the speaker.

"That's Hayley!" said Kira. Everyone gathered around. Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan all began talking into the microphone simultaneously.

* * *

"What is that?" Hayley said to herself. She adjusted the microphone and pressed a few buttons. She heard muffled words combined with static. Hayley continued to adjust the buttons. Now she heard a lot of voices at once. She recognized them. "Kira? Trent? Conner? Ethan?"

* * *

"She hears us!" cried Kira. She leaned in closer to the microphone to talk over the other three. "Hayley? Are you okay? How's Dr. Z's house?" Ethan and Conner shoved Kira out of the way as Trent took a step back. They both began talking into the microphone.

* * *

Hayley heard Kira, but didn't understand anything that she heard afterwards. "Conner, Ethan? Can you guys slow down a bit? I've got no idea what you're saying."

* * *

Ethan and Conner stopped talking. Tommy walked in front of them to the microphone. "Hayley, it's us. All of us. And we've picked up some other former rangers. We're gonna be touching down approximately--" Tommy looked Andros and then the screen. "--twenty yards away from the house. We should be there soon."

* * *

"Alright, Tommy," answered Hayley. She looked at the computer screens and typed a bit. "That's good, there appears to be no major damage there."

* * *

Andros nodded. "Prepare for landing." Everyone sat down and strapped themselves in.

* * *

"Whoa, I think it's worst over here," said Bulk as they drove into Reefside. He and Skull looked around.

"Where do you think we could find Tommy?" asked Skull.

"I don't know, Skully," answered Bulk. "First we've got to find someone. Anyone."

* * *

"You guys okay?" asked Andros. "Sorry for the rough landing. I wasn't sure how the terrain would be after..."

Everyone nodded. "I still like this way better than teleportation," said Ethan. They all filed out of the ship.

* * *

"You guys had me so worried!" cried Hayley. She was about to run up and hug them when she noticed their ninja suits. "You guys have got a lot of explaining to do."

"We'll do that later," said Tommy. He gestured toward the space rangers. "That's Andros, Ashley, Cassie, TJ, Zhane, and Carlos. The space rangers. TJ took over after me when I gave up my Turbo powers."

Hayley nodded. She extended her hand to them. "Nice to meet you." They each took it and exchanged greetings with her. "So, what's been going on? I've been completely out of the loop. All I know is that...well, everything is getting destroyed. I know Reefside, Angel Grove, Stone Canyon, Mariner Bay, LA, and San Francisco. I don't know where else."

Tommy grimaced. "Pretty much everything. And everywhere. Even KO-35, Andros and Zhane's home planet. And Liaria. And who knows where else."

"You guys found the power, though, right? Have you guys found Mesagog and his allies?"

"Yeah, we found the power. And we know who Mesagog's working with, but we haven't found them yet. I think they're hanging out at Mesagog's lair. Mesagog apparently brought back all of our old bads. The ones who were destroyed that day when Andros," he gestured towards Andros, "shattered Zordon's energy tube."

"So who are they?"

"Well, Rita and Zedd, Divatox, the Machine Empire, and..." Tommy trailed off, looking at Andros again.

"And my sister, Karone," finished Andros. "Only they turned her back into Astronema."

Tommy nodded. "And they're all united in an alliance of evil under Dark Spector."

"Who was the reigning Grand Monarch of Evil when he was destroyed," continued Andros.

Hayley nodded. "So..."

"The only way to find Mesagog and the others is to find Mesagog's lair," said Jason. "Tommy, do you know where to go?"

"I do," said Trent. "I could go there and try to get them to..."

"No." Tommy and Jason cut him off.

"It's too dangerous," said Jason.

"But I've been there before," argued Trent.

Tommy shook his head. "That was only with Mesagog. And Elsa and Zeltrax. Now everyone's there. You won't stand a chance, Trent. I won't risk it."

"You won't be, Dr. Z," started Trent.

"Dr. Z?" asked Hayley. Tommy looked at her and shook his head.

"I am," he continued. He held up his wrist. "I'll risk it and I'll call you if..."

Tommy shook his head again. "No, I'll go. They want me, they'll get me."

Jason shook his head. "They want all of us, Tommy. If you go, I'm going."

"Me too," Aisha and Kim said in unison. Adam and Rocky nodded along.

"You could count me in too," said Billy.

"And don't forget about us," added Kira, gesturing to Conner and Ethan.

"And you didn't call us for nothing," added TJ. "We're going too."

Tommy shook his head again. "His lair isn't that big, if the eighteen of us go, along with all the bads that are there..."

"Then we've got to lure them out," said Rocky. "A final showdown."

"They've got Zordon, Tommy," said Kim. "We need to go and save him. And Alpha."

Tommy looked around. "How do we lure them?"

* * *

"HELLO???" yelled Bulk.

"IS ANYBODY HERE?" yelled Skull.

They heard their voices echo. Bulk shook his head. "Doesn't sound like anybody's around."

* * *

"There are people in Reefside," drawled Mesagog. "Two of them."

"We know who they are," said Zedd. "Goldar--take care of them." Goldar bowed and disappeared.

* * *

Skull looked around. In a flash, Goldar appeared before him. His eyes widened and he began tapping Bulk furiously.

"Stop Skull, I'm trying to see if anyone's here."

Skull continued tapping Bulk. Goldar laughed. Bulk turned around with wide eyes. "Remember me?" asked Goldar.

* * *

Alarms began to blare at the lab. "What's going on now?" asked Ethan.

Hayley looked at the screen. "I don't believe this. It seems that there are two people at the park who are being terrorized by...a gold monkey."

"Gold monkey?" said Kim. "Goldar?" She ran next to Hayley. "Yeah, it is. And that's Bulk and Skull."

"Just like high school now, isn't it," said Zack.

"Perfect," said Tommy. "Let's go."

* * *

"Goldar?" asked Bulk.

"That's right!" he answered.

"What are you doing here?" asked Skull.

"The question is, what are you guys doing here?"

Bulk and Skull looked at each other. "Umm," they said in unison.

"Goldar." They heard someone else enter the conversation.

Bulk and Skull turned. "Tommy! We've been looking everywhere for you!" They looked behind him and saw seventeen other people running after him. "And Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, TJ, Cassie, Zhane, Ashley, Carlos, and Andros." They looked at the teenagers. "And we don't know you guys."

"You guys should leave, Bulk," said Kim. "It's not safe here."

Bulk looked at Tommy and the space rangers. "I know. The Power Rangers will come through. But we're gonna help them."

Jason shook his head. "No, you guys better leave now."

Tommy nodded with a certain look in his eyes. Bulk and Skull got the hint. "Okay, I guess we'll be leaving now then." They began to walk away and quickly hid in the last traces of bushes near where the rangers were.

Tommy turned to Goldar. "Tell Dark Spector, Mesagog, Rita and Zedd, and everyone else that we'd like to see them. Here and now."

"It's already begun, Tommy," answered Goldar. "The world will be destroyed. The world IS being destroyed."

"Now, Goldar!"

Goldar looked at all the rangers. "Even with your new powers, you will not be able to defeat us! But I will tell them and return. Hopefully, for your demise." Goldar disappeared.

* * *

"They said that they want to see us," said Goldar. "All of us. I left them waiting at Reefside Park."

"Well," said Mesagog. "We can't leave them waiting."

Everyone who was in the room disappeared in a flash.


	17. The Final Showdown

**Chapter Seventeen**

Bulk and Skull continued to hide in the bushes. "What do you think is gonna happen?" whispered Bulk.

"I don't know," answered Skull.

They watched as they saw the rangers line up next to each other each with a look of determination. Carlos, Cassie, Zhane, Zack, Trent, Kira, Rocky, Adam, Kim, Tommy, Aisha, Billy, Ethan, Conner, Jason, Andros, Ashley, and TJ. They stood there waiting as their enemies appeared before them.

"Long time no see," said Rita.

"Where's Zordon?" asked Tommy.

With a wave of his wand, Zordon's tube appeared, surrounded by piranhatrons. The rangers saw that Zordon seemed to be fading.

"What are you guys doing to him?" cried Kim. She tried to run to Zordon's tube, but Tommy stopped her. He shook his head at her.

"Well, your precious Zordon here is supplying the energy for our Grand Monarch," answered Divatox.

"Karone!" called Andros.

Astronema looked at him with narrow eyes. She shook her head. "I don't think so, red ranger."

"Get them!" yelled Mesagog.

Tommy looked around. "Ready?" Everyone nodded. "It's morphin' time!"

"Let's rocket!" yelled Andros.

"Power of the Cheetah!" Conner morphed into his suit.

"Power of the Gorilla!"

"Power of the Eagle!"

"Power of the Stag!"

"Power of the Tiger!"

"Power of the Lion!"

"Power of the Ape!"

"Power of the Bear!"

"Power of the Frog!"

"Power of the Wolf!"

"Power of the Crane!"

"Power of the Falcon!"

The space rangers too morphed into their suits. They all stood before their enemies, ready to fight.

Bulk and Skull stared at each other in awe. "Jason, Billy, Kim, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Andros, too? And those teenagers?"

Both sides charged at each other. Putties, Tengu warriors, piranhatrons, quantrons, and cogs also appeared and joined in the fighting.

* * *

Zhane headed for Ecliptor. "I don't know how this happened, but you've got to go!"

Ecliptor used his sword to deflect Zhane's advances. He shot Zhane with a bolt of electricity.

Andros cornered Astronema. "Karone...you've got to fight this. Whatever they've done to you, this isn't you!"

Ecliptor hit Andros from behind. "Leave my princess alone."

Astronema smirked. "Thank you, Ecliptor. But I could take care of myself."

"We're not finished, yet, Ecliptor!" yelled Zhane. He ran after Ecliptor.

* * *

"Behind you, Ashley!" yelled Cassie.

Ashley turned around in time to duck a punch from a piranhatron. "Thanks, Cas!" She turned and saw a piranhatron headed behind Cassie. "Look out!"

This time Cassie ducked and Ashley kicked the piranhatron away. "Thanks!"

"No problem!"

* * *

"Looks like it's you and me again, Goldar," said Jason. Goldar swung his sword at him, but Jason managed to dodge it.

"Always a pleasure, Jason!" Goldar continued to swing his sword at Jason, with Jason always managing to dodge it.

Jason kicked at Goldar.

* * *

"These things are so gross!" yelled Kira as she fought off a Tengu warrior. "I don't know how they did it back then!"

* * *

Tommy cornered Elsa. "Time for round two."

"There's never been a better time, Dr. Oliver." They faced off and began fighting each other, reminiscent of their fight in front of the school.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm fighting you guys again!" yelled Aisha. She kicked a putty. "That's right! No match!"

* * *

"You're dead, Havoc!" TJ yelled. He and General Havoc continued to fight. TJ was putting up a good fight, although General Havoc was obviously winning. Divatox watched them from behind. She strolled to TJ and kicked from behind.

"Hey, that's not fair!" yelled Carlos as he saw what happened. He ran to help TJ up and helped him fight General Havoc and Divatox.

* * *

Zedd and Rita watched the fighting and quietly moved to a place a little further to watch, but not participate. "We're winning," said Rita happily.

* * *

"Come back here, you!" yelled Conner. Master Vile was trying to get away. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

* * *

"Look out, Rocky!" yelled Adam. Rocky heard Adam's warning and slid back as Adam kicked a quantron in front of him. Rocky turned and helped Adam against the quantrons.

* * *

"Trent, over there!" yelled Ethan. Trent turned and saw Zeltrax. "Watch out!" Trent ducked as he saw Zeltrax's attack coming.

"Behind you, Ethan!" yelled Trent. Ethan felt something hit him. He turned and saw Sprocket directing cogs to him. "Oh no, you don't!" Ethan began fighting the cogs, making his way to Sprocket.

* * *

Billy ducked as he saw a punch coming for his face. He looked at Scorpina in front of him. Billy shook his head and kicked her. They continued their fight, drifting closer to Rita and Zedd. Rito followed them, eager to get some action in.

* * *

Bulk and Skull were watching the rangers in action from their hiding places. A putty from Lord Zedd came up from behind them. It tapped them on their shoulders. Bulk and Skull turned around and the putty jumped in their face. They both screamed and inadvertently kicked their legs up into the 'Z' on their chest. The putty writhed in agony and disappeared. "That was close," said Bulk. They resumed watching the rangers.

* * *

"There's too many of them, I don't know how long I could hold them off!" yelled Kim.

"We've got to do something!" yelled Aisha.

"Our animal spirits!" yelled Jason.

"Galaxy gliders!" called Andros.

Twelve of the rangers got ready to call on their animal spirits as six galaxy gliders came down from the sky. Before the rangers could do anything, Zedd sent a lightning bolt to each of them, which tied all of them up next to each other.

"Why didn't you just do that earlier, Zeddy?" asked Rita. Zedd groaned at her.

Oh no!" said Kira. "What do we do now?"

The rangers crouched closer to one another.

"Kim?" whispered Tommy.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"When we get out of here, I'm gonna make you my wife."

"What?"

"I mean, if you want to."

"If I want to what?" Kim smirked inside her helmet. They may be tied up, but Kim still liked to tease him.

"I've known from the time that I was sixteen years old that I wanted to marry you. Please say yes."

"See, even with your new powers, you cannot defeat us! Evil has prevailed!" yelled Zedd. Him, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Master Vile, Divatox, General Havoc, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Mesagog, Elsa, Zeltrax, Ecliptor, and Astronema circled the helpless rangers. "It is time for your destruction, rangers!" They each prepared to destroy the rangers.

Kim bit her lip inside her helmet. She turned her head to Tommy and said, "Of course." All of a sudden, Tommy and Kim demorphed and were untied. They stood over the other rangers, in front of their enemies. Tommy and Kim looked around and then at each other. They both had a look of surprise on their faces.

Tommy forgot about everybody else, that his friends were sitting next to him, all tied up, that his enemies for the past ten years were surrounding him. Tommy took out his necklace and pulled a ring hanging from it. "I've been hanging on to this since...I don't even remember. But I was planning on giving it to you when we graduated." Kim looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I never let go of it because I always hoped. Even when things got so bad between us, there was always something that kept me from putting it away. Something that told me to not let go of it."

The villains stood there in disbelief, as if they couldn't believe they were witnessing this. Zedd and Rita moved toward the group of them. Scorpina and Rito joined shortly afterwards. "Don't let him put that ring on her!" hissed Zedd. He moved to interrupt Kim and Tommy, but found that he could not get close to them.

Tommy knelt down and put the ring halfway onto Kim's finger and continued talking while Kim was left speechless. "My mom gave this to me when you and I started dating way back in high school. She told me that this and the arrowhead were the only things of my biological family that came with me when I was adopted." Kim smiled. "So, I'm officially asking you now. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He slid the ring down the rest of her finger.

"Tommy," started Kim. "I don't know...it's been so long..."

"Say yes, Kim." Tommy looked up at her. "You and I belong together. You know we do." Kim smiled again. "And besides," Tommy stood up and leaned into Kim. "You already said yes, Beautiful. Just two seconds ago."

Kim smiled. She put her arms around his neck. "Then I guess I'm gonna have to say yes again." She giggled a bit before he lifted her up to kiss him.

"Noo!" yelled Zedd. He looked at Tommy and Kim and raised his staff. "Your destruction, first!"

Tommy set Kim down. They took each other's hands and put themselves between Zedd, the villains, and the other rangers. Tommy looked at Kim with wide eyes, noticing a faint glow of pink surrounding her. Kim was looking at Tommy the same way, except that there was a faint glow of white.

Zedd saw this and started to shake his head. "NO!" he cried. "It can't be!"

"What, Zeddy?" asked Rita. "Other than Tommy and Kimberly glowing, we have nothing to worry about." Rita looked at them. "Looks more like their problem anyway."

"Yeah, we're still winning," chimed Divatox.

"You fools! You don't understand!" cried Zedd.

"What is it?" asked Astronema sharply. She didn't like being left out of any plans. "We have the rangers in our clutches. All that's left is to destroy them!" She moved towards Andros, but was stopped by an invisible barrier. "What's going on?" She looked around at Zedd.

"I told you before!" yelled Zedd. "The--"

"The union of Tommy and Kimberly is stronger than any sort of evil that you may throw at them," interrupted Zordon faintly. He was seen in his energy tube, thought not fully there. "Your power cannot equal theirs."

"Yes!" agreed Zedd, looking around wildly. "That's why I sent the letters! They were becoming too powerful and I felt it in the grid. They were already living apart, all they needed was that extra push. That's why I said that we must get that power source!"

"You sent the letters?" said Tommy, Kim, and the other rangers simultaneously. They all stared at each other, with a look of surprise and disgust written on their faces.

"It didn't work, Zedd!" said Zordon. "True love cannot be parted. The Crane and the Falcon fly together once more. As it should be." He looked at Tommy and Kim. "You know what to do."

They nodded. Tommy looked at Kim. "You ready, Beautiful?"

"Always, Handsome."

"It's morphin' time! Power of the White Tiger Falcon!"

"Power of the Pteradactyl Crane!"

The spirits of the Falcon and the Crane emerged from Tommy and Kim and flew together around the couple. Kim and Tommy flipped and landed in front of the villains. Their suits were even more modified. This time, Tommy's embelm included a Crane intertwined with his Falcon while Kim's Crane was intertwined with a Falcon on her embelm. Tommy waved a hand in front of the other rangers. In a flash of white light, they were freed. The other rangers jumped up and gathered behind Tommy and Kim. "Looks like it's your destruction instead!" said Tommy. The rangers moved into a ready stance to fight.

* * *

"Wow," said Bulk. "Tommy and Kimberly. I gotta tell you, I saw it coming." He looked at Skull. "I guess you really don't stand a chance now, do you?"

* * *

The villains stood before the rangers, heads held high, not wanting to go down until the very last breath. They were surrounded by their putties, Tengu warriors, cogs, piranhatrons, quantrons, and tyrannodrones. About a hundred, maybe more, against eighteen. Dark Spector appeared. He watched off to the side. "Time for your death, rangers! ATTACK!"

Once again, both sides charged at each other. Zedd and Mesagog directed the putties, warriors, cogs, piranhatrons, quantrons and tyrannodrones first. Their leaders held back, watching the action and biding their time. Divatox, General Havoc, Ecliptor, and Astronema moved in front of Zordon to keep him from the rangers.

Kim and Tommy were fighting alongside each other, destroying everything that got in their way. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" yelled Zedd. The other rangers seemed more confident than before and they also got the upperhand on their enemies. "GOLDAR! SCORPINA! RITO! GO!" yelled Zedd again. The three of them ran forward into the battle.

Mesagog looked at Zeltrax and Elsa. They nodded and also joined in the battle.

Andros ran through the fighting and reached Divatox, General Havoc, Ecliptor, and Astronema. "Let him go!" he cried.

"I think not, red ranger," said Astronema.

"Karone, you've got to fight it! You found who you were once before and you can do it again!"

Astronema narrowed her eyes at Andros. She looked at the three standing beside her. "Leave! The red ranger's mine!"

"Are you sure, my princess?" asked Ecliptor.

"Yes," answered Astronema. She looked at Zhane. "The silver ranger seems to be needing your services. Destroy him! Destroy them all!"

"Yes, my lady." Ecliptor brandished his sword and headed for Zhane.

Astronema looked at Divatox and Havoc. "You guys leave too. This one's mine!"

"No, honey, I'm fighting him too."

Astronema narrowed her eyes again. "No, he's mine!" She shoved Divatox in the direction of the other fighting and Havoc followed.

"Fine, fine, we're leaving."

"Now, where were we?" She got ready to fight.

"No, Karone, I won't fight you! I didn't before and I won't again!"

"Well that's just too bad, now isn't it?"

Andros looked at Zordon's tube. He glanced back at the fighting going on beside him. 'No, I can't do that again. It was hard the first time, it'll be even harder the second time.' He looked back at Karone. "Karone, please! This isn't you! You're a galaxy ranger. A power ranger. The pink galaxy ranger!" Astronema began to fight him. "No, Karone!" He looked around him. He started to shift further away from the battle and from Zordon. She followed him.

* * *

"You guys!" started Kim. "We've got to combine our power."

Tommy and Aisha nodded. They began to call the other rangers to come closer to them.

Ashley moved toward the other rangers when she noticed that Andros wasn't with them. She looked around frantically and saw him and Astronema a little further out. "Andros!" she called. She ran towards them. "Come on, we're combining our powers."

Andros looked at her and then at Astronema. He shook his head a little. Ashley looked at him with pleading eyes. He nodded a little and started running in the direction of Ashley, not taking his eyes off of Astronema. She followed him with her eyes and then proceeded to where the villains were standing. Ashley and Andros hurried to the other rangers. Astronema and the others raised their staffs to fight off whatever attack the rangers were coming up with next.

"Ready guys?" asked Tommy. Everyone nodded.

Andros looked up again and yelled, "Galaxy gliders!"

The twelve Ninjetti stood with Kim and Tommy in the middle and closed their eyes. Their spirits came roaring, flying, growling, and jumping out of the embelms of their chests while the six space rangers flew over them. At the count of a silent three, the eighteen rangers held their hands over their heads and felt a strange yet strong beam of energy and power coming from them. Mesagog, Zeltrax, Elsa, Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Ecliptor, Astronema, Divatox, Master Vile, and General Havoc stood speechless. They saw what was coming and began to yelling and screaming. They all ran in the direction of Zordon's energy tube and stood in line behind it, crouched close together.

Beams of silver, pink, blue, black, red, and yellow emitted from the space rangers while the spirits of the cheetah, eagle, gorilla, stag, tiger, lion, ape, bear, frog, wolf, crane, and falcon were running, flying, and hopping through the air. At once, the beams of light and animal spirits began heading to the villains and Zordon's tube, with the Crane and the Falcon leading the way.

The villains saw this and crouched down closer to one another. "Oh no!" yelled Rita. They all started yelling again, but stopped when they heard the crashing of the energy tube and saw the animal spirits and beams of light heading for them. The sixteen villains all seemed to levitate through the air for a moment before a bright light erupted around and within them.

The putties, Tengu warriors, quantrons, cogs, piranhatrons, and tyrannodrones exploded into clouds of dust. Dark Spector was yelling, bits of him exploding and landing on the ground and disappearing into piles of dust. Mondo, Machina, and Sprocket all exploded as well with their parts flying around everywhere. Mesagog looked around and yelled as he exploded into a pile of fossils.

The rangers stood before them, all speechless. The space rangers got off their gliders and stood with the rangers. "Power down," they all said simultaneously.

Kim looked towards Zordon's energy tube. She saw that it had shattered. Tears immediately formed in her eyes. "ZORDON!" she yelled. The rest of the rangers followed her voice. Kim began running in the direction of Zordon's energy tube, but was stopped by the bright light that was still emitting from the tube and the villains behind him. Tommy ran behind her and caught her as she fell. "No, not again," she cried. "We just got him back, he can't be, no, not again. He was like a father to me! More than my own."

"I know, Beautiful, I know," answered Tommy. He, too, felt tears in his eyes. He helped her stand up. "But look." He pointed around. Everyone followed his hand.

The bright light spread as it began to rebuild what was left of the city. Trees were magically growing at a rapid rate, buildings were being rebuilt. It was almost as if evil had never set foot in Reefside. Though the rangers couldn't see it, the same thing was happening across the country, the globe, and on KO-35 and Liaria.

Rita stood up, no trace of evil in her face. She looked at Zedd with wide eyes, who took her into his arms. Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito stood up and looked around confused. No longer was Goldar a blue monkey in gold armor. Instead, he was nice-looking man who graciously smiled at Scorpina next to him. Scorpina smiled shyly back at him, a beautiful Asian woman found underneath her armor. Rito looked around, also undergoing a change. Master Vile looked like an older version of Rito and also looked around in confusion at everything that was going on around him. Divatox and General Havoc both stood, completely unrecognizable from their evil selves. Zeltrax was once more Smitty. Elsa was returned into her normal look. She had long brown hair and a pretty face. Ecliptor was no longer robotic. He was an older man who looked like he's been through a lot in his years.

Andros looked around, eager to find his sister. He saw her lying on the floor and ran to be next to her. She no longer had the cropped brown hair, nor the robotic changes that were made to her body. She had blonde hair and seemed to be unconscious. "Come on, Karone," said Andros. "I know you're still there." He picked her up and hugged her close.

"Andros?" a small voice came from his arms. "What happened? Why am I here?"

Andros smiled. "It's a long story. But I'm glad you're back. Again." He helped her stand up. She looked at the other rangers. She gave them a small smile as she and Andros walked towards them. The rangers all stood together, hovering near Zordon's energy tube that was still there. Kim was crying into Tommy's shoulders while Adam comforted Aisha. Everyone was sad and those who weren't already crying seemed to be on the point of breaking down.

"I can't believe..." started Jason. "After all that...he..." His voice started breaking.

"I know, man," said Zack. He moved next to Jason and put a hand on his back. "I know."

Billy stood there, shaking his head. He turned away from Zordon's tube. Everyone copied him. "I don't think I could face it, you know. That's the only thing we ever knew him in." Everyone nodded sadly.

Kira looked at the rangers, uncomfortably. While she understood their sadness, she wasn't one of Zordon's rangers and therefore, didn't fully receive his mentorship. She looked at Tommy, who was still comforting Kim, and thought how she would be if he had been destroyed like that. 'I don't know how I would get through it,' she thought. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry softly. She leaned into Trent, who rubbed her back.

They all stood there for a while, crying and comforting each other, grieving for their mentor that they had lost once again, while Bulk and Skull still watched from the bushes. They were still in awe that everything was growing back. A full bush now covered them.


	18. A New Beginning

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Rangers..." a voice came from behind them. A voice that they recognized.

'It can't be,' thought Kim. 'Again?' She jumped up from Tommy's arms and twirled around to face the shattered remains of Zordon's tube. Except that she didn't see the remains of his tube anymore. Instead, there was just a bright light coming from that direction. So bright that she had to shield her eyes.

The other rangers turned to face the light. They all shielded their eyes. "No way," said Kim. A shadow began to emerge from the light. The shadow of a man. It began walking towards them.

"Rangers...I'm very glad to see you all."

Kim looked at the elderly man and fainted. Tommy caught her before she hit the floor. The other rangers stood there, with looks of incredulity written across their faces.

"Incredible," said Rocky.

The man walked over to Tommy and Kim and kneeled down in front of her. He looked at Tommy and smiled. Tommy returned the smile and looked down at the unconscious Kimberly in his arms. "Time to wake up, Beautiful."

In a second her eyes fluttered open and she saw Tommy. She looked around and saw the man kneeling over her. She grinned and put her arms around him. "How...what...I don't...Zordon!"

Zordon laughed and pulled her up. She gave him a big hug. Zordon smiled and looked at the other rangers around him. He went around to each of them individually, said a few quick words of hello, and gave them each a big hug.

Zordon stood before the Dino Rangers."I'm very pleased to meet you. All of you. It's good to know the power is in good hands."

Conner nodded toward Tommy. "We have a good teacher."

Zordon followed his gaze and walked over to Tommy. He nodded to Tommy and looked in another direction. Tommy followed him. Zordon stood and faced Tommy."There are no words that can express how proud I am of you. I can't say how surprised I was to hear that you had created and led a new team of rangers." Tommy smiled. "I'm very happy the power has been left in good hands." Zordon looked to the four teenagers. "Those four teenagers...not unlike the five teenagers that I chose so long ago." Tommy nodded as Zordon looked back at him. "And not unlike that sixth ranger who turned out to be one of the greatest." Tommy smiled again. "I am extremely proud of you, Tommy Oliver." He hugged Tommy, then walked back to the rest of the rangers.

Tommy stood with Kim, in the midst of all the rangers. They all stood before Zordon. "Rangers...I am very glad to see you all healthy and in good spirits. I must say, I am extremely proud to see you all answer the call of help from a fellow ranger, whether you are an active ranger or not." Zordon looked at them all as tears began to form in his eyes. "You are all...you..." He took a deep breath and looked down the line. "Jason, you were the first red ranger, the first leader. You have started a generation of rangers that have continued to lead the different teams to victory. Big-hearted and generous, you were always willing to help out a friend in need. Zack, the original black ranger. A smooth talker with dance moves to match. You have always been loyal and true to your friends. Always trying to keep a smile on everyone's face and always willing to help others, even if it means coming face to face with your deepest fears." Zack looked down as he remembered the trip to the Island of Illusion. He glanced back at Zordon. "Billy, longest Mighty Morphin power ranger. The blue ranger. So intelligent and eager to help. You willingly renounced the powers of the Zeo crystal, instead taking the role of an advisor to the team. You have been extremely helpful to myself and Alpha, as well as the ranger teams.

"Aisha, Rocky, and Adam. The second yellow, red, and black rangers. You did not look at yourselves as replacements, but you helped out as much as you could. Aisha, the fearless Bear, so spirited and full of energy. You kept your teammates in check and was always up to the challenge of having the power. Rocky, humorous and trustworthy. You were the only one who could hold the red ranger powers after Jason departed. Adam, the quiet-mannered one. You showed confidence in yourself and was always willing to help the newer rangers.

"Carlos, TJ, Ashley, and Cassie. You stayed until the end. Never willing to give up the Power Chamber without a fight. You all even journeyed into the unknown world of space and beyond. Zhane, a prankster who always put his friends first. You were always one of the most loyal and trustworthy. Andros, you have sacrificed so much in your life as a ranger." Zordon gestured towards Karone and himself. "You had to fight your own sister and you had to sacrifice my own life force to save the world. I'm pleased to see how you take your duties seriously. But you should go out and have fun. Once in a while." Zordon smiled and winked at Ashley. He looked at Karone. "Karone..." She looked up, surprised to hear him say her name. "You have faced many trials in your life. Being taken away from your family and your brother at such a young age. But I am happy to see that you have moved past that time and served the galaxy well as the pink ranger."

"And Tommy and Kimberly. I can't say how happy I am that the Crane and the Falcon have reunited. And hopefully forever this time." Tommy and Kim took each other's hands and nodded as they smiled. "Kimberly, young Kimberly. I remember when you were a young teenager. Wide-eyed and naive about the world. But you grew up. Into one of the finest people I know. And Tommy. The never-ending ranger." Everyone laughed, including Tommy this time. "You make me so proud."

Zordon looked at the Dino Rangers again. "Again, I must say that I am extremely happy to see that the power is in good hands." The teenagers smiled. "Your Dino Gems...you still retain those powers for they have not been destroyed. As long as they are in tact, they are at your disposal. As well as your Ninjetti spirits." He looked at the nineteen rangers standing before him. "Rangers, you..." Tears began to form in Zordon's eyes again as well as the rangers. "You have all been like children to me for the past ten or so years. You have all made me prouder than anything in this world. I wish you all a life full of happiness and laughter."

"Dude, are you about to cry?" whispered Ethan to Conner.

"Shh," replied Conner. "And no. This is just...so moving. He's like their father."

"Where are you going now, Zordon?" asked Kim.

"I will return to the Command Center to check on Alpha and then to my home planet of Eltar. Your powers released me from my time warp and gave me a body again. I thank you all."

"Will we see you again?"

"Of course, Kimberly. I will always be in your lives. And I will return in a short amount of time." He glanced toward the ring on her finger. He smiled. "Good luck rangers. In everything you do. You have brought forth a new beginning for yourselves and for the world. May the power protect you all." In a flash of light, he disappeared.

The ranger stood there, taking in everything that just happened. Then, Bulk and Skull started running out of the bushes.

"Whoa, the Power Rangers save the day. Again," said Bulk. Tommy looked at them with a bemused expression on his face. TJ looked at them and shook his head. Bulk turned to Jason. "I can't believe you guys were rangers too. And the original ones. How come you never told us?"

Jason looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "Uh...Bulk...uh...what gives you that idea?"

Tommy shook his head. "It's okay, Jase. They know about me and them." He gestured toward the space rangers.

"How..? Wha..? I mean, I know they know who the space rangers are, but you?"

"Long story. But trust me, they won't tell a soul." He turned to Bulk and Skull with a menacing look. "Will you?"

Bulk and Skull shook their heads vigorously. "Of course we won't tell. Nobody. Nobody at all," they said at once.

Aisha laughed at their reaction to Tommy's question. "I can't believe how far we've come," she said.

Tommy nodded. "Let's head back to my place." He looked at Bulk and Skull. "And I suppose you guys can come, too. Just don't touch anything." They nodded, eager to follow.

* * *

"You guys did it!" exclaimed Hayley as she saw the rangers come into the lab. "I knew you could!" Her eyes widened as she saw the three new people. "Everytime you guys come back, you always bring new people." She turned to Karone first and then Bulk and Skull. "Hi, I'm Hayley." They each took her hand and returned her greeting. "I saw it all. Everything's coming back to normal. Reefside, Angel Grove, Stone Canyon, everywhere. I've been watching the news, too." She gestured towards the computer screen that still showed the park where they had fought. "I'm so happy for you guys!" She turned to Tommy and gave him a big hug. "Finally," she whispered, nodding in Kim's direction who was deep in conversation with Ashley, Karone, Cassie, Kira and Aisha. Tommy grinned at her. "I can't believe that ugly guy was the one who did it."

Tommy nodded. "Believe me, me neither. But if there was anybody who would be evil enough to do it, it would be him." Tommy looked at Kim with a small smile on his face.

Hayley followed his gaze. She smiled. "I've never seen you look like that before. Not at anybody. Only when you're looking at old pictures of you two and remembering the better days. Which, hopefully, there will be more of in the future."

Tommy nodded again. "I hope so." He thought for a moment. "Zedd always did have some sort of fascination with Kim. He tried to make her his queen of darkness once." Hayley looked disgusted at the thought.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Tommy, come here for a minute," said Rocky. Tommy nodded toward Rocky, Jason, Andros, TJ, and Conner. "We need to teach Conner the red ranger handshake." Tommy looked confused as he left Hayley to walk to the others.

Hayley smiled at him and walked over to Kim, Ashley, Cassie, Karone, Kira, and Aisha. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I steal her for a minute?" She gestured towards Kim. They all nodded.

Kim looked at the other girls and stood up. "I'll be back, guys." She and Hayley walked to another end of the lab. "What's up, Hayley?" Kim still didn't know what to make of Hayley. While she knew that Hayley and Tommy were good friends and nothing more, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the fact that Hayley has been such a big part of Tommy's life when she wasn't in it.

"I first want to apologize," began Hayley.

Kim furrowed her brow. "For what? You haven't done anything to me."

"For thinking all those horrible thoughts of you in college." Kim looked confused. "Tommy and I were lab partners and he always seemed to have something missing within him. We grew close and he finally got around to telling me about you. I have to admit, he painted you to be this picture-perfect person, but when he got to the letter..." Hayley shrugged.

Kim nodded. She raised her hand. "You don't have to continue. It's alright. You didn't need to apologize. I completely understand why you felt that way. I'm glad you were there for Tommy. He needs his friends around him. All the time."

Hayley smiled. "No, let me. I thought of you as this horrible person who left this man broken. Broken from high school and never in a complete relationship. He told me about Kat, also. He said that she never filled the void that you left."

Kim closed her eyes for a moment, not sure if she wanted to hear the rest.

"But the more that I thought about it, from what Tommy told me about you, I knew there must've been some sort of explanation for the letter. I could tell that he was still in love with you. He never stopped. And he never gave up even if he thought he did. I told him to call you. To find out what happened." Hayley stopped and smiled at her again. She gave Kim a hug. "But at least it all worked out in the end. Even if it is a little late."

Kim smiled at her also. She was beginning to really like Hayley. Hayley could've met her and hated her from only hearing Tommy's side of the whole story, but she was open to Kim. "Thanks--"

"I also wanted to offer my congratulations," interrupted Hayley. "If it were anybody else of my friends, I would've thought that you two were moving too fast, but...I believe it as well as the next person. You two belong together."

Kim gave her a sincere smile with some tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you, Hayley. That really means a lot. It really does."

"No problem. Let's get back to the rest of them, shall we?" They walked back towards the other rangers. "Hey, everyone! It's getting a little crowded here. How about we move the party to the cafe, instead? Everything's on the house for those who saved the world and are related to them or have gone to high school with them."

Conner and Rocky cheered and ran up out of the basement, with everyone following. "Thank God for that," said Rocky. "I was getting hungry."

* * *

Hayley's was closed to the public, but it was crowded with all the rangers and Bulk and Skull inside. Trent was sitting by himself, thinking, when Tommy saw him and sat with him.

"Hey, you alright, man?"

"Huh?" Trent looked up as he saw his teacher sit across from him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just..."

"I'm sure your dad's fine, Trent."

"But what if he's not, Dr. Z? What if he was in Mesagog's lab when it was destroyed? If it was destroyed."

"I'm sure it was. And he's not evil, Trent. He couldn't have been destroyed by that blast that we sent." Trent looked down sadly. "Hey, why don't you give him a call? I bet he's somewhere, already working on his next project." Trent looked away. "Come on, there are payphones over there." Tommy pointed.

Trent looked at him with a hint of a smile in his eyes and took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Thanks, Dr. Z."

Tommy smiled. He was really beginning to love that nickname. "No, problem, man." He walked back to the rest of the rangers, who were crowded around a few tables stuck together.

"So, Kim, when's the wedding?" asked Aisha. Everyone turned and looked at her when they heard Aisha. They all stopped talking.

Kim blushed at the attention. "Guys, it just happened. And we just saved the world. Again. We haven't even had time to think about it, much less talk about it."

Tommy heard Aisha as he took a seat next to Kim. He put an arm around Kim. "As soon as possible," answered Tommy after Kim responded to Aisha. Kim turned to Tommy with a look of surprise on her face. "Why not? We've been apart long enough. I think we deserve to be together as soon as possible."

Andros and Zhane looked at each other and smirked. "How about in four weeks?" asked Andros.

"Four weeks?" said Kim. "That's so soon. I have so much to do. I need a dress, we need a place to hold the ceremony, we need--"

"Four weeks sounds great," answered Tommy. Kim stared at Tommy, who looked at her with a smile and shrugged.

"Cool," said Zhane. He and Andros glanced at each other once again and smirked. Ashley noticed this exchange and made a mental note to ask Andros about it later.

"I need help, I need to find a caterer, I need to find people to be in the ceremony, I need to call my parents, ughh, is my mom even gonna be able to come from Paris in four weeks.." rambled Kim.

Aisha put her hand on Kim, who stopped talking abruptly. She looked at Aisha. "Girl, don't worry about it. I'll help you."

"Yeah, me too," said Ashley.

Kim looked at both of them. "You guys don't have to go back?"

Aisha shrugged. "I could probably stay here for another couple of months. I've been thinking of moving back anyway and I guess this could be a start. The clinic over there is doing really well and there are a whole lot of other vets who could handle everything. I always wanted to open a veterinary clinic over here too."

"And I don't have to get back anytime soon," said Ashley.

"Thanks guys, you are the greatest!" said Kim. She, Ashley, and Aisha all looked at Cassie.

Cassie smiled at them, but sadly shook her head. "I'm not too sure, guys. I mean, I just got back from vacation and...I don't know. I don't think I could take another four weeks off...I'm really sorry. If it's in Angel Grove, I might be able to."

Kim looked at Tommy suddenly. "Oh my gosh, I still have so much to do," said Kim. "I don't even live in California anymore, I have to get everything settled in Florida. Figure out what I'm going to do--"

Zhane held up his hand. "Kim, you will be able to pull off a wedding in four weeks. Mark my words, I guarantee you that everything will go off without a hitch."

Kim looked at him with an unsure expression. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because," he looked at Andros and winked. "It's written in the stars." Kim gave him a look of confusion. "Just kidding, I just have a strong feeling that you will."

"Me too," added Andros. They smirked at each other again. Ashley was eyeing them, knowing that something was up.

"Anyways," said Rocky, "I'm getting more fries and another smoothie. Do you guys want anything?" Everyone started telling Rocky what they wanted. He held up two hands. "Sorry guys, I only have two hands. I was really just saying that to be polite!" Rocky started laughing as he walked toward the counter. Adam threw a rolled up napkin at him.

"You guys," started Karone. "I just want to apologize for anything and everything that I did when I was Astronema. I'm really sorry and--"

"You don't have anything to apologize for," said Carlos.

Everyone nodded. "We know it wasn't you," added TJ.

She smiled at all of them. "Thanks guys."

Trent returned, looking more happier than before. "Everything's cool. He's at his office. No Mesagog side effects or anything."

Tommy clapped him on the shoulder. "That's great, man." Trent sat down next to Kira. Tommy looked at the four teens. "So what do you guys think? Your first galaxy adventure."

Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan looked at each other. "And hopefully our last one under these circumstances," said Kira.

"Hopefully our last one like this, too," added Adam.

Kira smiled. "It has been...unbelievable."

"Definitely," added Ethan. "We're in the presence of the greatest rangers and we helped them!" He turned to Conner. "Can you believe it, we helped them!"

"Well, you guys are one of us now," said Jason. "Congratulations on joining the club."

"So, the red ranger handshake, what comes after the--" started Conner.

"Shh! It's the red ranger secret!" interrupted TJ. Everyone laughed while Tommy laughed and shook his head at the fictional handshake.

Conner got a look of surprise on his face and nodded as if wanting to keep the secret.

"So, Bulk, Skull, what are your current whereabouts aside from this facility?" asked Billy.

Bulk and Skull looked at Billy with wide eyes.

"Where have you guys been?" translated Zack. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Oh," said Skull. "We own a resort in Angel Grove. Tommy knows about it." He pointed to Tommy, who nodded.

"I still can't believe that you guys are the Power Rangers," said Bulk. "All this time." He shook his head.

"I heard you guys did a pretty noble thing a few years back," said Jason. "On behalf of the Power Rangers," Jason looked at everyone around the table, nodding towards the space rangers, "we'd like to thank you guys."

"It was nothing," said Skull.

"Yeah, after everything that you guys did," added Bulk. "I still can't believe that..." Everyone laughed.

"I still can't believe that we met the old rangers and traveled around the galaxy," said Kira.

"You guys did good," said Kim.

"So, our Ninjetti spirits are with us forever?"

Kim nodded. "They're your guardians."

Kira looked out the window. "Everything looks brand new. Like it hasn't been touched."

"And you're a part of the reason why it's like that," said Tommy.

Kira smiled to herself. She looked at Trent, Ethan, and Conner. They all smiled at each other while the other rangers smiled at each other also. They all sat in silence for a moment, thinking about everything that just happened.

Hayley stood up. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Well, I think this calls for a toast. To the Power Rangers." She looked around the tables, at each person sitting down in their respective colors. "Thanks for saving the world. Again." Everyone clinked their glasses and took a sip of their drinks.

Bulk and Skull stood up. "We'd like to make a toast, also," said Skull.

Bulk nodded. "Jason, Zack, Billy, Kim, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam. We never knew it was you. Thanks for always saving our butts in high school."

Skull nodded. "Yeah, thanks for saving our butts!"

Everyone laughed and took another sip of their drinks.

Jason stood up. "Andros, Zhane, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, and TJ. Andros, you made the ultimate sacrifice with Zordon. And you guys have so much guts getting in front of Angel Grove and morphing. That will always go down as one of the greatest ranger battles of all time. Thanks for coming along for the ride when you really didn't have to." Everyone took another sip of their drinks.

Aisha stood up. "I don't mean to get all romantic and sappy, but what do you expect from me?" Everyone laughed. "I just wanted to make a toast to Tommy and Kim. For having the power to help us all defeat the evil dudes!" Everyone laughed again. "And for proving that true love does conquer all!"

A chorus of "aw's" echoed around the room as Tommy leaned over and kissed Kim on the cheek while everyone raised their glasses and drank again.

"Hey, I think you're supposed to save that for another four weeks," said Zack in a loud whisper. Everyone laughed and Aisha threw her rolled up straw wrapper at him.

"Well, I guess it's our turn," said Conner. He stood up, followed by Kira, Ethan, and Trent. "To Dr. Z, for helping us to become Power Rangers."

"And for teaching us how to use our powers," added Kira.

"And for letting us hang out at your house at all hours of the day and night," added Ethan.

"And for never giving up on us," ended Trent.

"To Dr. Z!" yelled Conner.

Everyone laughed and echoed him. "To Dr. Z!" Everyone once more took a sip of their drinks.

Tommy stood up. He looked around. "This is to all of you. Thank you for responding to my call when I said that I needed help with Mesagog. Thanks for sticking through it. And thanks for coming by. I'm glad that we all got reunited like this." He looked at Kim. "Who knows what would've happened. To all of you." Tommy raised his glass and everyone followed. He sat down and looked around. "So, what now?"

"I don't want to leave yet," said TJ.

"Yeah," said Carlos. "Who knows when we'll all be together again."

Zhane pointed to Kim and Tommy. "Four weeks. The wedding." Kim and Tommy smiled.

"Well, you guys don't have to leave so soon," said Hayley. "Why don't you tell me, Karone, Bulk and Skull over here what you guys have been up to since this whole 'destruction of the world' thing came into play."

"I don't mind," said Zack. Everyone else nodded.

"Perfect," said Hayley. "Then why don't we start with Dr. Z?" She looked at Tommy and then at the teenagers. Everyone laughed.

"I'd like to know that, too," said Andros. "You never gave me an answer."

Tommy shook his head and laughed. He looked at Conner. "You came up with it, why don't you tell them?"

Conner looked surprised and a little nervous at the thought of relaying a story in front of all the past rangers. He shook it off and said, " Well, when we went to Angel Grove..."

* * *

I couldn't bear to have Zordon be killed off again, so I had to bring him back. I thought it was one of the saddest moments in PR history when Andros had to shatter his energy tube. And the line that Rocky says, something about offering to get stuff only to be polite--all from Friends! I love that show and was watching that episode as I was typing this up. Hope you guys enjoyed the story, but don't worry, it's not over yet! It almost is, but not yet! 


	19. FINALLY!

**Chapter Nineteen**

Four weeks has passed since the near destruction of the world. Kimberly stood in a mirror, looking at her reflection. She smiled at herself. 'Just five-six weeks ago, I never imagined that I would be here,' she thought to herself. The past four weeks have been some of the most hectic, but she was willing to relive it again if she had the chance.

"Girl, you look beautiful!" said Aisha. "That dress is just gorgeous on you! And here is your something borrowed to go with your something new." Aisha put a beautiful pearl necklace around Kim's neck. "Straight from Africa."

"It's beautiful, Aisha, thank you so much!"

"No problem, girl!"

Five or six weeks ago, Aisha and Kim wouldn't have been hanging out with each other. But in the past four weeks, they've been inseparable. 'Just like high school,' thought Kim. 'I never would've gotten through the past four weeks without her and Ashley.' While Kim was putting the finishing touches on her move from Florida back to California, Ashley and Aisha took care of calling the caterers, the florists, and everything else that went into planning a wedding. Kim resigned her post as a Pan-Global coach and had already began to look for a job in Reefside. Elsa, who has re-taken over the job as principal of Reefside High, no longer evil, offered Kim a job at the school, as a physical education teacher and gymnastics coach. Kim was also looking to open a gymnastics academy since there was such a positive response from the community when they heard she was moving to Reefside.

"And here is your something blue!" exclaimed Ashley as she held up a blue garter. Kim laughed as she sat down to put it on.

After the rangers left Hayley's, they all went their separate ways. They each took their time in saying goodbye to one another, even though they would be seeing each other soon. Jason returned to Florida for a couple of weeks, saying that he'll be back before the wedding to hang out with Tommy in Reefside. Billy said that he would return to Aquitar after the wedding, staying in Reefside with Tommy. Rocky and Zack went back to New York City, reassuring everyone that they would definitely be back in time for the wedding. Adam went back to LA, taking Bulk and Skull with him because they "always wanted to see the big city." Zhane, Karone, and Andros were going back to KO-35, with Ashley, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos going back to Angel Grove. And the teens went back to school, each of them reliving their time with the former rangers as they sat in Tommy's science class everyday. Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan still called Tommy "Dr. Z" in class, while the other students, especially Cassidy and Devon, always wondered what they were talking about.

Ashley thought back to the cryptic response that Andros gave to her when she asked him what he and Zhane were talking about with the comments and the smirks about the wedding. 'I still wonder what he meant by that,' she thought as she helped Kim with the garter.

"Kimberly?"

Kim looked around. "Mom? You're here! You made it!" She jumped up and ran to hug her mom. "How are you? When did you get in?"

Kim's mother smiled at her. "A few hours ago. We stopped by the hotel first to get ready." She looked at Kim from head to toe. "You look absolutely beautiful." Tears shone in her eyes. "I can't believe this day is actually here." She pulled out a pair of earrings. "These are for you to wear. Something old, your grandmother's pearl earrings to match that beautiful necklace."

"Wow, they're beautiful," said Kim breathless. She put them on. "Thanks mom. I'm so glad you're here."

"Of course, Kim. I wouldn't miss this day for the world." She pursed her lips. "Although, I do wish that you had told me."

"Mom, I did tell you!"

"Four weeks ago, Kim!"

Kim smiled. "That's when I got engaged!"

"I know, but..." Kim's mother pursed her lips. "I wish you had more time. A four week engagement? And you and this guy weren't even together five weeks ago."

Ashley and Aisha looked at each other and smirked.

"Mom, trust me. I know this is true."

Kim's mother looked at her. "I trust your judgment, Kim. That's why I'm not stopping you. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." They hugged each other.

"I'll be heading out now. You look beautiful, baby. My baby girl all grown up." Tears shone in her eyes. She waved to Aisha and Ashley as she walked out of the tent that they were in.

"I cannot believe that you didn't tell your mom that you and Tommy were back together," said Aisha.

Kim laughed and shrugged. "I wanted her to be surprised!"

"Did you even tell your dad?" asked Ashley.

Kim shook her head. "No. I'm not that close to him, so...I don't know. He should be here though. Somewhere."

"So who's giving you away then?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah, you never told us," chimed in Aisha. "Is Jason pulling double duty and playing older brother and best man?"

Kim shook her head again. "It's a surprise." She grinned. "You'll see!"

Kira stuck her head in the tent before walking in. "You ready, Kim?" she asked. Kim nodded. Kira was in an identical yellow dress to Ashley, which were both similar to Aisha's except that hers was a little different, though still yellow. Kira was still surprised that she was in her teacher's wedding, but Kim had insisted on it. She said that she felt a bond with the younger girl and that Kira reminded Kim of Trini, except more outspoken. Kira smiled as she thought of how close they grew within the past four weeks. Sure, Kim was busy, but she always made time for a phone call to Kira every single day. Even if it was a quick, 'hey, how you doing?'.

"Everything's about ready outside. It's a beautiful day for a wedding by the park," said Cassie. She walked in the tent and looked in the mirror. She was wearing an identical dress to Ashley and Kira, though hers was pink. Cassie smiled as she thought of the past four weeks. She got to catch up with her best friend, Ashley, and grew closer to Kim and Aisha. 'Thank goodness they were in Angel Grove,' she thought. 'I would've been so deprived if they weren't here.'

Kim smiled. "This park has many special memories for me and Tommy. We had our first kiss near the lake where we're holding the ceremony. It was the perfect place to start our new life together."

"And the perfect place to find it on four weeks' notice!" said Aisha. Everyone laughed.

"Well, Tommy and I were at first considering the Command Center, but then we'd have a lot of explaining to do with our parents and everyone else."

Hayley walked in the tent. She handed everyone a bouquet of flowers. "We're going to be needing these," she said. She looked at Kim. "It's nearly time." Kim smiled at Hayley and gave her a little hug. Hayley wore an identical dress to Ashley, Cassie, and Kira. Kim had said she could choose her own color, so Hayley decided on pink to honor Kim's ranger color and to even out the colors of the bridesmaids. She held out a bouquet of white roses with three pink ones in the center for Kim. Everyone else had similar bouquets except that Ashley and Kira held bouquets of yellow roses with three white ones in the center and Cassie and Hayley held bouquets of pink roses with the three white ones in the center. She was more surprised than Kira was when Kim asked her to be in the wedding. Hayley declined being in the wedding, saying that she would feel more comfortable if Kim's friends that she'd known longer would be in the wedding, but again, Kim insisted. She had said that Hayley was a great friend to Tommy and she hoped to be as close friends with Hayley as she and Tommy were. Hayley also smiled at the thought of the past four weeks, when she and Kim did manage to become friends. "I think it's time."

Kim looked at Hayley. "Is he here?"

Hayley nodded, being the only person who knew who Kim was talking about. "He wouldn't miss this day for the world."

Ashley looked confused. "Of course Tommy's here, Kim."

Kim smiled. "That's not who I was talking about. I was talking about the man who's giving me away."

"Who?"

Kim smiled secretively. She looked at Hayley and winked. "You'll see."

* * *

"You ready, man?" asked Jason.

"More ready than I'll ever be," answered Tommy. He turned to face Jason, who was dressed in all black with a red and gold tie and cummerbund.

"All white, I'm impressed."

"Well, I thought that since..you know."

"Of course, Bro. Come on, let's get out there, you have a beautiful lady who's waiting for you."

Tommy nodded and headed out of his tent. Jason followed him and they walked to where the priest was. They stood off to the left of the priest as the procession began. The orchestra struck up the familiar tune of "Here Comes the Bride".

Rocky grinned as he marched down the aisle. He stared straight ahead and grinned at Tommy and Jason as he passed them to his seat. Rocky was dressed all in black, like Jason, except that he wore a red and blue tie and cummerbund.

Adam followed Rocky down the aisle. He too wore all black and with a green tie that had black designs and a matching cummerbund. He looked at Tommy and Jason and grinned as he passed them. He stood next to Rocky.

Zack grinned as he faced the aisle in his black attire, complete with a black tie with orange designs. He began marching down the aisle with a bit more hop to his step. He grinned at Tommy and Jason from the front of the aisle to the end. He moved to stand next to Adam when he reached the front of the congregation.

Billy also grinned as he faced the aisle. He looked around at the congregation, seeing people that he hasn't seen since he moved to Aquitar. He looked ahead at Tommy and Jason and grinned at them. He wore all black, like the rest of the groomsmen, but had a blue tie and cummerbund.

Tommy smiled as he watched Kira walk down the aisle. She grinned at him and winked. 'So much has happened,' he thought. He smiled at the thought of the teenagers finding the stones again.

Hayley walked down the aisle after Kira did. She grinned at Tommy and mouthed 'finally', again. Tommy smiled at her and mouthed, 'I know'. She took her place next to Kira.

Next down the aisle was Ashley. She looked at the congregation and smiled at Andros and then looked ahead at Tommy and Jason. She smiled at them as she passed by them and took her place next to Hayley.

Aisha, Kim's matron of honor, was next to proceed down the aisle. She grinned so wide that her cheeks were hurting. Tommy barely paid attention, waiting for his bride to come down the aisle. When Aisha reached the end of the aisle, she and Jason moved to where they were supposed to be next to Ashley and Billy.

Finally, the moment had come. Everyone stood up, facing the back as Kim started her own procession down the aisle. A collective gasp echoed across the lawn. She walked a little slower than the rest of the entourage did. Tommy stared at Kim the whole time. She was the most beautiful thing that he's seen since the first moment he laid eyes on her. He didn't pay attention to anybody at all, not even to the man who was standing next to her. He didn't hear the gasps from the rangers who attended the wedding as Kim made her way down the aisle. She grinned, knowing how surprised everyone was going to be, most especially her parents. Her father had assumed that he was giving her away, but Kim declined when she said that she had somebody else in mind to give her away. He was visibly hurt, but understood that he was never a major factor in Kim's life to merit such an honor.

When Kim had finally reached the end of the aisle, the priest asked, "Who gives this young lady to this young man?"

"I do."

Tommy looked up and saw Zordon standing next to Kim. He looked down at Kim who was grinning at Tommy. He grinned back at Kim and moved to hug Zordon. Zordon bent down to give Kim a kiss on the cheek and moved to sit in a seat near the aisle. Tommy took Kim's hand and they turned to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

* * *

Everyone clapped as Tommy and Kimberly kissed after the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." Some people let out yelps of surprise as a visible glow of white and pink surrounded Tommy and Kim. Others looked on with knowing smiles. "I present for the first time ever, Dr. and Mrs. Oliver!" Everyone clapped again with some catcalls and cheers. The orchestra struck up the Wedding March as a recessional for them as they walked back up the aisle. Tommy and Kim grinned at all the cameras that were flashing at them.

Jason raced after them. He threw his arms around Tommy and Kim. "I wanted to be the first to congratulate you two!" He leaned down to give Kim a kiss and leaned over to hug Tommy. "Alright, guys! Finally!"

Tommy and Kim stood there as their friends continued to make their way to offer their congratulations.

"KIMBERLY!"

Kim turned at the sound of her name.

"How come you didn't tell me that you and Tommy were back together?" her mom asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, Mom," she answered with a small smile.

"Nice to see you again," said Tommy as he leaned over to give Kim's mother a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled at Tommy and leaned in to Kim. "You chose well. I'm proud of you, baby girl."

Kim smiled and hugged her mom. "Thank you," she whispered in her mom's ear.

Kim's mother smiled as she moved over and hugged Tommy. "Guess you're my son, now aren't you?" Tommy laughed and nodded a bit.

"And how come you didn't tell me about you and Kim?"

Tommy turned and saw his mother standing there. "Mom...I wanted it to be a surprise."

Tommy's mother looked at Kim's mother and rolled her eyes. "These kids, always wanting surprises."

"I know what you mean, they don't do that with weddings!" They laughed.

Tommy leaned over to give his mom a hug and a kiss. "I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks, mom."

She moved to Kim and gave her a big hug. "Do you know how much I've missed you?"

Kim laughed and returned her hug. "I've missed you too."

Tommy turned and saw David standing before him. "David, there's someone important I'd like you to meet." He pulled Kim from his mother's grasp. She went to Kim's mother and they went off somewhere together. "Kim, this is David. David, Kim."

Kim and David gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek as they greeted each other. "I've heard so much about you!" they both said in unison.

"Good things, I hope," said Kim.

"Of course," answered David. "Well, I'm gonna go sit down now." He smiled at the two and made his way through the crowd.

"Congratulations, you guys!" a chorus of voices said.

Tommy and Kim looked at who said that. "Thanks you guys! Thanks for coming!" They both said and began hugging the people who they saw. It was an assorted group of rangers from different teams from Lost Galaxy to Ninja Storm, except for the Time Force rangers. "I'm surprised you all were able to make it!" exclaimed Tommy.

"You kidding?" asked Leo. "I wouldn't have missed this. It's nice seeing you again, Tommy. And very nice to meet you, Kimberly."

"Call me Kim." Leo nodded and hugged the two as he and the other former rangers moved in the direction of whatever tables they were sitting at.

Kim saw Karone and gave her a big hug. "Thanks for coming!"

"No problem," she said.

Tommy turned and saw two familiar faces heading his way. "Bulk! Skull! Glad you could make it!" He gave them each a handshake while Kim hugged them.

"Thanks for inviting us," said Skull. "Congratulations."

"We wouldn't have missed this wedding for the world!" exclaimed Bulk.

"Thanks, you guys!" said Kim.

"Congratulations, you two!"

Tommy and Kim turned in the direction of the voice.

"Thank you, Kat!" said Kim. She moved forward to give her a hug. "It's so good to see you! Thanks for coming on such short notice! How's London?"

"London's good. Dancing has been hard, but I've always wanted to do it. And I wouldn't have missed this for the world," answered Kat. She leaned over to hug Tommy. "It's good to see you guys again!" She moved over to let Tanya say hello.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Tanya.

"Thanks," said Tommy with a smile. "It's been a long time coming." Kim laughed as she hugged Tanya. "Hey, Justin, long time no see! Thanks for coming out."

"Of course," said Justin. He leaned into Tommy and Kim. "Do you guys have any idea about what happened a few weeks ago? I saw General Havoc on tv."

Tommy nodded and smiled. "He, along with some other bads of the past tried to take over the universe. We got the better of them."

Justin nodded. "I wish I was there."

"Yeah, we missed you, man."

"At least you guys won."

Tommy laughed. "Yeah." Tommy was interrupted by a hug from his side.

"Congratulations, man!"

"Thanks, TJ." Tommy laughed again as he tried to free himself from TJ's grasp. "Uh, alright now, man."

TJ let go of Tommy and moved to Kim. He grabbed her from behind and gave her a hug. "Congratulations, Kim!"

She looked around at him and laughed. "Thanks, TJ!" He let go of her and moved so that Carlos could give them a hug.

"Hey, long time no see," he said.

"Yeah, right," said Kim. They hugged each other.

"Hey, Kim, Tommy," said Ashley as she walked up to them. "Almost time for your first dance as husband and wife. Kira's just getting ready."

"Okay," said Tommy. He and Kim were about to move towards the dance floor, but stopped when Andros put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. The three of them stopped walking and looked at Andros and Zhane.

Zhane came up and hugged Kim. "What did I tell you? Four weeks and everything was a success. Wasn't it? Didn't I tell you that?"

Kim laughed and returned the hug. "Yes, you did. Thank you for having such strong faith."

"I should've made a bet on it."

"Well, of course he would," said Andros after he hugged Tommy. "That's what the walls said."

"What?" asked Ashley and Tommy at the same time. "Is that what you were talking about?" asked Ashley.

Andros nodded. "You remember that room that had our story as pictures on the walls?" Ashley, Tommy, and Kim nodded. Conner, Trent, Ethan, Jason, Billy, Cassie, TJ, Carlos, Aisha, Zack, Adam, and Rocky gathered around them, hearing the words 'remember', 'story', 'pictures', and 'walls'. Andros looked around at everybody.

"And remember how you guys asked us what that script said and we said it was nothing important?" asked Zhane. Everyone nodded. "Well, it actually was important." Everyone looked at them, waiting to hear more.

"It told Tommy and Kimberly's story," said Andros. "Not every little detail, like the part about Zedd sending the letters, but it pretty much followed their story. Tommy and Kim's love is greater than any other power known. You know, stuff that we've heard."

"It also said that they would be eternally bound to each other four weeks after the victory of the rangers, if the rangers came out victorious," added Zhane. "And we were victorious, so you guys got married four weeks after that."

"Wow, you guys _were_ really meant to be," said Ethan. "Weren't you, Dr. Z?"

Tommy nodded and grinned. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? You know, when we asked about it?"

Zhane and Andros looked at each other and laughed. "Well, we didn't want to put any pressure on you guys. You two just started talking to each other."

"Excuse me, everyone." Everyone looked at the stage, with Kira standing there with her guitar. "It's time for the first dance of the newlywed couple." She smiled at the two of them. "I wrote this song for Dr. Z and Kim. Congratulations again and thanks for letting me be a part of this special day." She began to strum her guitar as Tommy led Kim out onto the dance floor.

* * *

As the song ended, everyone clapped. Everyone made their way to their seats at their different tables. Waiters came out, serving everyone food and drinks.

Tommy led Kim to their own table, a little secluded from the rest. They waved and smiled at their close ranger friends who were sitting at the table next to them.

"Well, we finally did it, Beautiful," said Tommy.

"Yeah, you're stuck with me for life, Handsome."

"No complaints here."

A loud clinking noise came from the guests clanging their spoons and forks against their glasses. Tommy and Kim smiled at everyone and then at each other before leaning into each other and kissing. A loud cheer erupted from Jason, Billy, Zack, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. Everyone around them looked at them.

"What?" said Jason. "We've been waiting for this day as long as they have." Everyone laughed. "Well, I think that's a good introduction to my best man speech." He stood and clanged his glass a bit. "Well, for those of you that don't know, I'm Jason Scott. I've known Kim since we were little babies and Tommy since he moved here to Angel Grove in high school. They're both my best friends and I wish them all the happiness in the world. These two met in the hallways of Angel Grove High. I think I could safely say it was something like love at first sight for both of them. Tommy, the knight in shining armor to Kimberly's damsel in distress act. I say that it's an act because we all know that you could take care of yourself, Kim." Kim smiled and Tommy squeezed her hand. "But these two...when we first met Tommy, we wanted to be his friend. After a few weeks, we were all inseparable. Especially these two. There was never one without the other. Unless we had to meet somewhere and Tommy was running late...like usual." Everyone laughed. "I guess the only thing that I have to say about these two is that they've been waiting for a long time to be together and I'm glad that they've found each other. Tommy and Kim, I love you two both and I want a lot of nieces and nephews to spoil." Everyone laughed again. "Congratulations and again, I wish you all the happiness in the world." Everyone clapped as Jason took his seat. "Oh, and one more thing," he said as he stood up again. "I have one word to describe this wedding: FINALLY!" Everyone laughed.

Aisha stood up. "My turn," she said with a smile. "Well, what do I say that Jason hasn't already said?" She laughed a bit. "Tommy and Kim. Back in high school, they were the epitome of love. Separated by different issues and three thousand miles, eight years later they are still the epitome of love. A few weeks ago, I know we all underwent a sort of fear here in the world. We didn't know whether we would have lived until the next day and we didn't know if our cities would still be standing. I think I could safely say that Tommy and Kimberly found each other again during this time and good thing too! As the saying goes, true love conquers all and Tommy and Kim truly represent this. They would do anything for each other and they don't even need words to express how they feel about each other. A misunderstanding made them lose each other eight years ago, but they have found each other stronger and more loving to each other than ever before. All I have to say is: Better late than never!" Everyone laughed. "I love you guys, too, and I also wish you all the happiness in the world. Be sure to call me when you get back from the honeymoon!" Everyone clapped as Aisha finished her speech.

* * *

Zordon made his way to Tommy and Kimberly, with Alpha close behind. "I'm afraid we must leave now, Tommy, Kimberly."

"What? No," said Kim. "Please, stay a bit longer."

"I'm afraid we cannot." Zordon leaned in to hug them both. "We will see each other soon."

"Yes, Kimberly, Tommy. Congratulations once more. I am certain that we will see each other soon."

"Thank you both for coming," said Tommy.

"Of course we would come Tommy," replied Zordon. "We would not have missed the union of the Crane and the Falcon for anything."

Kim and Tommy smiled. "Thank you...for everything," said Kim. Tears began to form in her eyes. She stood to hug Zordon.

"Your welcome, my child," he said, patting her back. "Congratulations, once more." He hugged Tommy and then looked at Alpha. "We must leave." Zordon turned to say his goodbyes to the other rangers.

* * *

Ernie made his way to the ranger tables. He pulled up a chair and sat amongst Jason, Billy, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner. Tommy and Kim saw him go to the ranger tables and moved that way to get in on the conversation also. Jason started joking with Ernie about something, but Ernie cut him off.

"I just wanted to tell you guys," he whispered. "That I know."

"What?" everyone asked.

"I know about you guys," Ernie answered. Everyone glanced at each other in alarm. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. I've known for quite a while actually."

"How long?" asked Jason.

"Ever since Tommy came back as the white ranger and these three--" he gestured towards Rocky, Aisha, and Adam, "became rangers."

"Wow, that's a pretty long time," said Tommy.

Ernie nodded. "And I figured that you four were rangers also because why would you be accompanying your teacher on a trip that included other Power Rangers?"

"Were we that bad at hiding it?" asked Rocky.

Ernie shook his head. "I was just a little more observant of you guys than the rest of the world. You guys always hung around the juice bar, remember? I've known you guys for most of your life, some of you."

"And it's not exactly like we were the most conspicuous people," said Kim. "I mean, I wore pink all the time and Tommy moved here and the green ranger appeared. And when he moved, the green ranger left. And when he came back, the white ranger appeared."

"And we started hanging out with all of your old friends," said Rocky, pointing to Jason and Zack.

Aisha looked at Ernie. "I guess we're a little relieved that you know."

Ernie smiled. "Don't worry. I've kept your secret for this long. I'll always keep it. You could count on it."

* * *

"Time to throw the bouquet!" said Kim. She looked at all the unmarried women at the reception. "Stand over there!" She pointed to a clearing behind her. She looked at her friends and smiled. "One, two, three!" Kim threw the bouquet over her shoulder and twirled around to see who caught it. She grinned at the sight.

Kim sat down in a chair with Tommy kneeling before her. He pulled the garter from her leg and stood up. He looked around at all his unmarried friends and made them stand before him. Andros and Zhane were protesting while Jason and TJ were pulling them up. "Come on guys, when on earth, live as earthlings," said TJ. Andros and Zhane shrugged and followed Jason and TJ. Tommy counted to three and threw the garter over his shoulder. Out of instinct, Andros reached up and grabbed it. Everyone around him cheered.

"What do I do now?" asked Andros. "What does it mean?" Zhane shrugged.

"That means that you're going to be the next one to get married," answered Jason. He pointed to Ashley. "Usually to the one who catches the bouquet." Ashley smiled at Andros as she made her way to him, clutching Kim's bouquet.

* * *

As the night winded down, most guests began to leave. Kim's parents and Tommy's parents already left, saying they were too tired to stay any longer. Soon, it was only the eighteen rangers who fought against the United Alliance of Evil and Hayley. All the tables were packed up and there was nobody in the park except for those nineteen people. They all sat near the lake, with their shoes off, in a big distorted circle.

"What you thinking about, Kim?" asked Jason.

Kim looked up and saw Jason staring at her. She shook her head. "I just wish Trini was here. I've known her since preschool and we always planned our weddings together."

Jason nodded. "She's here. She's looking down at you guys right now, saying the same thing that we've been saying all night: FINALLY!" Kim smiled. The rest of them laughed. They all shared a certain bond that was closer than the any other ranger bond.

"So I wanna know more about your guys' adventures as rangers," said Kira. She looked at Kim. "So, what's the deal with you and Zedd?" Kim glared at Kira while everyone laughed. Kira shrugged her shoulders. "What? He was after you a lot, wasn't he?" Kim nodded. "So you guys got stuck in a book? We got stuck in a comic book once."

"Wait," said TJ. He looked at Kim. "Sorry, Kim, but I have to tell you guys about the time I was baked in a giant pizza." Everyone groaned.

"That was _all_ of us, TJ!" exclaimed Cassie.

"Yeah, you always say it's just you," said Ashley. "And you always tell that story all the time!" Everyone laughed and Kira turned her attention back to Kim.

Kim nodded and smiled. "Well, we had this book fair at school and I found my favorite book. It was from when I was a kid and my dad always read it to me." She smiled at Tommy. "Tommy bought it for me..."

The eighteen rangers and Hayley stayed at the park until the sun rose, exchanging ranger stories and other types of stories. They all proceeded back to their houses and hotels when the sun was almost high in the sky and the birds began to chirp.

"Call me when you get there and get back! Just want to make sure you guys get there okay." said Aisha as she hugged Kim and Tommy. "I love you guys!"

"And again, you two," said Jason.

Tommy and Kim looked at Jason and asked "What?" at the same time.

Jason looked at them and said out loud, "FINALLY!"

Tommy, Kim, and the other rangers started laughing. Kim ran around, hugging, and kissing people goodbye.

"When you get back, make sure you guys call me on KO-35, alright!" said Ashley as she hugged Kim.

"Of course!" answered Kim.

"Me too," said Aisha and Cassie simulataneously.

"Make sure you guys come by the cafe," said Hayley.

"I wanna hear more of your songs, Kira," said Kim.

"Of course," replied Kira. "I'll be seeing you a lot more now. After all, you're married to my science teacher."

Kim stared off into space for a moment. "I'm married to a science teacher. How'd that happen?" Everyone laughed. Kim looked at the girls. They all squealed and ran into each other for a group hug between Kim, Kira, Hayley, Cassie, and Aisha. The guys watched them and shook their heads.

"Make sure you stay in touch, this time," said Rocky.

"Of course, man, definitely," said Tommy. "Make sure you guys stay in touch."

"I have something for you all," said Billy. Everyone looked at it. He handed out something that resembled a cell phone, except that it didn't have any numbers. "These are all communication devices that would enable you to contact me on Aquitar without the use of difficult machinery or indecipherable languages." Everyone smiled as he handed it out. "I, too, would also like us all to keep in contact with each other. While we may have known each other's whereabouts, we were extremely disconnected in our minds and thoughts." Everyone nodded.

They all stared at each other. "I can't believe this is the actual goodbye," said Aisha. Everyone nodded.

"Seems like just yesterday you called me," said Jason looking at Tommy.

"Seems like just yesterday when you two weren't talking," said Rocky looking at Tommy and Kim. "And now look, you guys are finally married!"

"No, dude, you have to say it the right way," said Jason. "FINALLY!"

"FINALLY!" repeated Rocky. Jason gave him a thumbs up.

"Seems like just yesterday we were on Phaedos," said Kim. Jason, Zack, and the teens started nodding their heads. "The first time." Zack glared at Kim. She laughed. "I'm just kidding guys. But, gosh, time has gone by so fast."

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you guys!" said Ashley.

"You guys should all come and visit KO-35 again," said Andros.

Ethan nodded. "I'd like to see KO-35 some more. And other planets."

Kira nodded too. "Yeah, me too. That was pretty wild."

"We should get together again sometime," said Adam. "Sometime soon."

"Well, Christmas is coming up soon," said Zack. "Does everyone have the last two weeks off? Maybe we could meet somewhere and hang out again."

"Forget Christmas," said TJ. "Thanksgiving's before that. Let's get together then."

"Ooh, yeah," said Rocky. "Turkey, pumpkin pie, cranberries, I can't wait! I'm getting hungry just thinking about it." Everyone laughed again.

"Can we do it in Reefside?" asked Conner. "I highly doubt our parents would allow us to spend the holidays on another city, much less planet."

"Yeah, besides, more of us will be living in Reefside," said Kim. "It'll be easier to gather everyone."

"So, we'll all see each other soon, right?" said Carlos. Everyone nodded.

They all looked at each other, not wanting to leave. A silence went over the group. It wasn't awkward, but it was peaceful. They truly enjoyed each other's company.

Tommy looked at Kim. "We should get going," he said.

Kim nodded with the hint of a frown on her face. "I'm gonna miss you guys!" She tried to throw her arms around everybody in the group, but was unable to. They all hugged each other in an enormous, nineteen person hug.


	20. Epilogue: A Look to the Future

**Epilogue**

Kim and Tommy stood in the doorway of one of the rooms in their house. They were watching the sleeping form of their newborn daughter as her chest peacefully rose up and down. They stood there in silence, arms around each other, listening to her breathing.

Five years had passed since Tommy and Kimberly's wedding. The eighteen rangers and Hayley kept their promise to each other and continued to see each other more often than they had in the past. They visited each other for holidays and for any other vacations and special occasions. Though their lives grew more busier, they still made time to see each other.

"We should get some sleep, Beautiful," whispered Tommy. "Everyone's in town and they're gonna want to be here early to see the baby." He kissed the top of her head. "And Jason and Hayley are probably gonna be over first thing in the morning."

Kim smiled and rolled her eyes. "And they were with us at the hospital."

Shortly after Tommy and Kim's wedding, Jason decided to move back to California. He settled in Reefside, claiming he wanted to be near his friends and in short distance to spoil any children that may come. Hayley and Kim grew to be the best of friends and saw each other every day. Hayley and Jason also grew closer and got married a year before Tommy and Kim's daughter was born. They were named the baby's godparents and Kim was Hayley's matron of honor while Tommy was Jason's best man.

Kim walked toward the crib and looked down at her sleeping daughter. She looked back at Tommy. "Hey, look. Look at this."

Tommy walked next to Kim and looked down. "Amazing," he said.

They both stared down at the pink and white glow that surrounded the baby and seemed to be emanating from her heart. They watched as the spirit of the Crane and the Falcon flew around her, noticing another bird flying with them.

Kim looked at Tommy expectantly. "A phoenix, I think," he said. "One of the most powerful beings in the universe. It has tears of healing." Kim looked down at her child and smiled. Tommy took her by the hand and led her out of the room after making sure the baby monitor was on. "Come on, let's get some sleep before she wakes up again."

* * *

Kim awoke to her phone ringing. "Rise and shine, little sister, big bro and Hayley are on our way over," yelled Jason's voice over the telephone.

Kim groaned as she sat up groggily to answer him. "Where are you guys?"

"We're outside."

"I thought you said you were on your way over," said Kim as she got out of bed and pulled on a robe. She looked at Tommy who had just woken up and pointed downstairs. Before leaving the room, she pointed to Tommy and in the direction of the baby's room.

"I know, I lied. Hayley thought it would be a better idea to call first, even though I wanted to come right in with this super cool spare key that you guys gave me to your house."

"Jason, that would've been rude." Kim laughed as she heard Hayley next to him.

"I'm almost to the door," she said. "How nice to see you guys!" Kim said as she opened the door and saw Jason and Hayley standing there. "Even though it's only been how long? Less than twelve hours?"

Hayley laughed as she hugged Kim. "Sorry it's pretty early. This one--" she cocked her head to Jason, "wanted to get here early."

"What?" said Jason. "You guys need help getting everything ready."

"We're not even meeting everyone here," said Kim. "We're all going to Hayley's later on." She turned to Hayley. "Thanks again."

"No problem," answered Hayley. "Anything for my little goddaughter. Speaking of, where is she?"

"Right here," said Tommy, walking into the living room, holding the baby.

"Oh, there she is!" Hayley walked over to Tommy and took her into her arms.

"She just needs to be burped."

Hayley nodded and began rubbing and patting the baby's back.

Jason looked at Kim. "You should start getting ready. Look at the time."

Kim's eyes followed Jason's finger to the clock and widened at the time. "I've got to shower!" she exclaimed and turned to kiss the baby before running back up the stairs.

Jason and Tommy sat down on the couch next to one another. Tommy looked at Jason and nodded over to Hayley and the baby. "What?" asked Jason.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "I want some nieces and nephews to spoil."

Jason smiled and laughed. "Someday."

Jason and Tommy remained the best of friends. After Jason moved down to Reefside, he and Tommy opened and managed their own dojo. Tommy, also being a full-time science teacher, was only able to come by half the time, but Jason usually had everything under control.

Tommy glanced at Hayley and the baby again. "Something weird happened last night, this morning, one of those."

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"Good weird." Tommy looked at Jason again. "Really good weird." He pointed to the baby. "She started glowing pink and white and the Crane and the Falcon were flying around her, with another bird." Jason raised an eyebrow. "A phoenix."

"Phoenix, huh?" said Jason. "From what Harry Potter told me, Fawkes can carry a lot of weight and they have extraordinary healing powers in their tears."

Tommy looked at Jason and laughed. "Yeah, that's what I told Kim too."

"Just wait until she finally gets around to reading those books too." Tommy and Jason laughed.

"I'm going to get her changed and ready," said Hayley.

Tommy nodded. "Thanks Hayley, Kim'll really appreciate it."

She glared at him. "And you won't?"

"Hayley, Kim won't let me near her dresses if it involves my picking out what she wears. I think she trusts your judgment a lot more."

Hayley laughed as she went up the stairs, holding the baby. "That's cuz all you'll dress her in is green, white, red, and black!"

* * *

"Ooh, let me see her!" exclaimed Kira as she ran into the cafe. She ran to Tommy and Kim and gave them each a hug and a kiss and leaned over them to look into the bassinet that they brought along. "She's so cute!" Kira began to play with her. "And what are you gonna be when you grow up? White? Pink? Or yellow like Aunt Kira?" She leaned into the bassinet and started whispering, "yellow, yellow, yellow!"

Trent shook his head as he followed Kira. "She's gonna be white. Right, Dr. Z?" He grinned as he gave Tommy and Kim a hug. "It's nice to see you guys again!" Tommy smiled at the nickname. It's been about five years and the nickname still hasn't ceased.

"How are you, Trent?" asked Kim. "How's the art show going?"

"It's good," he answered. "I'm opening another gallery in New York City soon, so Kira and I will finally get a chance to have an actual relationship as opposed to a long distance one."

Kira stood up from the bassinet and walked over and hugged Trent. "You guys have to come to one of my shows."

"How's a singer's life, Kira?" asked Tommy.

"Tiring. But I'm doing what I love and that's what matters." She looked around at all the other people in the cafe. "And I still get to see you guys all the time, so I'm glad."

After graduation, Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan went their separate ways. The four of them vowed to keep in touch with each other and the other rangers, all of whom had come back to Reefside for the graduation ceremony. Tommy gladly noted that they did a better job at keeping in touch than he and his high school mates did. Kira moved to New York, looking to break out in the music business. After a hard couple of years, she finally landed a record deal with a minor company, but was really happy since she didn't have to change what she was really about. Trent went to art college in Los Angeles and soon became one of the most celebrated artists. He painted and even made comic books in his spare time. Kira and Trent began dating shortly after graduation. Conner became a soccer star at UCLA. He went back to Reefside during the offseason and summer breaks and opened a whole bunch of soccer camps across southern California. He was looking to expand over the entire United States. Ethan went to college and developed numerous computer programs. He was in constant communication with Billy who helped him out with all his knowledge of the Aquitan systems.

Tommy laughed as he saw Conner and Ethan arguing over something.

"Aisha!" exclaimed Kim. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Of course, girl!" replied Aisha. "I would not miss seeing the first ranger baby. Especially with two of my very best friends."

Adam rolled his eyes as he followed Aisha. He turned to Tommy, Rocky, and Jason. "Every time we all see each other, those two act as if they've never seen each other for how many years and talked for how many days." They laughed. "It is really good to see you guys, though!" Adam hugged each of them.

After Aisha moved back to Angel Grove, Adam moved back there from LA. They got married a couple years after Tommy and Kim and opened a veterinary clinic for Aisha. Adam opened his own dojo in Angel Grove and when Rocky moved back from New York, he helped manage them.

Rocky looked around. Kim, Aisha, and Hayley pointed to the bar. Rocky followed their fingers and his eyes rested on the food there. He smiled at them. "You guys read my mind." He walked over to the bar.

"This place needs some music," Zack said. He looked around and turned on the stereo. Zack was still working at the United Nations, but still managed to see his old friends at every chance he got. "Hey Billy, come here!"

While on Aquitar, Billy developed a teleportation machine that enabled him to travel to and from Earth whenever everyone got together. Fortunately, this also enabled everyone else to travel to Aquitar also. Ethan was especially excited and couldn't wait to see the Alien Rangers and this planet.

Billy looked around. "You know, traveling to and from Aquitar has really developed. No longer is there that slight ringing in my ears."

Zack shook his head and grinned at Billy. "You must really love us to go through that each time you came back."

Ashley was holding the baby, and looked around for Andros. She glared at him for a moment and nodded down towards the baby and smiled. Andros' eyes widened. Ashley and Cassie laughed.

"Still the red space ranger, aren't you?" said Tommy.

"Yes!" answered Ashley. "I think he's got you beat, Tommy." Everyone laughed.

"No, I don't," said Andros. "I've only had one color in my whole time being a space ranger. And besides, Zhane's still one too. And so are all of you guys!"

"Hey, I'm just the protector," said Zhane as he took Karone's hand. "I don't go looking for trouble." Karone laughed and nodded at her brother.

"I don't look for trouble," protested Andros.

"And we're not active rangers anymore," added Carlos. He looked at Tommy. "Not even him." Tommy glared at him while everyone laughed.

Cassie, Carlos, and TJ stuck with their lives in Angel Grove. TJ often helped out at Adam's dojo, acting as a teacher for some of the classes. Carlos made the national soccer team and helped Conner set up the different soccer camps. Cassie helped out at Aisha's clinic whenever she had the time. Andros and Ashley also got married a year after Tommy and Kim. Everyone had traveled to KO-35 for the wedding. A sight to see. Sixteen people from earth on KO-35. Karone and Zhane got together shortly before that. She moved back to KO-35, not wanting to be left vulnerable to evil, and wanting to be with her brother and Zhane after being away from them for so long.

"Hey, you all still have your powers!" said Andros. "You guys could still morph." Everyone was laughing at Andros. He looked at Tommy for help.

"Sorry, man, you're on your own," said Tommy. "They just now got off my back, and even then, they still make fun of me all the time."

"Calm down," said Hayley. "Calm down, you all. Come on, all the food's ready now. In the words of our dear Rocky DeSantos, I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

Everyone laughed as they sat down. They pushed together a few tables to make room for everyone, like they did so long ago. Hayley, Ashley, Tommy, and Jason walked around, setting down platters of food. Everyone dug into the food.

Tommy reached over Rocky, filling up two plates of food. "Gosh, Tommy, and I thought I was hungry," he said with his mouth full.

Tommy furrowed his brows at Rocky and laughed. "One's for Kim, you doofus." He nodded toward Kim next to him, who was holding the baby on her shoulder. Kim started laughing. She set the baby down in the bassinet next to her.

She looked down at the table. Everyone was eating and making small conversation amongst themselves. She smiled, looking at her friends. Some of them she had known since she was a child, others since high school, others after high school, and others, she just met a mere five years ago. 'Has it just been five years?' she thought. Kim looked over at her daughter, at Tommy, and again down the table. 'I'm the luckiest person alive.' She smiled to herself and began to eat.

"So, Kim, Tommy, how'd you guys come up with the name?" asked Ashley.

"Well, when she was pregnant, I always said that I was gonna name my kid after Jason," answered Tommy.

"But when she was born," Kim gestured towards her daughter, "there was no way, my girl was gonna be named Jason." Everyone laughed. "So we decided on Hope Trini Oliver."

"Hope," repeated Andros.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," said Zhane.

"What?" said Ashley sharply.

"Well, you know how five years ago, you asked us if there was anything else to the cave scripts?" Everyone nodded slowly. "Well, we lied when we said there wasn't."

"Andros!" Ashley slapped his shoulder playfully. "What did it say?" Tommy and Kim looked at them, expectantly.

"Ow," said Andros, rubbing his shoulder. He looked at Tommy and Kim. "It also said that the first born of the Crane and the Falcon would be the Hope of the world if ever the need arises." He gestured towards the baby. "And you guys named her 'Hope', coincidentally."

"I think it's a little more than coincidence," said Zhane. "And she's the Phoenix, isn't she?"

Tommy and Kim smiled and nodded. "Now, is there anything else that we should know about the cave writings, Andros? Zhane?" asked Tommy.

"Would you want us to tell you?" responded Andros.

Tommy and Kim looked at each other. They smiled and shook their heads as they looked back at Andros. Andros nodded.

"Well, could you tell me?" asked Ashley.

"Me too!" added Aisha.

"And me!" said Jason. Andros laughed and shook his head.

"So, what is Hope gonna be when she grows up?" asked Conner. "Red, you think?"

"No," said Kira and Cassie simultaneously.

"Yellow," said Kira.

"Pink," said Cassie.

Kira and Cassie looked at each other.

"Yellow, her name's Trini."

"Pink, her mom's Kimberly."

"Red, I get to teach her the handshake," chimed in Conner. Tommy, Rocky, Jason, and TJ burst out laughing as Conner brought up the handshake again. Conner looked at them, confused. "What?" he asked. "You guys always start laughing whenever I bring the handshake up. You were the one that taught it to me."

TJ, Jason, Rocky, and Tommy continued laughing. "Nothing, Conner, man," said TJ between breaths. "You teach Hope that handshake."

Conner nodded, more sure of himself. "I will."

Everyone laughed again.

* * *

Seventeen years later, Hope stood in the kitchen of her house in Reefside. 'I'm so bored!' she thought. "Jason!" she yelled. Her fifteen-year-old brother came running into the kitchen.

"What's up, Hopie?"

"Where's mom and dad?" Jason shrugged and ran back out of the room to the living room. Hope sighed. They heard the doorbell ring. "Jase, get that!" She heard Jason groan as he walked back up to open the door.

"Hey guys!" She heard him say. Hope walked to the door.

She saw some of their best friends at the door. "Hey guys!" She said as she hugged each of them. "Tom, where's Uncle Jason and Aunt Hayley? I called them earlier to find out where our parents were, but they weren't answering."

Sixteen-year-old, Thomas Scott shrugged. "Mom and Dad said they were going with your parents up to Angel Grove because they had some business thing going on up there."

"A karate tournament?" asked Jason.

Ann, Thomas's twin sister shook her head. "They said it was some business dealing with Uncle Adam and Uncle Rocky's dojo. I think them, Dad, and Uncle Tommy are merging or something like that. But I thought they did that before."

Thomas shrugged. "We just came over to hang out since Mom and Dad weren't home. They said they'd be home in a couple hours."

Hope extended her arm into the house. "Come on in, amigos." The phone rang. "Hang on a minute, let me get that." She walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hope?"

"Yeah? Aunt Ashley?"

"Yes, are your parents there?"

"No, they've been gone for a couple hours now. I think they went with Uncle Jason and Aunt Hayley to Angel Grove for some business dealing or whatnot."

"Oh, okay, then. Thank you."

"Are you and Uncle Andros visiting?"

"Of course! We haven't seen you all in a few months."

"Okay, cool. Tell Meredith, Patrick, and Lexie that I said hi and see them soon."

"Will do, Hope. See you soon, Phoenix."

Hope smiled as she heard her nickname. She didn't understand where she got it, but she liked it. "Alright, Aunt Ashley. Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone, too?"

"Yup. We'll all be there soon."

"Okay, see you soon. I'll tell my parents that you're looking for them, next time I talk to them."

"Alright, thank you. See you soon."

"Bye," said Hope as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Jason.

"Aunt Ashley," answered Hope. Ann and Thomas turned around to look at her. "She said that they're all coming to visit soon and we'll see them and all that good stuff." Ann, Thomas, and Jason nodded. She turned to Ann and Thomas. "Uncle Jase and Aunt Hayles brought Lisa and Monica with them?"

Ann nodded. "Mom said that we could have the day off from babysitting. Thank God. I mean, Lisa's almost twelve years old. And Monica just turned nine. I'm glad it's just us without them."

Thomas was looking at the miniature replica of a tyrannosaurus skeleton on the counter. "I will never understand why your dad always forbade us to touch this."

"Me neither," said Jason. "Usually Mom and Dad keep it underneath some glass case that Hopie and I couldn't take off. I wonder why they took it off."

"Mom was cleaning it," said Hope. She pointed to the sink. "She must have forgotten to put it back on."

"Too bad we're not six years old again," said Ann. "Maybe it would interest us more like it did before." Hope, Ann, Thomas, and Jason laughed.

Jason looked at the skeleton again. "I used to always want to play with it, but Dad never let me." He put his hand on the head of the tyrannosaurus. The floor of the kitchen began to open, leading into a secret lair underneath the house. "Whoa."

"Well, now we know why Uncle Tommy never let you play with it, Jase," said Ann.

Hope looked at them and then back down into the lair. "Let's go." She led the way into the basement, with Ann, Thomas, and Jason following. "Whoa," she said, looking around.

A thick layer of dust covered everything. There were computers all around, but they looked like they haven't been touched in a long time. The couches were covered with white sheets. Ann, the computer wiz of the four, made a beeline to the main computer and sat down. She looked around for a rag and saw a small sheet that she used to wipe all the dust off the screen, keyboard, and desk. "Still works!" she exclaimed. Ann typed a few things, looking around at the files on the computer. "Hmm, what's this?" she said aloud as she double-clicked. A video file opened and Tommy's face showed up on the screen. "Hey, look at this, guys!" She turned around to the other three. "Uncle Tommy's made some sort of video file."

Hope, Thomas, and Jason gathered around Ann at the computer. "Play it," said Hope. Ann nodded and proceeded to play the video. She looked around for the volume and turned it up.

"I'm Tommy Oliver and if you're not me, then something is seriously wrong." The teenagers looked at each other with wide eyes and then back at the screen. "This video diary is a confidential record. Only to be viewed in case of an emergency."

"Something wrong with Mom and Dad?" said Jason.

Hope shook his head. "No, they can't be." She looked at Ann. "Keep playing."

"And what you're about to see, is a history of my life."

"A history of Uncle Tommy's life?" said Thomas. He looked at Jason and Hope. "Can't be that interesting. Your dad's a science teacher." Hope and Jason nodded and giggled.

"My history as a Power Ranger."

"WHAT?" yelled Hope. The four teenagers looked at each other in wide-eyed excitement. They had heard of the Power Rangers, though they haven't been seen in about twenty years. There was nothing left for the Rangers to fight. The teenagers had heard about the Power Rangers, by studying them in history. She recalled her father reading over her history assignment in amusement. He read parts of it out loud to her mother, who laughed. It was about the Power Rangers in Angel Grove.

"My story begins in Angel Grove, when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress, Rita Repulsa."

"That's Dad and Aunt Kim!" yelled Ann as she paused the video and pointed to the screen.

"Mom and Dad were Power Rangers?" said Hope.

"Dad was a Power Ranger?" said Thomas. "Keep playing it, Annie."

Ann pressed play. "Uncle Zack, Uncle Billy," the four of them said in unison.

"Intergalactic being, Zordon?" said Jason. "Do they mean Grandpa Zordon?"

Thomas nodded with wide eyes. "I think so."

The four teenagers burst out laughing. "Look at Dad's hair!"

"He had a mullet!" exclaimed Thomas in between .

"Mom still looks the same," said Hope. They all gathered closer around the computer. "Evil green ranger? Dad?"

"Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy were together since high school? Man," said Thomas.

"Aw, he lost his powers," said Ann.

"No, he got it back!" exclaimed Jason, excitedly. "White."

"Hey, Uncle Rocky, Uncle Adam, and Aunt Aisha," said Hope. "And Uncle Jase and Uncle Zack left."

The teenagers started laughing again. "Dude, your dad had hair longer than your mom!" exclaimed Thomas.

"Ninjas, too?" said Ann.

"Mom left?" said Hope. "Katherine? I think I've heard Mom and Dad talk about her."

"Now Dad's red," said Jason. "And Uncle Jase is gold!"

"Uncle TJ, Aunt Cassie, Aunt Ashley, and Uncle Carlos!" exclaimed Ann. "Uncle Tom's not a Power Ranger anymore."

"What are you guys doing down here?" A voiced laced with anger was heard from behind them.

The teenagers' eyes widened. "Uh-oh," whispered Jason. They all turned around, facing Tommy, Kim, and Jason.

"I asked a question," said Tommy. He looked angry. "What are you guys doing down here? You all know you weren't allowed to touch that skeleton, meaning that you guys weren't allowed to come down here."

"Dad...I thought you guys weren't gonna be home from for another few hours," said Hope.

"I asked a question and I want an answer." He looked at each of them deep in their eyes. "What are you guys doing down here?"

"It said you were in trouble and we wanted to help?" started Ann.

"Finding out why you always wear red, green, and white?" said Jason. "And still trying to figure out the black?"

"Laughing at your hair in high school?" said Thomas.

"Finding out that you guys were all Power Rangers?" said Hope.

Tommy looked at each of them, a menacing glare in his eyes. Kim looked angry, though she smiled. She walked forward and looked at Tommy and Jason. "I think it's time to tell them." Jason shook his head. "Come on guys, the four of them are about the age we were when we became rangers. They should know their history. And why we're all such good friends." She went and took a sheet off of the couch and sat down and motioned for the four teenagers to follow. They walked cautiously around their fathers and joined Kim. Kim glared at Jason and Tommy. "They already found out, we might as well tell them the whole story. That video only goes up to Kira, Ethan, and Conner."

"Aunt Kira, Uncle Ethan, and Uncle Conner, too?" asked Ann.

Kim nodded. "And your Uncle Trent."

Tommy sighed and looked at Jason. Jason returned his gaze and said, "I guess I'll go tell Hayley what's up." He ran upstairs and returned a short time later. Tommy looked at him. "The girls are watching tv."

Kim waited until Jason sat down. She looked at Hope, Ann, Jason, and Thomas. "Well, what do you guys want to know?"

Three of them were silent while Thomas blurted out, "I wanna know why Uncle Tommy thought his hair was cool." He looked at his namesake and laughed.

Tommy glared at him with a hint of a smile. "It was the style then."

"Well, how'd it start?" asked Hope.

Kim looked at Jason, who nodded. "There was this big earthquake one day..."

**The End**

* * *

Thank you to all those who stuck with reading this. I've really enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please, tell me what you think! 


End file.
